Whispers In the Dark of Night
by RedRosePress
Summary: Lucas and his partner Olive don't see eye to eye, but during a operation in Moscow, they find themselves at the mercy of the FSB. Will they find a way to survive? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Here is just a little story that I have thinking about. Please let me know what you think.

Summary: Lucas and his partner Olive don't alway trust each, but during a mission in Moscow, find themselves betrayed and at the mercy of the FSB, they have to find a way to survive together.

XXX

May 6th, 1999 - Savoy Hotel - Moscow, Russia.

Olive stood on the balcony of the hotel room staring out on the vast city of Moscow. She was watching a young couple having a very vocal argument in the middle of the street totally oblivious eyes of the people around them. The young woman slapped the man as she screamed in his face, while the man was trying to calm her down and trying to tell his side of the story. The man tried to hug the girl and she just pushed him away tears coming down her face. The man grab her arms and pulled the young woman towards him while she just pounded on his chest. Slowly she grow tired and rested on his chest still sobbing. The man place his hands on the sides of her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Olive smiled at the true passion that they were showing as she heard footsteps behind her.

"They must really love each other!" She shared with the tall man who joined her, keeping her eyes on the couple.

"I've just talked to Harry." He said, clearly ignoring her comment. "The plan is still a go."

"Why put up such a scene for someone you don't love? I would never fight that much for someone I don't care for. It must be love." Olive smiled, as ignored the man right back.

"I really don't know. Look, Olive, this is important." The man was inpatient.

"Lucas would you fight like this with your wife. Would you fight for her love?" Olive turned to face the annoyed piercing blue eyes as she places her hand on his chest. Her chocolate eyes staring back at him.

"Stop it, Olive. I've had enough. We came here to…" Lucas said firmly.

"That's not what you said last night!" She interrupted him as she bit her lip. "As I recall, you wanted more."

"For the last time, that was a mistake. Last night was a mistake." He looks away from the woman. "I am happily married to Elizabeta and…" Olive arms wrap around him as she puts her hand up his shirt and kissed the back of his neck "…stop it, just stop it. I am not your target." He pushes her away.

"Come on, Lucas, I'm just having a little fun." She smiles as she walks back into the hotel room and takes off her robe, leaving her completely naked. "I'm just getting ready for tonight. Plus after meeting Dyachenko yesterday, he is not…well, lets just say I will be picturing you while I work my magic."

Lucas couldn't help but watch as Olive slips on a black backless dress that hugs her body and shows off her long legs. Letting her long auburn hair tickle the middle of her back. He stared at her remembering the smooth touch of her skin as he caressed her body. The sweet taste of her lips as he made love to her. His hand stroke his five o'clock shadow, shaking it off his sexual need as he remembered his wife waiting for him back home. Guilt ridden he walked over to the sink and pours him self a glass of water.

"Well, don't you have something for me." She asks as she pull on her gold heels. Lucas nodded his head and went through his suit case and took out some equipment.

"Okay." Lucas cleared his throat. " Here is your purse there is a hidden compartment with a disc. When you reach Isaak Dyachenko's apartment once he is asleep just insert the disc in his computer and back up everything. Then we will be able to get access to everything in his involvement with the FSB. So we can find out what they are planning." Lucas crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you think your up for this?"

"Why? You don't think I can do it?" Olive walks over to the mirror and darns some gold droplet earring.

"It's Harry who thinks you can, it does not matter what I think. I just want to get the job done and go back to England in one piece." Lucas stated as he pulled on his jacket.

"Still having trouble trusting me?" Olive questioned as she slowly walked toward the handsome man.

"Can you blame me? You have been with us for only a month and we know nothing about you? Except your exceptional manipulation of men. I unfortunately was a fool and fell for it."

Olive moved closer to Lucas as her hand reached his belt buckle. His strong hands stopped hers. "Come on, Lucas. You know you liked it." She bite her bottom lip.

Lucas ran his fingers though her hair then held her face in his hands. His heart was racing, he knew everything about this was wrong. He knew that this was her way of trapping men. But he just couldn't resist. He closed his eyes and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

A few seconds passed when he realized what he was doing. His eye opened wide as he pushed her away. " For fuck sake, Olive. You see. You are cold hearted **girl**, who knows nothing but how to bed a man. You are nothing but a glorified whore. Just selling yourself to the first man that you see." He tired to catch his breath as he watch Olive staring at him in silence, hiding any signs of hurt she may have.

"Look," He sighed after a few minutes."I didn't mean that. I just…" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Of course you did, Lucas." Olive smiled, as she grabbed the purse off the bed and noticed the time on the clock sitting on the nightstand. "We need to get going. Isaak is expecting me to show up within the hour."

"Olive. Please." He whispered as his eyes stayed on her.

"It's passed. I will not hold your words against you. They probably are true anyway. But it is done. Now lets go." Olive coldly stated.

Lucas slowly nodded his head as he walked over and opened the door like a gentleman as Olive walked out of the room and Lucas following behind.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a unusually warm May evening in Moscow when Olive made it to the _Aurora, _the Men's Club that Dyachenko invited her to just two days ago. Lucas, who was tailing her, walked passed her to the end of short line as she made her way to the two bouncers that guarded the door and gave her alias name. Nina Watson. Olive stood with confidence as the taller of the two scanned for her name on his clip board and the other gazed at her with a smile. "I'm here is see Isaak Dyachenko." She stated in flawless Russian. The man looked up at her after finding her name, he smiled and he turned to his partner and nodded his head. "Follow me." Instructed the stout Russian as he gave his arm to lead the way to her host.

Shortly, after Olive made it through the premise Lucas met the same door man. The husky bouncer examined Lucas head to toe before he smirked at his thin appearance. Lucas then opened his wallet and flashed the abundance of bills in the wallet that he was ready to spend on the girls inside. The man smiled and nodded his head and let Lucas into the club.

As soon as he entered he scanned the club for Olive to make sure he maintain eyeball on her the whole time. The club was lively as men drank while they watched half naked women dance for them. He began to panic when he failed to find his partner. Then there she was, the far left corner of the club, clearly reserved for VIP guest, being escorted by the bouncer. A tall flute of champagne already in hand.

He held his breath as she walked passed men that most likely worked for their target. The men smiled at her and stared as her ass as she walked by. Dyachenko stood up to greet his new guest by pulling her in with his large arms, planting three kisses on her lips and motioned for her to take a seat in the booth next to him. She complied willing.

Lucas made his way to the bar make sure he had visual on her the whole time. After ordering a vodka on the rocks, he continue to watch Olive as she interacted with the thickset Russian. Her hands were all over him as she whispered into his ear. She spotted Lucas at the bar and made eye gave him a small head nod as she continue to caress the man beside her.

Lucas heart was racing curious to what she was saying to the man, as he wished that was him. He couldn't believe that he was jealous of that man. Especially knowing that he was being played by her. He downed his drink and ordered another. Lucas closed his eyes as he pictured his wife. His beautiful Elizabeth. She was at home waiting for him, thinking that he just went to Dublin for a week long conference. He hated lying to her, but he only did it to protect her from harm. To let her lead her normal life as a elementary school teacher as she dreams about starting a family. Lucas dreaded starting a family, knowing what his life style was no way to bring up a child.

Elizabeta. As if she knew he was thinking about her, Lucas' mobile phone vibrated in his pocket. "Shit." He said under his breath and he recognized the number to be his home in London. He let it go to voice mail as he looked up at Olive who was just handed another drink. They didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon. He looked at his watch, it was just passed midnight.

His phone rang again, Lucas sighed. Everything in his professional career told him to just leave it be, but due to the guilt he was feeling he wanted to her her voice. He glanced back at Olive who was laughing at a joke the Russian must of told.

Lucas found himself through the front door walking and nodded at the bouncer and showed his phone. He dial his home number. It only rang twice when his wife answered.

"Hello Lucas." Elizabeta's gentle voice greeted him.

"Elizabeta. I'm sorry I missed your call." Lucas said as he kept an eye on the door.

"No need to worry, you are probably just having fun without me." She joked. "How is the conference going?"

"Oh, you know how these things are, same thing every time. How was class today?" He asked wanting to hear her voice.

"It was a good day. We went on a trip to the Zoo. Many of the kids don't get a chance to go, so they had a blast. We only lost one kid. Josh. He is always getting into trouble…" Lucas continue to listen to the story about the trouble maker leaning against the wall of the _Aurora. _It is then he watched as three men walked up to the bouncer, who gave them a nod and they just walked right in. This gave Lucas an uneasy feeling.

"That's great." He interrupted his wife. " Listen, I have to go." He said quickly.

"Alright." She sounded hurt. "I love you."

Without saying anything Lucas hanged up the phone and proceeded to walk back into the club when the bouncer stopped him.

"Where do you think your going?" He smiled.

"Inside. You just saw me come out." Lucas was frustrated.

"You need to go back to the end of the line."

"This is ridiculous. I was just in there."

"Back of the line." He commanded.

Lucas sighed as he looked at the line that now had twenty or so people. Lucas took out his wallet a py6500 banknote and offered it to the man. "I need to get back inside." Lucas insisted.

The man laughed at Lucas' desperation and took the banknote from him. Then gestured towards the door.

Lucas rushed in and glanced towards the far left corner which he discovered was now empty. His heart sank as he franticly scanned club for any sign of Isaak and Olive.

Nothing. She was gone. He was such a fool to let her out of his sight. Knowing they didn't leave by the front door he searched for an emergency exit. There was one close to the VIP corner so that was his best bet.

He hasten to the exit. He was ran down a hallway and found the exit to the back alley. To his surprise he was met by five men one of them being Isaak Dyachenko. He also recoginzed three of them from earlier when he was on the phone with Elizabeta. Two of those men grabbed his arms wrenching them back as they place hand cuffs on his wrist, then they forced him to his knees.

"Nice of you to join us." Dyachenko said mockingly. "Lucas? Isn't it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." He denied as his stomach turned.

"We will see." The man smiled and motioned his men to bring their captive.

_"__Where the hell is Olive?"_ Lucas thought, his breath was heavy as they dragged him away.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 1

Alone. Lucas found himself sitting at metal table in the middle of a windowless room with his wrist shackled to the table. Unsure about how long he had been waiting, a few hours at least, it gave him time to get familiar with his surrounding. The tiled walls that were once clearly white now are a yellow tint. He peaked behind him and saw the brown splatter of old dried blood. His own blood ran cold at thought of being shot in the head. Or just shot in general. In the right corner of the room there was a table with a white sheet on top covering the instruments he was surely to be aquatinted with. Not to far from the table was a chain hanging from the ceiling with a hook on the end. A lump formed in throat as he rested his head in the nook of his elbow.

His thoughts turned to Olive, wondering where she was. What they might be doing to her. Knowing the terrible things that happen in this sort of place, his mind traveled to the worst possible scenario. He pictured her ravaged and left for dead in a hole in the earth. This is no place for any woman, especially one of her beauty. In fact, this is no place for any human being.

As soon as he heard the door to his left being unlock his head shot up and he stared at the wall in front of him, finding his courage.

"Good afternoon, Lucas." A heavyset Russian made his way to the table and sat across from the spy. He was wearing fine tailored suit, which made him seem out of place in this cell. He looked like he should be attending a wedding or at least a formal dinner.

_"It was the afternoon"_ Lucas thought. Being brought here in the middle of the night, this confirmed the he had spent a great amount of time alone in this holding cell.

Lucas stared coldly at the man before him, determined to not give in to his demands.

"My name Arkardy Katchimov. Welcome to my Home." He greeted with a smile as his hand opened up to either side of him.

Lucas looked away refusing to respond.

"Lucas, Lucas. It is least polite to confirm your own name." Arkardy said with mocking disappointment.

"You already seem to know it, what does is matter if I confirm it or not?" Lucas spat looking back at the man before him.

"It matters." The man leaned back in his chair. The room filled with silence as the Russian waited.

"You been in here for what, over ten hour or so. Surely are uncomfortable and need to relieve yourself." He said after a few minutes.

Lucas didn't really give it much thought until it was mentioned. Yes, he did. He shifted in his hard chair and slowly nodded his head.

"Good. That's what I thought." Arkardy sat forward with arms resting on the table and his fingers interlocked. "Your name."

Lucas never felt so small until this moment when he needed permission to go to the bathroom. His body betrayed his need to keep his dignity.

"Take you time, I have no other plans today." The man stated as he continue stare at the spy in front of him.

"Lucas North." His voice was caught in his throat. " My name is Lucas North." He confirmed with more confidence.

"Good. Good to hear." The Russian stood up and went to the door. Soon after he knocked the door was open and he ordered one of the guards to come in.

A tall lean Russian guard walked in with a forty-liter bucket that was placed in the left corner of the cell. He then made way to Lucas and released his from the cuffs that bound his hands to the table. His rough hands pull Lucas to his feet. The spy stumble slightly, having not used to legs in the last few hours, but he found his bearings as we was escorted the small distance from the table to the corner where the dirty white bucket waited.

Shame came over Lucas aware of the two sets of eye on him as he unzipped his pants and let his full bladder free. The sound of water hitting the empty bucket echoed throughout the room, as a knot tied in his stomach.

As soon as he was finished the guard brought him back to the table a forced him to sit back down, then proceed to put the shackles back on his wrist.

Arkardy beckoned the guard to his side and whispered into his ear. The tall man nodded his head and turned to the door.

Arkardy and Lucas sat in silence as the guard left them alone in the room.

"You see, Lucas, this is how it is going to work." Arkardy beamed with victory. "You give me something I need and I will give you something you need. Plain and simple."

Lucas just stared as his hands, hoping, wishing that he was left alone. To took everything in him to not ask about Olive and her where she was being keep. He did not want them use her to get to him.

The cell door opened once more and the guard can back in with a tray in hand and left it on end of the table. Lucas look up and could smell the aroma of some sort of food, which he soon saw was to be hot soup. Beside the bowl was a bottle of water and a slice of bread.

"Look Lucas, since it is your first day of many. Think of it as a welcoming gift." He pushed the tray towards his prisoner. Lucas felt sick as he watched the man across from him had a wide grin on his face.

Arkardy stood up and made his way to the door. "Until tomorrow Mr. North."

With that, Lucas let out a long sigh as if he was holding his breath and found himself alone again.


	4. Chapter 4

A special thanks to _Batteredpen_ my first reviewer. Hope you like this next chapter.

XXX

Day 4

"I told you already. I was working alone." Lucas utter with frustration as his interrogator paced behind him. Lucas has been contained in that room for the last four days, still sitting at the table. His leg ached to be used other then being lead to the bucket that remained in the left corner of his prison, the stench that came from it filled his nostrils.

"Lies." The Russian yelled as he forcefully slammed Lucas' head against the table. A painful grunt left Lucas' lips as he clenched his teeth. The man pushed his head into the table as he whispered in his ear. "Lucas, You not being honest with me." The man let go of his head and walked around to the empty chair.

They sat in silence as Lucas could feel warm blood dipping down the side of his face. His eye were heavy, he longed for some rest. He probably slept only twelve hours scattered over the last four days.

"Where is Arkardy?" He dared to ask. He hasn't seen him since their first meeting. Arkardy was a saint compared to his latest company.

"Who are working with?" the man spat, ignoring the detainee's question.

Lucas groaned at the question and rested his head on the metal table.

"Fine." The man slammed his palms on the table as he stood up. Lucas shot up as the table shook and looked up at his captor. "I really didn't want it to come down to this, but you give me no choice."

We walked over to the door and gave it a loud bang with his fist. The door opened and he left Lucas alone.

Lucas stared at the door as his mind raced wondering what horrors will enter through that door. In his solitude, Lucas place his hands on the table and pushed himself up. He stretched his sore back and then he moved down to stretch his legs, the best he could anyway. Then he sat back down staring at the wall in front of him.

Twenty minutes must of pass before he heard the door unlock and swing open.

Lucas' heart stopped as he saw the woman standing there, barefoot, wearing the same black dress from the last evening he saw her. Her cuffed hands rested in front. Her knotted hair fell around her shoulders. Her lips covered by silver tape keeping her from talking to him or anyone in the room. There was a little bit dry blood under her left nostril. Her cheeks stained with black streaks from her mascara. Her eyes widen and jaw clenched as she stared at her partner.

The guards holding her arms ushered her in to the room and over to the chain hanging from the ceiling. They hoisted her arms above her head and placed the chains between her hand on the hook above her head, leaving her on the balls of her feet. The guard then took their stand on either side of her.

The interrogator walked back in and smiled at Lucas. He pushed the chair under the table and stared down at the man sitting across from him. "Shall we try this again?"

Lucas glared at the man in front of him. His heart pounding in his chest he was feared that his that it would jump out of his body if ribcage wasn't there to stop it. He imaged himself jumping across the table and strangling him to death.

"Is this woman," He spat as he pointed at her "your partner?"

Lucas shook his head slowly. "No." He denied it.

The Russian sighed and shook his head with disappointment. He slowly walked over to Olive. He placed one head on the back of her neck holding her steady while the other proceed to plug her nose denying her air.

"Stop it." Lucas yelled as he watched Olives hands above her head squeezed into fist turning white. Her whole body tensing up as she longed to take a breath. "She is an innocent woman, please stop." Lucas begged as his own body tensed.

The man let her go. Olive let out a muffled whimper as she took deep breath through her nose. Her eyes closed as she dropped her head letting it hang.

"Lucas, your eyes say everything, you just need to speak the words." He walked back over placed his fist on the table and lean in on them. "Plus, she is far from innocent." He said with a chuckle.

Lucas looked down at hands, for the first time he saw them shaking. He wasn't sure if it was because they were cold or if it was nerves betraying him.

His interrogator pushed off the table and made his way behind Lucas. He place his rough hands on his shoulder and leaned into his ears. "So tell me does she work for MI-5?" Chills ran up Lucas' spine.

Silence

Lucas jumped in his seat when one of the guards gave a heavy punch into her side. Her wrist strained against the metal of her bounds as her knees buckled. Olive let out a suppressed scream as she fought back tears.

Lucas' head found his hands as he hide his face in shame.

"You know denying it, won't help. We already know what she is. So just admit it and we will continue to the next question." Lucas could feel Russian pace behind him.

Lucas looked over at his partner and met her eyes. His heart dropped into his stomach as he watched her body shaking, he notice a small drip of red liquid making its way down her right arm. He turned his head searching for the man behind him. "She is my partner." His voice shook.

"And what are doing here in Moscow?" The man keep with promise with another question.

Lucas' breath was heavy as he struggle to say the words. He glance over to see the guard forming his fist to punch his partner once again. "We were following Isaak Dyachenko." He blurted out saving her from another blow.

"Why?"

"For information." Lucas spat out, disguised with himself giving in so easily.

"Good." Lucas could hear the triumph in voice. The man walked around and pulled his chair out from under the table and sat down in front of Lucas.

"Tell me about Sugarhorse." He commanded.

Lucas was stumped by the demand, he search his mind for anything to do with Sugarhouse. It was blank, he had no clue what it was.

"I don't know anything about Sugarhorse." His voice trembled as he lean forward.

The Russian titled his head staring at his prisoner and let out a vocal sigh. He stood up walked over to the table in right corner of the room and removed the white sheet. His hands ran across every instrument available to him.

"I don't know. I swear it." Lucas body was trembling as he shouted out. He pulled on his bound hands as if trying to brake free.

Picking up a simple long metal rob, he walk over to the woman. The guards moved out of the way. He raised up his weapon welding arm and forcefully pounded the woman's back. A scream trying to escape her sealed lips and tears ran down her face

"Stop it!" Lucas screamed as another blow, this time hitting her left side. "Just stop it! I don't know a thing about Sugarhorse!"

The man walk over to Lucas and laid his weapon on the table and stared into his prisoners eyes.

"You see, Lucas, we are not leaving here until you tell me everything about Sugarhouse. So you better start talking."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to _lunadenata_ and _Batteredpen _for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this next Chapter. It was a bit of a struggle to write but also quiet fun. Enjoy.

Day 22

Sitting once again in the dreaded chair in that awful room. Though that room was better then ones he had currently visited. His shoulders curled in as if protecting himself from a cold wind and his head hang as he struggled to breath through the raw pain in his throat.

"Water?"

Lucas looked up at the man sitting across from him an smirked with disgust. "You're a funny man Arkardy, I give you that."

"Lucas, what happen to the agreement that we had?" The Russian asked with a slight smile.

"I can't give something I never had." Lucas spat, forcing him to let out deep cough causing him to wince in pain.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Lucas." Arkardy interlocked his fingers and leaned on the table. "Though, enduring seventeen days of questioning is quiet the feat." Lucas glared at the man "Questing? More like torture."

"Perhaps there is something I can do for you," The man paused for a brief moment "before we continue again tomorrow."

"Anything?" Lucas stared at the man, sceptical of what he was offering. Surely it was a trick.

"Anything. Within reason, of course." Arkardy declared.

"Letting me go is out of the question, I suppose." Lucas chuckled. "I'm guessing also a phone to Harry or my wife is a no go."

"You're right. But there is still a nice warm shower with a shave, a nice hot meal, anything in that area." The man was giving suggestion to the prisoner.

Lucas looked up to the ceiling and stared at the florescent light as one bulb flickered trying to stay alive. His eye reached the chain hanging. He quickly looked at the man in front of him. "I want to be with Olive. Give me till morning with her." Lucas pleaded, sure that his request would be denied. "Alone."

Arkardy leaned back in his chair keeping his eye an Lucas, grinning with amusement. "You sure thats what you want?"

"I am. " Lucas professed as his heart filled with a bit of hope.

After a few minutes of silence, the Russian stood up and went to the door, he knocked for it to open. A guard opened it waiting for his next command.

"Take him to the girl." He demanded. The guard began walking in when Arkardy stopped him with his hand. "They are to remain unharmed." The guard nodded his head in understanding.

Lucas' heart quivered when the man came over, to unlock him from the table and place new cuffs on with already raw wrist. He was then escorted out of the dreaded room and was lead down a dark hallway. Then went up a set of staircase and through what seemed like a maze before he was in front of a door that had small window. As his body shook, since he hasn't laid eyes on her in some time, he dread what he would find on the other side of the door.

He was released from his bounds once more as the door opened and was shoved in. Tripping over his own feet he fell to the floor. He pushed himself up onto his knees when his eyes fell upon a figured curled on a thin mattress that laid on a rusty cot in the corner of the room.

The first thing he noticed was the lack on hair on the head that her hands wrapped around as if to shield herself from harm. Her black dress was gone and replaced with an grey jumper and matching sweatpants.

Lucas let out a long sigh before he forced himself on his feet. He glance behind as he heard the door slam. His eyes fell upon Arkardy peering through the window.

Forgetting the pain that was inflicted on his body, he slowly made his way to the bed "Olive." His voice caught in his throat as touched her shoulder. Her body immediately tensed and she held her breath. "It's okay, Olive. It's just me. It's Lucas." His voice brought her back to life as she sat up in the bed and her eyes met his. Suddenly, her arms flung around him almost making him fall. She let out a sob as he embraced her right back. His hand caressed her head and he whisper "It's is going to fine. I'm here now. Everything is going to be okay." Her head rested on his chest.

"Your hair." Lucas blurted out after a few minutes of silence. He remember the smooth touch of the strands between his fingers. For the short time he has known her, he was aware of her vanity for her hair not strand could be out of place. She looked up with a weak smile. " They did me a great favour." She joked. "Couldn't stand the knots anymore." She chuckled before she let out a violent cough. Lucas let her go to give her room for her hacking fit. "Hey, Hey are you alright?"

'It's nothing, Lucas. I'm fine." She said once she caught her breath while holding her side.

"Let me see it." Lucas demanded knowing that she wasn't fine.

She lifted up her shirt to expose an ugly bruise that took up half of her side.

"Jesus, Olive. Broken?" He asked as he examined the area.

She nodded her head she dropped her shirt. "From the last time I saw you."

"I'm sorry." He said as his hand gently touched her face.

"Your shaking. Come sit." Olive motioned toward the bed.

Lucas sat in the corner of the bed with his back leaning against the cold wall. Olive rest her head on his lap and curl up once again. One of his arms rested on his lap while the other was pulled around Olive's body. She inspected his damaged wrist as her fingers tenderly outlined his hand.

Besides their laboured breath and sore muscles, they found themselves relaxed for the first time in what seem like forever.

"I'm sorry." Lucas whispered, interrupting the long period of silence.

"What they did to me wasn't your fault." She spoke softly.

"That's not what I'm sorry about." His voice was filled with a such sorrow.

"Then what?" She asked as she turned her head to meet his eyes.

"The awful things I said at the hotel…"

"Lucas…" She tried to interrupt him.

"No, Olive. It was uncalled for. I was an asshole." He said meeting her eyes.

"You had ever reason to have been crossed with me." She said squeezing his hand. "I let my job become my lifestyle. I have no right to seduced my married partner. No matter how handsome he is." She smiled.

Lucas smirk at her comment. She rested her head once again at she stared at his hands. The spy's smile faded instantly as he thoughts were now filled with Elizabeta. "You know what the last thing she said to me?" The girl shock her head. "'I love you' and I ignored her and hung up. That could be her last memory of me. Hanging up on her." He let out a whimper, as his free hand covered his mouth.

"Lucas, look at me." Olive commanded as she sat up to face him. "Harry is going to bring us back home. I know it. He will not abandon us." She cupped his face and wiped away a single tear with her thumb. "You need to have hope that you will see her again. You will see her again." She encouraged before she planted a kiss on his cheek. He nodded his head slowly, finding some comfort in her words.

"Now lets try to get some sleep. You look terrible." she noted with a wide grin. Lucas returned the smile before laying down on the bed. Olive followed suit and curl up next to him. His arm pulling her close to his body as they slowly found a somewhat peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Here is the revised Chapter Six. Hope you all enjoy. Please drop a line to tell me what you think._

Day 34

As the sun was setting behind the small window in his cell, Lucas counted another day without seeing a single soul. Twelve days. Almost two weeks staring at these four walls. He keeps telling himself that he had endured much worst but the solitude was getting to him. He was grateful to have a window so he could tell when it was night.

He followed a routine everyday to keep from going too crazy. He would rise up with the sun and take his morning leak in the bucket in the corner. Then he proceeded to do a hundred push ups and sit ups, not always making his goal, but that didn't matter. After he rested on his bed staring up to the ceiling. Most of the time he thought about his wife and wondered what she was doing at that exact moment. Other times he thought about what he would be doing with his day if he was home. This would depress him and he tried to think of something else. Then we he figured it was midday when food was brought to him through a slot in the door. His day was thrown off, we none came. The afternoons he would pace the small area in the room counting his foot steps. When he lost track he would just start again at one. As the sun would set, he cell would lose its light for there was no other. The nights were the worst, it is the time where the nightmares surfaced, reliving all horrors he's had to endure. Tonight his thoughts were of Olive and the last time he saw her.

_They were asleep side by side in on the small cot in her cell, when in the middle of the night two guards snatched her out of his arms. Her screams ripped through the room in pain from her damaged torso, as they began to bind her wrist behind he back. Lucas' immediate reaction was to attacked the guards, but before he knew it was also at the mercy of two guards who followed suit in tethering his arms behind his back. _

_They were drag outside in the yard, they were striped and their back were pushed against a pole as their wrist were bound keeping them in place. Lucas was thankful that it wasn't too cold since he believe it was June, but his gratitude was shattered when they threw buckets of ice water on them. Fits of laughter came from the guards as they spat out insult at the two. Then they were left alone shivering in the night._

_"Lucas?" He heard her trembling whisper in the dark. "We will survive this, right?" She asked trying to mask her pain. He didn't want to lie to her and at this point their survival seem pretty bleak. "I don't know." was the only thing he could mutter._

It had been twelve days since that night but every time he closed his eyes to find sleep, her scream echoed in his mind as if it she was right beside him. He began to smack his head with both his hand hoping to jolt the her out of his mind. Only when the scream grew louder, he sat up in his bed when he realized that it was not his nightmare but it was real. Olive's cry was ringing in halls of the prison.

Lucas found his feet and began pounding against the door with his fist, hoping that it was magically open. His back slid down the door as her scream faded. He heard feet shuffle past his door as well as a soft whimper the he knew belonged to Olive. His head was in his hands as his body shook in a voiceless sob. He felt so helpless.

Lucas was awoken when the jail door slammed into his back. He quickly shuffled away from the door. His body was sore, from his crumpled sleeping position on the floor, as he slowly remembered why he was by the door in the first place. The two guards shackled his wrist, and placed a hood over his head and pushed him out of the cell. In the dark Lucas was lead blindly through the hallways of the prison.

After walking for ten minutes, Lucas was forced to sit down and his arm wrenched behind his back and his hards were tightly bound. As the hood was removed, his heart started racing when in front of was Olive. Limbs strapped to an arm chair, shoulders hunched over with her head hanging, and her white knuckles turning white as she grasps the arm rest.

"Welcome, Lucas." greeted Arkardy Katchimov who was standing beside Olive. Lucas scanned the room and noticed a man sitting on chair in the corner of the room with a cigarette in his hands. Lucas immediately recognize him as Nazar Borodin, someone he has come to loathe.

"Our good friend here has some valuable information for us, but it seems she has forgotten how to speak and I thought maybe you could help us loosen her tongue. You convince her to tell us what she knows and your time here will be considerably shorten." Offered the Russian.

"If I can't convince her?" Lucas asked.

"If not, Nazar will find a different method of making her talk, that will not be in your favour, Lucas. Also you will remain here indefinitely " Arkardy stated plainly. "We'll leave you to it then Lucas. I hope you can make her come to her senses." With that, the Russians exited.

"Olive, are you alright?" Lucas asked as soon as the door closed. Olive looks up at him and gave him a soft nod. "I'm fine." That's when he notice a painful gash above her left eyebrow.

"Lucas, I'm sorry, this is my fault that we are here." Olive whispered. She licked her dry lips before she continued. "I was sent on a side operation, beside Isaak Dyachenko."

"Did Harry…" Lucas began before he was interrupted. "No, though he knew about it. It's why was I was brought on in Section D."

"So you are more then just Honey Traps, I suppose." Lucas stated quietly.

"Yes." She let out a sigh, knowing that she had to explain what she could to him. "The FSB have recently found out who my father is and his involvement in the Cold War. I was sent to retrieve something that he failed to do before he retired. Someone only he knew. But it turns out that he was betrayed, Lucas. I'm afraid that we have been caught in same line of fire. I'm so sorry but I can't tell them what I know or what I came for. It will cause chaos in Russia and the UK." She muttered.

"You do know whats going to happen to us, don't you?" Lucas stuttered.

"Of course I do." Her voice shook. "But I will not betray England or my father and I don't think you would either, if you knew."

"I understand." He mumbled weakly as looked around the room trying to soak up the new information. His heart was racing knowing what was coming to himself and Olive would not be pleasant.

"Well, I guess we need to look on the bright side." Lucas hinted with a faint grin.

"And what is the bright side?" inquired Olive.

"Well, I am in your company again. Being in solitude is so dull." He chuckled lightly. Olive gave him a weary smile.

They both jumped when the door was opened again and Ackardy and Nazar walk back into the room. "So Olive are you going to tell us what we need to know?"

"No." she replied as she looked into Lucas' eyes as he gave her small nod.

"Lucas, you disappointed me." the Russian place his hands on Lucas shoulders. "I thought you would be more persuasive."

"Sorry, my skills are out of practice." Lucas retorted.

"Very well. Nazar, you know what do? Find me when they decide to talk." Arkardy commanded as he walked out of the room, leaving Olive and Lucas alone with their torturer.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello All, Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Day 40

Laying on his side on the floor, Lucas slowly was pull back into his living hell as he realize that he couldn't part his lips. His hands raced to his face feeling the smooth surface of tape. He found the edge and ripped from his lip, letting out a forced cough that caused his throbbing body to tremble. He remain on the floor staring at the wall in front of him. He knew every mark, it was the wall of his forced solitude. He gingerly push himself up to a sitting position and thats when he saw her bare back crumbled just behind him. His stomach turned as he remembered the last couple of days. He closed his eyes tight as his head fell into hands.

Behind his eyelids he saw Olive attempting to fend off three attackers, while they vigorously strip her of her clothes. They dragged her on top of the table and the pair of them pinned her down with their rough hands, her screams tearing throughout the room. While the third violated her with one of his hands over her mouth to muffle her screams. Once he was done with her, another took a turn. Lucas, who was forced to watch, fought against the bounds that contained him as they dug deeper in his skin. His yells attempted to ripped through the tape on his mouth. He wanted to fight for her, to save her from her fate but he remain powerless in his restrains.

Lucas opened his eyes and was greeted by his cell once more. He turned back to Olive. Gently rolling her over on to her back and watched her laboured breath move her chest up and down.

Scanning the room, he saw that their detainers were generous enough to leave him a pitcher of water, half a loaf of bread and Olive's clothes.

Lucas slowly and carefully lifted the girl, one hand under her neck to support her head and the other under her knees. He struggled in his own weaken state as he walked her over to the bed. He gently laid her down on the cot and quickly covered her body with the off-white sheet.

He collected the clothes and the pitcher, taking a sip of the water. He dropped the clothes on the foot of the bed and put the pitcher on the floor before retrieving the chair which he pull up to the bed. He sat down and teared a piece of the sheet and poured a little bit of water onto it to make it damp.

Attempting to steady his hand, he began to tenderly wipe the residue of sweat and blood of her unresponsive face. He fought back tears as he continue to clean her bruised arms. Dabbed the blood away from her raw wrist. He put down his rag and tore stripes out of the sheet. He softly wrapped her abrasions with self made bandages. He proceeded to grabbed her jumper from the end of the bed. Lifting her head up, he careful place the shirt over it. Like a child, he lifted her torso, place her arms in sleeves, and pulled the shirt down. Covering her again with sheet.

He moved his chair over, took another sip of water before he wet the rag. He held breath trying to find his courage, before he pulled back the sheet just above her knees. He began to wipe away the dry blood stuck to her inner thigh. His stomach churned as he picture the event in his head again. Finishing he threw the rag on the ground and snatched the pants, gingerly pulling them on. Covering her lower half with the sheet.

The room was spinning as nausea took over him. Stumbling slightly, Lucas made his way to the empty bucket in the corner and knelt down to hug it. Heaving spawned pain in his already injured body, as a little bit of water and yellow bile hit the bottom of the pail. Lucas slowly sat down with his back to the wall and his eyes on the still figure on the bed. He wipe the vomit from his lip with his sleeve. She doesn't deserve this, he though. She should have never come to Russia with him. Harry was a fool to agree to this. Whoever betrayed them is going to pay when they return. If they return.

After a few minute, when he was sure he didn't need the bucket anymore he stood. Slowly walked over to pick up the bread on the floor. He returned Olive moving the chair closer to the head of the cot. He sat down ripped a piece of bread, placing the rest on the floor, and nibbled on it, hoping it would settle his stomach. His bruised hand found its way to hers. Leaning over, his head rested on the bed and fell into a light sleep.

Not long after he was awoken by sudden movement on top of the bed. His head jolted up as he notice that her eyes were still close as she was fighting against her tormentors.

"Olive!" Lucas spoke calmly as his hand caress the side of her face. "It's just a dream. Olive wake up!" Hyperventilating as she sat up, her eyes shot open. They quickly met with Lucas' eyes and her breath slowed down. All they could do was just stare at each other. There were no words that could be found to comfort each other. After a few minutes had past, Olives eyes began to well up and she began sobbing. Her head fell into her hands.

Lucas made his way onto the bed and pulled her into his embrace. Her head rest on his chest, tears dampening his shit. He gently caressed her buzzed hair in attempt to sooth her. He wanted nothing but to take her away from this place.

"My mum wanted me to be a dental hygienist." Olive spoke after they sat in silence for what seem like hours.

"What?" Lucas was caught off guard.

"I was just thinking if I became a dental hygienist I wouldn't be here." She snickered "Should have listen to my mum."

Lucas smiled weakly "Mine wanted me to be like my father." Olive looked up at him wanting to know more. "He was a Methodist Minister." Lucas' smile faded when he thought about home.

"A Methodist Minister? Reverend Lucas North. That would've been interesting." Olive teased.

"And are you doing what your father wanted?" Lucas asked after a moment.

"He never did say. I hardly saw him growing up. He didn't protest when I told him I was going to join." Olive pushed herself up sitting beside Lucas as they rested against the wall. "I just wanted to make him proud. Show him that wasn't weak. Well, look at me know." she sighed as she wiped her still damp face.

"You are far from weak, Olive. The weak would have gave in long ago." She turned to face him. " He would be extremely proud of you. You are fighter." Lucas proclaimed. "And someone worth fighting for." Lucas clasped her hand in his own before leaning over and giving her a peck on the lips. Olive gave him a weak smile, before she rested her head on his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, Here is the next chapter. I struggled a bit with it, but happy about how it turned out. Hope you think the same.

Day 45

"Chocolate ice cream!" Olive declared as she traced the tiles with her finger.

"Chocolate ice cream is the first thing you're going eat when we are home?" Lucas questioned as he rested on the floor from doing his sit ups.

"Or anything chocolate." She smiled looking down at him. "What about you?"

"Fish and chips. And a nice cold lager." He started another set of sit ups.

"We need to stop talking about food. When did we finish off the bread?" Olive asked leaning against the wall.

"Two days ago." the man said as he exhaled at his knees before he rolled back down.

"You really should save your energy." the woman suggested, but he just continued.

Olive walked slowly around the room, her hand dragging along the wall. Once she reached the cot, she sat down with crossed legs, examining her hands. "After I eat ice cream, I'm going to take a day long bath." She began picking the dirt from under her nails.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about food." He stood up and walked over to join her.

"I know, I just…" She didn't finished her sentence, but Lucas knew that she was just as hungry as he was.

Lucas laid down on the bed pulling her down with him. Her head rested on his chest, she could feel his fast beating heart. "How many?" She asked. "Sixty-three." Her fingers traced figure eights over his bare chest.

"Where are they?" Olive asked.

"Probably tormenting someone else for a change." he stated, his eyes closing.

"No. Harry. Where is he? I thought that he would have done something by now. He has had weeks to do something and yet nothing." Olive ranted. "Don't we matter? Do our lives mean anything to him?"

"Olive, Look at me." She did. "We will get out here. It may take some time. Maybe they are negotiating right know. I mean we haven't seen anyone for five days or so. That could mean something."

"Maybe." Olive rested her head again.

"Try to get some sleep." Lucas said as he closed his eyes caressing her arm.

As if they were summoned, the door opened. Lucas and Olive looked up and saw two guards walk through the door. They pointed at Lucas "You get up." Lucas hesitated for a moment before he complied. They roughly shackled his hands, then ran a chain down to his feet to cuff his ankles and pushed him forward.

"What are you doing?" Olive demanded as she stood on the bed. "Where are you taking him?" She jumped of the bed and ran up behind them. "Lucas." She hollered.

"It's okay, Olive." She heard Lucas, before they shoved her to the ground and closed the door, leaving her alone.

The summer sun was setting over the trees when Lucas was escorted into the courtyard. Being ushered through a series of chain linked walkways, he passed several buildings that looked like factories. He then notice a large opened area covered with gravel. Finally, he gazed upon the building that he guessed was going to be his new home.

He was escorted inside, into a lavatory. The cuffs that bound him were release. He was stripped and told to sit while the shaved his head and his face. He was then pushed into the icy cold shower. He dressed and was handed a grey blanket and a poor excuse for a pillow.

He was ushered into a long narrow cell, with one wall being completely barred and across the corridor was the exact same cell. Passing the rows of bunkbeds with inmates watching him, Lucas began to feel anxious.

There were several heavily tattooed men sitting on lower bunks on the beginning of the cell, lit cigarettes on their lips, some were holding playing cards, while others watched the game. Halfway through the cell on one of the top of bunks, Lucas notice a man with a very intense stare with a scar the crossed over from his right eyebrow to his left cheek that just missed his eye. Lucas looked away quickly, making eye contact with a very young man. His eyes looked over the book he was reading. He looked like he belonged in a library, studying.

Counting the occupied bunks on his way down the line to the last one, there were twelve. Twenty-six prisoners, he began to feel slightly claustrophobic. Lucas made his way to the empty top bunk to spread out the blanket. Lucas was startled when he saw one of men with a tattooed face sit down on a metal toilet not three feet away from his bunk.

"Welcome to hell!" looking down, he saw an old man laying down looking up at him with a grin on his face. Lucas jumped up on his bed laying down staring at the dingy ceiling. He glanced over as saw that other inmates were carrying on with whatever they were doing.

"Lights out in five minutes." A guard hollered as he pace the corridor.

Five minutes came, along with the darkness of the prison. Lucas closed his eyes in search for rest, but none came. There was snoring of countless men, the constant drip from the sink by the toilet that was also being used, men still talking, and there was even a violent scream in the distant. After a while, his heavy eyes decided that it was time to sleep.

Lucas was abruptly woken out of his sleep when the guards where banging their batons on the bars to wake all the prisoners. Lucas watched as his cellmates rolled out of bed and lined up at the cells gate. Lucas followed suit.

"What are we doing?" Lucas dared to ask to the old man.

"Morning torture." the man gave him a toothless grin.

Lucas found himself outside surrounded by over two hundred inmates as they were all made to walk from corner to corner of the large courtyard, the one that he passed the night before, for an hour. After, they slowly made their way back inside for their breakfast.

Carrying the tray of his meagre meal of slimy porridge, Lucas found an empty table with his back to a wall.

"I wouldn't sit there if i were you." Lucas look up and saw the old man. He motioned his head indicating to follow him. Picking up his tray he trailed the old man, he sat down beside him at an already crowed table.

"What was wrong with that one?" Lucas asked before he looked back as the tattooed faced men that sat down where he was.

"Russian Mafia." The old man replied as he began eating his food.

"Thank you." Lucas said as he took a bite of his own food.

"Ilya." the old man extended his hand to the younger man.

"Lucas." he accepted the hand and smiled.

"How long were you in the the 'Russian Inquisition Chamber'"? The old man indicated to the scabbed wrist before he let go of his hand. Lucas pulled his sleeves down. "Don't worry, we've all been there. I was there for two weeks before they sent me here."

"Not sure. Over a month, probably longer." the spy rubbed his shaved head.

"I'm sorry, my friend. Not a pleasant place." He took another bite of his food. "Some of us are hiding what they want to know, the rest completely innocent. You see the kid over there," He pointed at the young student. "Travis Bedford. American. Traveling with some friends. Smoked a little cannabis night before he was to fly out. There was a little speck of it in his shoe. He has been here two years now. He is innocent ."

"And are you innocent?" Lucas asked, still looking at the kid who kept his head down.

Ilya laughed before he took a sip of his water. They finished their meal in silence.

"What happens to the women, here?" Lucas asked quietly thinking about Olive.

"You're not alone." the old man stated, Lucas shook his head. "There are usually only a few dozen women here. They have their own special unit, back were you came from. Sometimes we get a glimpse of them on the way to the factory. Thats all I know."

"Thank you." Lucas gave a weak smile. "So, what happens next?" he asked.

"We work like dogs in the 'sweatshop'. Supper. Bed. Repeat." Ilya replied.

Elbows on the table, head in his hands as Lucas stared down at his empty tray.

"Look around, Lucas. This is your life now. Better get use to it."


	9. Chapter 9

New Chapter. Enjoy.

Day 1,660

Lucas was escorted into a small white room. There was the same metal table that he has seen a hundred times. He willing sat down with a sigh of relief. He routinely opened up his callused palms over the table and let the guard cuff his wrist. Resting his arms on the table. He leaned over examining the deep scratch that wrap around the top of his arm and ran up to his thumb. He acquired it during a brawl with a disgruntle prisoner. He took a deep breath. Every couple of months he found himself sitting in this chair waiting for his interrogator. He relished in the short time of peace and quiet since he doesn't get that often in the crowded prison. He knew this time of solitude would soon be over when they come in asking questions about MI5 and some of their operations.

Lucas wondered what they wanted to talk to him about this time. He has proven over and over again that he will not give in to their demands. Perhaps it was something about Olive. Maybe she finally caved in, telling them everything she knew about whatever operation her father was working on. He hasn't seen her in the last four years. He missed her company. He missed the deep dimples in her cheeks every time she smiled. The freckles on her left shoulder. The way his name rolled off her tongue. He hoped that she was okay.

"Lucas, How are you?" Arkardy greeted the prisoner soon after the door was opened.

"Oh, just fantastic." Lucas said sarcastically, as he watch the older man make his way to the table. He took the bottle of water that was offered to him and took a sip.

"I'm sorry to hear about Ilya. I know you spoke of him often. His little philosophies. Inspired a few of your tattoos, if I remember correctly" Arkardy recalled as he leaned back in his chair. Tilting his head in condolence.

Lucas remain silent as he fiddle against the tight cuffs that was irritating a fresh gash on his left arm

"Dmitry, come release him." He commanded after he saw the discomfort. The guard came in and did as he was told. "Thank you." Lucas whispered as he slowly clasped his injured arm and rested it on his lap. "Isn't that better. Now we can talk like friends. Oh, how I missed our little chats togethers."

"Friends? Still funny as ever, Arkardy." Lucas snorted as he shifted his worn body in his seat.

" Oh course we are friends, Lucas." the Russian declared.

"Well, 'Friend'." the prisoner spat. "It has been a while since I have 'honoured' with you presence."

"I know. I'm sorry. This past year has been a busy one for me, but I am here now." He said clasping his hands. "It seems to me that you could use a friend since yours seem to have forgotten you."

"Your wrong." Lucas fumed under his breath.

"Am I? After four years you still believe that Harry Pearce will come to your rescue." the man stated. "He has done nothing but abandon you, Lucas. He doesn't deserve your loyalty." Lucas just stared at his hands as the words pierced his gut. "You are alone, Lucas. You have been replaced. He replaced Olive." The spy slowly lift his head at the mention of her name. "I am your only friend now."

"'When a sinister person means to be your enemy, they always start by trying to become your friend.' William Blake." Lucas quoted giving Arkardy a grin.

"Lucas, again with William Blake. Your memory continues amazes me." the man laughed. "But you can trust me. You never know, perhaps you will see your wife again. Unless you have forgotten about her."

"I would never forget my wife." Lucas jaw was clenched. He thought about her everyday, remembering the last thing she spoke to him as guilt took over him.

"Are you so sure? I know you were fond of someone else. She was quite beautiful. I don't blame you. Entrapped many a man with those green eyes, those red lips, and sultry voice. What a waste." Arkardy declared with a curl on his lips.

"What have you done to her?" Lucas demanded but was ignored.

"Stubborn, just like Hugo. She is truly her father's daughter." Lucas stared coldly at the man and his hands formed a fist, his nails digging into his palm. "Funny story about Hugo Prince, he also fell in love with someone he worked with. Ruined his marriage. Don't make the same mistake, Lucas. Women like Olive can't be trusted. She will be the end of you. Hugo learned this the hard way, God rest his soul."

Lucas' heart pounded against his chest as he took in everything the man was saying. Olive has told him how much she longed to held in her fathers arms. If what the man said was true, she will never see him again. He ached for her, when she finds out it will destroy her. Everything she had endured was for him. He didn't know what he would do if the one person he wanted to see back home was ripped from the world.

"So I have proposal that will get you back in your wife's arms." Arkardy leaned on the table, pulling the prisoner out of his thoughts.

"And what is that?" Lucas muttered still glaring at the man.

"Be my eyes and ears in London. Work with MI5, find out their secrets, their plans. Then report everything to this for me and you will have your life back." he offered the spy.

"Lets say I do this for you. What happens to her?" Lucas asked looking down at his hand noticing the red marks from his nails.

"Nothing. She is staying here until she divulge everything she knows. In fact, I have new Chief interrogator coming in that seems very promising. Nazar has proven to be less than useless."

"Then I guess I'm staying too. I'm not about to abandon her." Lucas retorted, he took large gulp of his water.

"Still standing by her." He stated as he watched the spy. "Very well, Lucas. I was just trying to help you like a friend."

"Thanks, but don't need extra friends." Lucas snarled as he bared his teeth.

"Fine." The man stood up and made his way to the door. "Just remember, Lucas, she will be the end of you." he warned, turning back to the prisoner. With that, he left. Leaving Lucas to dwell on the choice that he had made.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the next Chapter.

Day 1701

Lucas rocked himself back and forth as he sat on the floor. His hands pulling at his hair. His body trembled as he suppress the desire to scream at the top of his lungs. There was a reason why humans needed interactions with another. Long periods of time alone could drive you to the edge of sanity. Lucas found himself balancing on that edge. He had lost all perspective of time. He could been in solitude for days, weeks, or even months. He could never be sure.

Lucas almost broke down in tears of joy when he heard the door open and two guards walked towards him. He willing surrendered himself as they forced his hands behind his back and tightly tied them with rope before leading him out of the small cell.

He almost didn't recognized the woman already kneeling on the floor as he was shoved into the room. Her hands were tied behind her. She was leaning forward, head hang as if in prayer. Her hair, that had grown back, fell around her face. Her clothes hung loosely on her quivering body. The guards forced him to his knees a few feet away from her.

"Olive?" his whispered but there was no reply. He said her name a second time, a little louder. Nothing.

"Happy New Year!" The prisoners both looked up at the new voice in the room. The Russian couldn't be much older then thirty years old. His dark hair was slicked back with gel. The man paced the room with his hands behind his back.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Oleg Darshavin. I am the master of this place and I will be treated with respect." He walked over to Olive and roughly grabbed her chin and pulled it up towards him. "Look at me!" He spat as his grip tighten on her jaw. Her eyes slowly met his. "You will look at me when I am talking. You will speak only when told to do so." He let go of her and walked over to Lucas who already decided to look up at him. "You will obey my every command." He continued to pace the room around the two prisoners. "If you look, breath, talk, or move in a way that displeases me. You will be punished. If you lie to me. You will will be punished. If there is as much as one hair out place. You will be punished. Obey me and you will be rewarded."

"I have been told that the two of you have been proven defiant. Unwilling to cooperate" He stopped and looked down at Olive. "This is habit that will soon be broken."

"Now, we will see how well you listen." Oleg took his stance to face both of them. "Stand up and turn around, face the wall." They both did. "Step into your square." Lucas looked down and saw a small red square in front of him. Olive had one as well. They both took a few steps forward so their bare feet were together inside the square, leaving less then a centimetre to the inside of the red line. "If so much as a toe nail crosses that line, there will be punishment. When I return and are you are still standing, you will be rewarded." With that, the man turned on the heels and marched out of the room leaving them alone. Lucas looked over his shoulder and saw a guard who took watch sitting on a chair by the door.

Hours slowly passed by while two spies stood still in their spots, their eyes focusing on the wall in front of them. The muscles throughout their legs began to throb from teetering back and forth. Knees felt like they could buckle under at any minutes. Lucas took deep breaths and tried to focus on anything but the pain shooting up his body. He could hear several guards gathered in the room complaining that they had to work New Years Day. They hurled insults towards the prisoners to make themselves feel better. Lucas looked to his left and saw Olive's trembling body, her eyes squeezed shut as she fought through her own anguish.

Lucas' heart stopped as he watch Olive stubble forward, her knees gave in hitting the solid floor before she toppled over. It took all his will power not to step forward to her aid, there was nothing he could do anyway. Instantly, two of the guards rushed to her pulling her up by grabbing a handful of hair. They reached for the hook hanging from the ceiling and scooped her bound wrist in the curve of the hook. "Please don't" She pleaded as they pulled the chain back as her arms started raising towards the ceiling causing her shoulder to be wrenched back in an extremely painful position. She leaned forward trying relieve some of the discomfort that racked her body as she suppressed her sobs. The guards causally walked back to their station and continue to chat among themselves.

Lucas stared at the wall once more, surprised that he wished he was back in isolation were he could actually move his muscles. Laughing to himself about the ridiculous situation he was in. He never thought that standing still in the same spot would be considered torture. He was very wrong.

"Excellent. Looks like I won't be dinning alone." his voice caused Lucas skin to crawl. "Lucas, come and join me."

Hesitantly, Lucas turned around worried that his tired muscle would fail him and he would tumble walking over Oleg, who was already sitting down at the table as a woman placed a pot on the table along with three table settings. Thankfully a guard was by his side and roughly help him to the table, undoing his tied before going back to his post. Lucas sat down and let out a sigh of relief before he made eye contact with his new captor.

"This is Shchi," Oleg began ladling out the hot soup into a bowl and placing it in front of Lucas. "it is my favourite meal. One of our most common dishes. Have you ever had it before?" He ask revealing the gap between his teeth.

"I have." Lucas said quietly with a half smile. "My wife has made it for me many times."

"Very well then. Try and tell me how it compares." Oleg said as he eats a spoonful.

Lucas tentatively lift up the spoon from the bowl and eats. It has been the first meal with flavour that he has had in a long time. The familiar taste made him long for his wife even more then before.

"So? What do you think?" Oleg asks.

"Very good. Thank you." Lucas replied before having another spoon. Remembering that Olive was still in the room, he looked to his right and saw her still hanging as he saw her muscles contracted in pain.

"You will look at me, not at her." He snapped. Lucas quickly looked back.

"Now, I was hoping we could use this time to get to know each other. Since we will be spending some time together. You have a wife. Russian?" the man asked.

"Yes." Lucas replied.

"Where did you two meet?" Oleg asked as he pour tumblers with some vodka offering one to Lucas.

We umm…Thank you." He accepted the drink."We met…she was waitress at a local joint near my home. She was trying to pay off her student loans. She worked as a teacher during the day. She didn't have time to go out with me have the two jobs, so I continued to go to the restaurant every night until she had time." Lucas smiled sheepishly at the memory.

"Ah, a true romantic." Oleg smile as he took a sip of his vodka. "You will look at me!" Oleg pounded the table as he caught Lucas looking over at Olive. Lucas jumped. "Do you wish to join her? It can be arranged."

"No. I just…" Lucas stopped himself.

"You just what?" the Russian stood up and walked around to Lucas.

"I just…" Lucas voice was caught in his throat as he searched for the right words.

"You feel bad for her?" Oleg yanked on his hair making Lucas look up at him. "You want me to release her?" Lucas closed his eyes. "Look at me!" He yelled. "You have disappointed me, Lucas" Oleg dragged Lucas out of his seat by his hair and pulled him towards Olive. He forced the prisoner to his knees right in front of the woman. Oleg lifted up her chin so her eyes met her partners. "If I let her go, you need to take her place. Do you wish to do this?"

Lucas watch as silent tears left her eyes as she slightly shook her head. "Yes." He whispered.

"What was that? Speak up?" Oleg demanded.

"Yes. Let her go. I'll take her place." his voice shook.

"How noble." The Russian beckoned the guards.

They tied the prisoner back up and hoisted his arms behind his back so he matched Olive current position. Then they released the woman letting her drop to the ground in her weakness

"Have a good night, Lucas. Perhaps, you will learn how show some respect" Oleg followed the guards as they dragged her out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Another Chapter. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Hope you will enjoy this next chapter.

Day 1,966

"Leave him alone." the woman bellowed. She struggled against the chains holding her arms above her head. Rage took over her emotions, deep down she wanted to break down and just cry for days, but that is exactly what they wanted. Oleg wanted to see her completely broken, so that she would give in to his every demand. Every blow that collided into her partner made her want to give up, but remembered the promise she had made to her father. "Please Stop!" Her plead went unheard while the beatings continued.

"Olive, only you have the power to make it stop. Tell me what I want to know and it will stop." Oleg walked calmly around the sizeable interrogation room. He looked like he belonged in a business meeting, not a filthy prison.

Olive's jaw clenched, her breath was heavy. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs and tear Oleg's throat out. Still she remains silent, watching her partner suspended from his wrist. His muscles tensed, anticipating another violation to his weakening body. Abruptly, another blow to his stomach knocking the air out of his lung, blood rolled down his chin. His knee failed him buckling under leaving his wrist the bearing all the weight of his injured body. His head hanging from his shoulders.

"Leave us." Oleg commanded motioning to the guards, he walked over to the table to the left of Lucas. It had an assortment of blunt instruments, that the prisoner has already felt the sting of most of them. He dons on a blue rubber gloves on his right hand.

Olives heart starts racing watching her tormentors making his way to Lucas. He lifts the man's chin, with the gloved hand, showing his disfigured face. His right eye was completely swollen shut while his other fought to stay conscious. "How are you feeling, Lucas?" Oleg inquired. "Fuck you." was the mumbled response. The chin was released and his head bobbed forward once again.

"See what you have done to him?" He slowly made his to Olive, pulling of the glove off tossing it to the floor. Olive just stared ahead fixed on the chain holding Lucas up. "I know you think you are strong, but you are far from it. Though you have impressed me with the way you handle pain. Many woman in your position would have broke just weeks after what you have endured. But I know your weakness now." He gander over his shoulder at the spy behind him.

"But he's not your only weakness though, is he?" He looked back at her. "It must be hard trying to live up to your successful brother. Doctor, isn't he? Cardiologist. Your parents must have been so proud when he come home with his papers. Or your sister with her beautiful family. Finally giving your mother the grand babies she's always wanted. Four of them now, I believe. Then theres you, the baby of the family. Always fighting for you fathers attention. He must be so proud of you, when most of your job required you to sell your body for in formation. Beautiful family. The Doctor, the Mother, and then the Whore." Olives body quivered, every word stabbing her gut like a dull dagger.

"If your father was such a big shot in the Secret Services, why hasn't he come to your rescue? Ashamed maybe? Useless to your Country. A Joke." Oleg pulled an envelop from his tailored jacket, pulling out the photos. "I have a present for you, from home." He stood beside her holding up the images. "They don't seem to be missing you." Olive looked away refusing to see them. "They look so happy. Living their meaningful lives. While you rot away. Oh, here is one your new nephew, adorable." Olive gave in and glanced at the photos of her family. Oleg flipped through them slowly. Olive's heart broke when Oleg stopped on one image. A tombstone reading _"Here Lies Hugo Prince - Born April 4th, 1939 - Died September 22, 2003"._ "This was a year ago, today." Oleg Stated. Olive gasped, tears falling down.

"Like I said, your weakness will break you. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But soon, you will tell me what I need to know." The man put the photo's back in the envelop. He walked over to the door letting the guard enter the room.

"Bring them back to her cell. She did this to him, she can mend him." Oleg commanded leaning against the wall by the door.

Two guards lowered an unconscious Lucas, dragging his beaten body out of the room. While one guard release Olive, roughly grabbing her right arm pulling her towards following the others.

"Just remember, Olive. No matter how much you conceal from me, your only way out of here will be in a bodybag." Oleg threatened.

Back in the cell, the two guards roughly dropped Lucas in the middle of the floor, while the third shoved her in. They slammed the door and locked it.

Uncontrollable sobs erupted as soon as Olive drop to her knees, her head falling into hand. Reiterating everything that just happened, grasping the fact that her father was dead. She looked up and saw the broken man crumpled on the floor. She slowly crawled towards Lucas, tears still falling. Gently, she roll him over so he was laying was on his back. Hands shaking franticly, she pressed two fingers on his neck feeling his weak pulse. "Wake up, Lucas." Her hand slid up to his face. "Please wake up." the woman whimpered. "Please wake up. Lucas, I need you." Her thumb caressed his swollen eyes. "Don't leave me. Please. I need you." Slowly making her way to the floor, she grabbed hold of his limp hand pulling it in close to her heart. Laying beside him, she closed her eyes longing to escape the reality of her nightmare. "Wake up. Please wake up. Just wake up. I need you to wake up." she repeated over and over under her breath. Exhaustion took over as she fell into a restless sleep.

Olive's opened her eyes when she heard a grunt leaving the man's lips. "Lucas?" She pushed herself up looking down at him. His one good eye slowly opened looking up at her.

"Olive." his voice was barely audible. His face contorted in pain.

"I'm here. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." another burst of tears came flowing, still holding onto his hand.

"Did you…" He struggled to speak.

"No. " She wiped away her wet face.

"Good." he muttered, he made a effort to sit up.

"Here." she help him to a sitting position, "Come on, let's get you to the bed." She pulled him up and took his weight leading him the few steps to the cot. He carefully sat down bending forward as his arms rested on his thighs.

"Are you going be okay?" She asked, regretting it the moment it left her lips.

"I think so. You?" his quivering hands rubbed his temples.

"No. I'm not." She sat down beside him. "Can you do something for me?" He looked at her. "I don't think I'm ever leaving so…"

"Olive…" Lucas tried to interrupt but was unsuccessful.

"Lucas, just listen. Okay?" He nodded his head. "I need you to remember something for me. Don't ask why or what it is. Just remember it. Can you do that?"

"Of course. What is it?" He took her hand in his own.

"Tiresias. That all. Just Remember Tiresias."


	12. Chapter 12

Another Chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Day 2,494

_"__You still believe that Harry Pearce will come to your rescue. Harry is going to bring us back home. I know it. He will not abandon us. He has done nothing but abandon you, Lucas. He doesn't deserve your loyalty. He will not abandon us. Be my eyes and ears in London. You get to go home. When a sinister person means to be your enemy, they always start by trying to become your friend." _Lucas was haunted by voices that would never leave him. He has been in isolation for some time now. Each time he was put back in his lonely cell, he sentence in solitude seem to lengthen. No one for company but the whispers in the dark.

"_Where is he? I thought that he would have done something by now. He has had weeks to do something and yet nothing is being done. Women like Olive can't be trusted, Lucas. Why put up such a scene for someone you don't love? I would never fight that much for someone I don't care for. It must be love. Women like Olive can't be trusted. I don't think I'm ever leaving. Lucas would you fight like this with your wife. Would you fight for her love? Tell me about Sugarhorse. You need to have hope that you will see her again. You will see her again. He will not abandon us. Do our lives mean anything to him?" _Huddled in the corner pulling out his hair, Lucas tried to control his thoughts but they fought back with more force.

"Stop it! Just stop!" He muttered but they persisted._"We will survive this, right? I don't think I'm ever leaving. Sugarhorse. Tell me about Sugarhorse. Be my eyes and ears in London. Why put up such a scene for someone you don't love? He doesn't deserve your loyalty. Can you do something for me? It must be love. Just remember it. Tiresias. Just Tiresias. I don't think I'm ever leaving." _

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lucas screamed at the top of lungs his hands clutching on to his ears. Silence. They've fled, for now. Lucas was sure that they would return, stronger and more vivid then before. Agitated, he paced his caged, his memory of his life before this hell slipping through his fingers. What was it like? He tried to picture his wife, but the image was a blur. Frustrated with himself, he began smacking his head hoping her would knock something back in.

"I can't do this. I need to get out of here. I need to leave. I need to see her. This can't be it. There has to be a way out of here. No one is coming for you. You have to find a way out. There has to be a way out." Lucas rambled to himself as he continued to pace.

"There is a way out." Lucas smiled hearing a single set of footsteps, Lucas submissively brought his hand in front of him waiting. "Let's get going, Inmate." The smug guard walked in twirling the cuffs around his finger walking towards the prisoner. Lucas immediately kicked him to the ground. Straddling him, Lucas grab his head bashed his head to the floor, knocking him out cold. He stood up and looked out into the hallway, searching for any sign that someone else was coming.

Lucas pulled the door in leaving it slightly ajar. Franticly, he pulled off the guards clothes. Donning the uniform for himself. He placed the green cap on his head, tucking in his growing hair. Holding the keys in one hand and the beating baton in the other, he looked down at the man in his undergarment attempting to calm his nerves. He took deep breath and walked out of his cell locking the door behind him. He took a breath and started to march down the hallway.

Stopping at every cell, opening the little door to the peep hole, searching inside each one. He heart started racing when he heard multiple foot falls coming around the corner. He lowered his cap hiding his face. They were dragging a prisoner, Lucas leaned against the wall slightly nodding his head as they passed by. He started walking, glancing behind him and watched as they turned another corner. He continued his search, going from door to door peering inside each one.

The hunt was over when he spotted Olive in the far corner of her cell. Hugging her knees leaning against the wall. Lucas began fumbling with the keys testing every one of them until the door unlocked.

"Olive." He whispered making his way to her. She was unresponsive, eyes fixated on the wall. "Olive get up, we need to go now." His hand rested on her shoulder.

"For the last time, I don't know." She muttered as she recoiled protecting her head with her hand, shaking with uncontrollable fear.

"It's me, Lucas. I'm going to get you out of here. Okay." He took off the cap trying to reassure her that he wasn't going to harm her. "Please, Olive. We have to hurry."

The terrified glaze slowly fell away replaced with relief. "Lucas!" She let out a snivel her arms wrapped around him.

"Yes. Olive listen we need to get going. I'm going to handcuff you and lead you out right those doors. Okay?" he rubbed her back. Her head nodded in agreement before she push herself way from him giving him her wrists. He place the cuffs on, put his cap back on and escorted her out of the cell.

Lucas glanced in both directions unsure which way to go. Panic stuck him as he searched for any sign that would lead them out.

"What's wrong?" Olive asked looking up at him. Lucas ignored her and started walking to the left, holding tightly to Olive's arm, as he tired to find his way through the prison.

His heart starting pound when a guard turned the corner and started walk towards them. He felt Olive tense up as she held her breath. In his nervousness, Lucas slightly bumped into the wall, but quickly found his bearings again. "Where you taking her?" The man causally ask as he approached them. "Prisoner Transfer, Oleg's orders." Lucas lowered his voice and spoke in his flawless Russian. "Too bad." He roughly grabbed Olive's chin. "She was tons of fun." He dropped her chin and continued on his way. Lucas sighed with relief, the man's approval confirmed that they were headed in the right direction. He looked over at Olive seeing the distraught look on her face.

"Did you drop this?" Lucas stopped in his tracks when he heard the guard walking back to them. Lucas turned around to see the man holding an identification badge. The Russian was glancing down at the picture before he handed it over to his colleague. He then took a good look at Lucas. "You're not…" He recognized the prisoner. He reached for his baton but was knocked down by a kick to the knees. Olive immediately wrapped the chain attached to her wrist around his neck and pull with all her might constricting air flow.

Lucas watched as Olive furiously strangled the man. He didn't recognized the woman before him which was replace with utter rage. "Olive. Let him go." He tired to calm her down. "We need to go." Olive looked up at her partner and saw the plea in his eyes. She loosened her grip she had on unresponsive man. Lucas took her shaking hands and helped her up. "Are you okay?" she just slightly nodded her head as she looked down at the man that she clearly loathed. "Lets go."

Just as they started down the hall and turned the corner, an alarm started blaring through out the prison. "Shit." Lucas muttered as he quicken their pace. He heard numerous foot falls coming from every direction. He ducked in a storage closet pulling Olive in with him.

He stared down at her in defeat. "I'm sorry. I failed you." He whispered after the foot step pass the door and disappeared in the distant. He removed the hat tossing it to the ground.

"It's okay. At least your still fighting?" Olive smiled weakly, resting her hand on his chest.

"Olive, you are worth fighting for." Lucas hands held her head and he pulled her in close, planting a passionate kiss on her lips. He slowly pulled away breathing her in, his thumb caressing her cheek. Olive began weeping silently, burying her head in his chest. His body tensed when he heard the shuffling of feet on the other side of the door. "Lucas." She muttered with fear. He held her close wanting to protect her from the pain that was surely coming their way.

"How sweet!" spoke one of the four guards as the door opened. Two guards ripped Olive out of his arms and dragged her down the hallway. The other two roughly grabbed Lucas and followed suit.

XXXX

Lucas found himself stripped of his clothes sitting on stool and his hand chained between his legs. He stared at the batteries and cables on the table to right of him. His shaking body betrayed him as he waited for his punishment. Lucas heart ceased when he heard the blood curdling scream in the distant.

His body tensed when he saw Oleg storming into the room. He marched to the table on the back wall and pulled on blue gloves on. Without warning, water gushed on top of him followed quickly by a zap overtook his body. Lucas howled throwing his head back in pain.

"You have disappointed me, Lucas. Just when I though we had an understanding." Oleg lifted the prisoner head to face him. Oleg let go as another shock erupted.

Lucas clenched his jaw fighting back his agony. He head another scream in the distant. "What are they doing to her?" He roared.

"Oh, she being reacquainted with an old friend. She should have killed him when she had the chance." Oleg smirked.

"Fucking Bastard." Lucas snarled earning him another spout of electricity shooting through his body. His arms rested on his thighs as he leaned forward.

"Lucas, you must remember, nobody escapes Lushanka. And now you will both pay the price for your stupidity."


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the next Chapter. Happy reading.

Day 2,922

Laying on his back on the cold floor looking into the darkness of his cell. He imagined that he was laying on the tall grass in the pastures behind his childhood home in Cumbria. His father would lay beside him and remind him the wonders of God as they star gazed. That God came to save all of humanity. Lucas laughed at the memory. There is no God in Lushanka. There was no humanity in this hell, only callousness. In the early years of his imprisonment, he thought of God often, asking him why? But day by day, year by year, he didn't even bother anymore. God has abandon him, just like Lucas abandon God in his youth. Caught in a limbo where he doesn't care weather he is dead or alive. He lost everything in himself that was holding on to hope. All feelings ceased, leaving him an empty shell of his former self. It is just easier to remain numb.

The light suddenly turned on blinding the spy. He sat up as he squinted his eyes trying to get use to the light once more. When he saw Oleg walking in his direction, Lucas scrambled to his feet, eyes focusing on the floor. The man held his breath anticipating harm to come to him.

"You have a visitor." Oleg declared grabbing the prisoner's arm and escorting him out of the cell.

"Lucas, my friend. Come sit." Making it to their destination, Lucas was greeted by Arkardy Kachimov who was standing by the table. His arms wide open as if he was meeting an old friend.

The prisoner nodded his head slightly before Oleg push him towards the table, allowing him to make his own way to the table. He sat down simultaneously with Arkardy. Lucas sat straight in his chair his hand on his lap as he made eye contact with the man across from him. In his peripheral vision, he saw Oleg leave the room closing the door behind him.

"Lucas, I was surprised to hear that you wanted to see me. What can I do for you?" Arkardy started the conversation.

"Yes." Lucas stated plainly. His hand quivered with nervousness.

"Yes?" Arkardy echoed staring at the spy.

"Yes. I will be your spy." He spat the words out. "I will do what ever you need me to do."

"Well, let's just think about this for a minute." He ruminated, leaning forward resting his elbows on the table, fingers interlocked. "Just over a year ago you attempted to escape. Then a few months ago you tried to take your own life. Now you want me to just let you go home and be my spy. Give me one reason why I would allow this?"

"Aside from offering it to me every time we meet. I know that having a spy infiltrate MI-5 would be huge asset and would sling shot your career with the FSB. Plus, I'm tired of waiting. They're not coming for me. Harry and MI-5 has obviously forgotten me, so why do them any more favours. I will find out any secrets you want." Lucas spoke boldly.

"I"m glad you have come to your senses. But you realize I can't just let you go tomorrow." He cocked his head.

"I know." the prisoner said coldly.

"It could take several months." The Russian commented.

"Are you afraid I'm going to change my mind?" Lucas leaned forward resting his arms on the table. "Cause that won't happen. I'm done. "If you can't beat them, join them." Am I right?"

"That you are, Lucas." Arkardy gave him a satisfied smile.

"Do we have a deal then?" Lucas returned with a weak grin.

"We have a deal." Arkardy extended his hand across the table and Lucas accepted it. "Now, we have to find a way to make Harry think it was his idea. Which may take time."

"I understand." He leaned back in his chair. "How will this work when I'm back?" He asked.

"Someone will make contact with you. They with be the go between. " The Russian replied.

"Of course." Lucas nodded his head with a smile. He stared down at his hands as his smile faded.

"Lucas, What else is on you mind?" Arkardy noticed the spy lost in his thoughts.

"What?" He looked up quickly. "Oh umm…it's nothing."

"Your lying to me." He raised his eyebrows. "You can tell me. We are friends now, right?" he insisted.

"I just…" Lucas looked right through the man in front of him back in his own world.

"You want to know how she is." Arkardy finished the prisoner's train of thought. Lucas slowly nodded his head "Always thinking about the girl. You know I can't tell you." stated the older man.

"Yeah, well. I thought we were friends now." Lucas smirked

The Russian chuckled leaning back in his seat. He removed his black rimmed glasses and and cleaned them before placing them back on his face.

"Please, Arkardy. No one has said anything about her since…" Lucas paused remembering the dreadful night of his attempted escape.

"Since you tried to run away with her. I know. You told me many times since then." The older man recalled. He gazed at the prisoner and saw the distress that took over his face. Arkardy drew in a long breath. "They don't want me to tell you. They wanted to see you squirm. But if we are going to be working together we need to trust one another." The Russian stated. "She was transfer eight months ago, to a female facility, where she will stay for the time being."

"She's no longer in Lushanka! Why? Did she say anything?" He questioned, his voice was caught in his throat.

"No. She still keeps her secrets. We have give up on her. We have other pressing matters at hand." Arkardy adjusted the glasses on his face. "I can see why you care about her. She a very strong-minded woman. Very admirable but also very dangerous."

Lucas slowly nodded his head. Looking away breathing in the new information about his partner.

"You should be thankful. She is being treated well, better then here." He encouraged.

"Good." Lucas looked away, not sure if he believed the man in front of him. "Is there anything I could say or do to secure her release?" Lucas quickly looked back after being lost in a train of thought for several minutes.

"Unfortunately not." Arkardy saw the man in front of him deflate. "Lucas, be happy, you get to go home. Forget about her. Remember, she is the one that caused your imprisonment. You don't owe her anything."

Lucas stared coldly at the man across from him before he let his hands hold up his head. His heart sank as he pictured Olive. He defiantly wasn't going to forget about her.

"How about this? Prove yourself to be a valuable asset and we will see what I can do." the man suggested after a few moments.

Lucas nodded his head slowly.

"Good. Is there anything else I can do for you?" asked the Russian.

"No." Lucas shook his head. "I believe that was it."


	14. Chapter 14

Day 3,110 ~November 10, 2007~

Darkness. Something that he had been so use to that he almost found it comforting at times, but this was not one of those times. Cloaked in darkness he had no choice but to trust the hands that lead him out of his prison. His hand chained in front of him were restricted from movement as short chained attached to the binds around his ankles, proving it difficult for him to walk. Unsure where he was being taken, he prepared himself for any possible out come. Since his last visit with Arkardy, Oleg didn't take too kindly when he was told about the deal Lucas had made with his boss. He had seem to take out his aggression on the prisoner, frequent beating sessions, denial of nourishment and threatening him with the prospect of death. This could be it, he thought. Oleg could have finally decided that his life should end. The idea of dying didn't bother Lucas, the fact that he accepted death was what really frighten him.

He found himself being shoved into a confined place. Coffin? He wondered before he felt movement. Car. He was leaving the prison. They seem to have been traveling for hours. Where the hell were they taking him? He longed to stretch out his long frame from his current fetal position. His new found claustrophobia getting the best of him, his breathing had quicken as squirmed uncontrollably. He desired to be free from this cage.

The car stopped suddenly and the boot of the car opened followed by a few sets of hand pulling him out, leading him up a flight of stairs. He was forced to sit down before someone weaved a buckle under his arms around his waist to hold him in his seat. Silence. No one spoke a word making Lucas feel uneasy. He felt a loud engine roar followed by movement. He recognized the feeling right away. Plane.

After he felt the plane landed, the silent hands escorted him to another car. This time his restrains were removed and was place in the back seat of the car. His heart pounded against his chest when he realized that this was it. He was going home. It terrified him. He had been use to a certain way of life, that wasn't really living, that he wasn't sure how well he would cope being thrusted back into civilization.

The car stopped, rough hands pulled him out. Two sets of hand trying to steady his wobbly legs that were sore from lack of use. The hood that covered his head since he was in the prison was pulled off. Even though it was night his eyes squinted from the brightness of the what little light there was while he tried to focus on the people standing in the distance. Harry. His breath quickens. He watches as one of the three men started walking towards them. The hands that were holding him up pushed him forward. He stumbled slightly before finding his feet, walking slowly towards his former boss.

"Hello, Harry." he acknowledged the older man.

"Welcome home, Lucas, how are you feeling?" Harry greeted as he place he hand on his back as he escorted him to the car.

"Fine. Good." Lucas sniffed. "Cold." the door to the car was opened by the younger man who accompanied Harry. Lucas sat down scowling at Arkardy and Harry through the windshield. Wondering what the two men had to say to each other. He glanced down at his hand and watched it shake with anxiety. Forming a fist he attempted to stop his tremors. He head shot up when he heard the door open and watched at the younger man sit down in the drivers seat in front of him. Followed by Harry in the passenger seat. Lucas rests his head on the window and just gaze out into the night.

As he watched the building of his home land pass by his gut wrenched with guilt. Olive should be with him in this car. He closed his eyes while his hand found his lips remembering the last kiss they shared. He was determined to save her but he just let her down and now he didn't know if he could help her be liberated from her prison.

"How did they treat you?" Lucas looked up as his thoughts were interrupted by the question from his boss.

"Sometimes well. Sometimes not." He rested his head once more on the window. "They told me, I could come home if I spied for them."

"What did you say?" Harry asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I said yes." Lucas smiled weakly at the older man. _"_Do you think we can stop for some fish and chips? I've got a craving."

"Of course, Lucas." Harry accommodated the newly freed man.

XXXX

In the large, surprisingly clean lavatory, Lucas breathed a sigh relief when he finally had a minute to himself. Encountering the officers in Section D was a overwhelming after being left in solitude for so long. The stares of sympathy and curiosity directed at him made him very uncomfortable and he wanted to crawl back in the hole where he came from. He didn't even recognized anyone any more, most of them were probably still in high school before he was taken in to custody in Russia. The only familiar face was Malcolm which prompted an genuine smiled for the first time since his return to London.

Taking a good look at himself in the mirror, he barely recognized the man staring back at him. He was no longer the young man filled with the flame of aspiration. He felt like an old man whose heart was a dying ember struggling to survive. The palm of his right hand covered his mouth in hope to stifle any emotion from coming through. Intaking a breath he turned the hot water filling the sink before proceeding to wash his face with his hands.

"Dum spiro spero." Lucas glanced over his shoulder eyeing the head of Section D. Turing back continuing to washing his hands.

"While I live I hope." He stated as he scrubbed his hands vigorously. "Tattooing's part of the culture in there. You don't do it, you don't belong - you don't belong, you're dead." He spat. "They all mean something." The spy turned showing off the tattoo on his chest. "There's a specific iconography. Fascinating, really." After a brief moment of awkward silence."So, how did Tom Quinn work out?" Lucas turned back to the sink and continued washing himself.

"He took early retirement." replied the older man.

"How did you get me back, Harry?" He asked as he proceeded to dry himself with a towel facing the other man.

"We caught one of their top men accessing confidential files from the British Power Consortium. This is ahead of a substantial oil-supply deal between the UK and Russia. Very embarrassing for them. I used their embarrassment as collateral." Explained Harry.

"You horse-traded. What about Olive? What are your plans to get her back?" He dropped the towel so it hanged over one of the sinks before he leaned on another. His arms crossed his chest as he glare at the man before him. "Or are you just going to leave her there?"

"Lucas." Harry sighed trying to find the right words to say to the dispirited man. "Now is not the time talk about Olive."

Lucas stared blankly at the man before him before turning around retrieving his blue shirt. "You need rest." He heard the man speak while he pulled his arms through the sleeves. "Welcome home to a safe house with a stained mattress and nylon sheets." The spy button up his shirt with a mocking smile on his lips.

"You're malnourished, running on adrenaline. Close to exhaustion." Harry insisted.

"So where do I go? You want me to go and watch pay-per-view in a Holiday Inn? Catch up on eight years of Coronation Street? Where do I go, Harry? What am I supposed to do when I get there? Just tell me and I'll go and I'll do it." He asked, he whole demeanour sank in defeat.

"I'm giving you clearance till midnight on Sunday. After that, you rest. Then we'll talk some more. Properly." Harry revealed.

"Have you seen her?" The younger man ask tentatively about his wife, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"She's well and happy." Harry stated casually. "It's good to see you, Lucas. You were missed." The man turn leaving Lucas alone.

Lucas stood still, eye fixed on the empty space that was occupied by his boss. Wrestling with himself to hold back all emotion from crawling their way to the surface. He abruptly turned and grabbed hold of the sink. His head hunched over. His body contracted in frustration while his knuckles turned white from his tight grasp. He restrained himself from howling at the top of his lungs. Few minutes had past before he had found his bearing, he stood up straight looking at himself once again in the mirror. He counted to ten while taking in deep breaths. Once he had composed himself, he turned on the balls of his feet and headed out of the bathroom and back to work. Where he would finally put his rusty skills to use once more in helping finding the soldier Sullivan.


	15. Chapter 15

Here is the next chapter. Sorry about the delay. Writer Block is the culprit.

XXXX

_Drip. Drip. Drip. The constant sound of leaking water was getting on his nerves. Drip. Drip. He opened his eyes in frustration, throwing his blanket off. Pushing himself towards the edge of the bed. His feet that were expecting the floor but instead was emerged in water up to his ankles. Instantly, he pulled his feet out and stood up on the bed his legs trying to stabilize on the spring mattress. He eyes swept the room for the source of the water. There she was, wearing her black backless dress showing off her slender legs, feet submerged in the water. Her raven hair cascaded over he left shoulder. _

_"__Olive" He breathed. A smiled appeared on her face. Raising her hand in front of her, she beckoned him to come slowly with her pointer finger. He jumped of the bed splashing in the water and immediately jogged towards the woman. He started to panic when he realized that he wasn't getting any closer. He quicken his pace. He notice her face transform from being in complete peace to being contorted in pain. "Help me!" She was glancing down towards the water around her feet "Lucas, help me!" she hollered before she fell into the water. Arms thrashing in the air trying to keep afloat. _

_He was in full sprint racing to her aid. He was finally getting closer and when he was few feet away, he dove onto his knees sliding towards her. He stretched out his hand to reached out for hers but just before he had her in his grasp she slipped through the water. On his hands and knees, water barely covering the top of his hands. "Olive!" He yelled pounding on the glass floor as he watched her being pulled into the abyss._

Lucas eyes shot opened starring down at his hands that had a tight grip on the area rug. He pushed himself up on his knees, trying to catch his breath. The clock on the nightstand flashed four twenty eight. The train passed by just outside the window, rattling the tracks and screeching to slow down. He rubbed his face with hands before he laid back down. Eyes towards the ceiling, he just waited for the sun to rise.

XXXX

"Good Morning, Lucas." Harry greeted the the younger spook as he walked in to the board room. "This is Ros Meyers. My new section chief." He motioned to the tall woman standing by the table.

"Ros" Lucas took her hand in a firm hand shake before they all sat down at the table. Harry was at the head while Lucas sat across from the woman.

"How are you doing? How is the new flat?" Harry asked his elbows propped on the table, his fingers interlaced.

"Fine. Just fine." Lucas answered starring at the table, his stomach turning from the all to familiar feeling of being questioned many time in Russia.

"Is there anything I can do for you? Anything you may…" The older man asked.

"Tell me why you really sent Olive to Moscow?" Lucas interrupted.

"Lucas." Harry hesitated his interlocked hands hiding his face. He starred at the man, whose jaw was clenched and he glared right back at him.

"I need to know." Lucase demanded once more.

"Ros, can you give us a minute?" Harry asked his eyes not leaving the former prisoner in front of him.

"Harry, we can't waste time. Not today." Ros warned as she made no sign to leave the room.

"Ros, please." Harry implored, facing the blond woman.

She slowly stood up turing to exit the room with out a word, clearly upset about the delay. Leaving the men starring at each other in silence.

"What do you know?" Harry asked after letting out a huff of air.

"I know that Olive's father, Hugo Prince, sent her to pick up something from a Russian asset." Lucas leaned back in his chair, his fist resting on the table. "That's all I know."

"Your right. Hugo had a resource that hinted possible operations that could have a tremendous affect in Britain. I don't know who his asset was, but I know they played a very important role in the FSB and had access to valuable information" Harry adjusted in his seat. "Hugo had retired due to health reason and wasn't able to make the trip himself. He wanted to send the only person he trusted to retrieve this information."

"His daughter." Lucas muttered under his breath.

"Yes. He asked me to help him. I agreed. I let her tag along with you. It was supposed to be a simple operation." Harry rubbed his face with his hands, his shoulders tensed.

"But someone else knew about operation and sold us out." Lucas spat.

"That seems to be the case." Harry looked away from the spy, his eyes focused on the chair that was across from him.

"Any idea who could of betrayed us?" Lucas asked.

"No." The man replied.

"So, what are you plans to get her home?" Lucas sat up in his seat his arms resting on the table, waiting for a reply.

"Lucas, it is not that simple." Harry looked back at the the young man.

"Obviously, I didn't know anything and it still took you eight years to get me back. So, what? Your just going to sit here and do nothing while she rots away in some prison." Lucas fumed as he attempted to control his anger. "You have no idea what its like being there or what they did to us. Did to her. The humiliation, the beatings, and the…" he paused finding the courage to say the words. "…the defilement. I can still hear her screams in the middle of the night. That will never go away until I know she is safe. So you better figure something out, because I don't know how much more she can take it there." Lucas's voice caught in his throat. He sighed catching his breath.

"Are you done?" Harry sat patiently taking in every word the man had said. Lucas did not responded. "You're right. I don't know what you been through. But don't think that I'm just sitting doing nothing about it." Harry rose his voice. "I have tired to negotiate for both of you for the past eight years. They wouldn't go for it. I was surprised when they agree to send you back. My guess is that Olive knows too much sensitive information about Russian Operations. The kind of information that can't leak out." Harry paused and watch the man in front of him burring a hole in the table with his eyes. "I want her back just as much as do and I promised her father I would find a way."

He looked down at his watched. Peering out the window he notice Ros was sitting at her desk glancing in his direction. He nodded his head, indicating that she can come back in. "Lucas, we need to continue on other matters. We will get her back. I never back down from a promise. Right now we need your help." The young man nodded his head, watching the young woman walk back in.

"You are aware of the death of our former section chief, Adam Carter. We have reason to believe that Arkardy Kachimov is behind it." Harry glanced at Ros before returning to the young man. "Since you seem to have sent some time with him we hoped you could enlighten us with who we are dealing with."

"If you want to get inside the head of Arkady Kachimov, the first thing you need to know is he's patient…"


	16. Chapter 16

Here is Chapter sixteen. Hope you enjoy. Thanks those who reviewed, I appreciate it.

XXXX

"Lucas, are you all right?" the man looked up from his computer looking for the owner of the voice. He saw Jo sitting at her desk facing him.

"Yeah. Why?" He adjusted himself in his chair, rubbing his face with his hand.

"You've been starring at the computer for last ten minutes. Anything interesting?" Jo stated with a half smile on her face.

"No. Just working on Dean Mitchell's postmortem." He shuffled some papers in front of him. A pen started rolling of the desk, quickly Lucas snatched it before it went over the edge.

"I'm sorry, Lucas. It's hard when they are so young." The young blonde sympathized, seeing the dejection in the older spooks face.

"I'm sorry too." He started typing on his computer.

"We can't save them all, Lucas." Jo stated.

"No, Jo. I should've been able to save this one. We were so close." Lucas hand rubbed his tired face. He closed his eyes and saw Olive starring back at him the night he tired to escape. So close.

"I can't imagine…" The young woman attempted to comfort the man.

"Don't you have work to do." He cut her off returning to the keyboard as he began to filled out the report for the young man that was shot just feet away from him. Taking a quick glance at Jo, he noticed that she was hurt. He felt bad, but he was not in the mood to discuss the case. He continued working on the postmortem, racking his brain thinking through the steps that he took that day and wondering what he could have done to prevent the death of the kid. He stopped typing, his head fell into his hands.

Files dropped on his desk, startling him. He looked up and saw Ben standing beside his desk. "Here are the files on Hugo Prince that you wanted. I searched high and low but I couldn't find everything else. My guess, what your looking for is classified. You should talk to Harry."

"Thank you, Ben." He took the pile and place it in the top drawer of his desk.

"Speaking of Harry. Who is that with him?" Ben asked.

Lucas looked up and saw Harry had just walk through the pods with a woman. The resemblance was uncanny. The oval face with prominent cheek bones. The same green eyes. The same dark hair, though his woman had a short bob that fell just under her chin. She was clearly in her late thirties but there was no doubt in Lucas' mind that this woman was related to Olive.

"I don't know." He lied as he watched the woman followed Harry into his office.

"Well, let me know if there is anything else you need." Ben offered.

"I will, thanks." Lucas said. His eyes were still focused in Harry's office. It was clear to him that the woman was upset about something and he knew very well what it was about. "Ben?" He looked up and noticed that he was already gone and was talking to Jo. Lucas logged off of his computer, retrieved the files from the drawer and made his way to the empty board room.

Sitting down, he spread everything on the table. He had looked at these files many times, trying to find something that may help him bring Olive back home. This time, after Harry had informed him about operation Sugar Horse the other day, he was hoping to find anything that would reveal the traitor. Skimming through everything but nothing. Just expired operations and dead assets. He picked up a photo of Hugo Prince and Olive. It must of been taken some time before he had met her. She was still young with a bright smile across her face, showing off her dimples. He flipped the image upside down. He stood up in frustration and paced the room. He leaned on the table scanning the papers that were scattered on the table. He grabbed a pen and wrote down a single word on a sticky note. Tiresias. He knew it meant something. Something that the Russians wanted to remain secret.

Lucas head shot up when he heard a commotion outside the room. The woman that was with Harry was a foot away from Connie James. He quickly gather up the files and left the board room to see what was going on.

"It's all your fault. You stole him away from us. You destroyed my family." She shouted at the woman who stood her ground with a cold gaze. The room remain in their position pretending to be working, but they were listening to the one sided argument. Lucas slowly walked through the room back to his desk and place the folder inside the top drawer.

"Abi, please. It's been years. Your'e just emotional." Harry tired to calm the woman down. His hand reached out for her arm, but she just swatted it away.

"Back off, Harry. You have done enough. I should have told her years ago, but no I just stood there and watched as my father just abandon his family. You are nothing but a wh…."

"Whoa, there." Lucas jumped in. He placed himself between the woman and Connie. "Let's not say anything we'll regret later."

"Lucas, I don't need you to defend me." Connie spat.

"I don't care. She deserves it." The woman uttered over his shoulder.

"Hey, how about you and I get some fresh air?" The spook suggested, ignoring the older woman. "I don't know about you but I could use it. I've had a long day." The hysterical woman wiped her face before nodding her head. "Okay. Good. Let's get out of here." Lucas guided her through the office straight to the pods. But not before he received a thank you nod from Harry.

Outside of the Thames House, watching the traffic go by. The two stood in silence. Lucas didn't want to push the woman. He want her to the be the first one to speak. He smiled, her fiery attitude reminded him of Olive. Hugo may have been a horrible father but he did have some very strong willed daughters.

"I"m sorry. I swear I'm not some crazy basket case. I just…this place just really…that women…" The woman finally spoke after resting her back on the building.

"You don't have to explain anything to me." Lucas stood beside her.

"Abigail Prince." She offered her hand.

"Lucas North." he took the hand in his own.

"Your Lucas North? Olive, my sister, spoke of a Lucas before she…was she talking about you?Did you know her?" She asked.

"Yeah. I knew her." Lucas looked at his feet. "She spoke about me?" He looked back up at the woman with a goofy smile.

"She told me about this handsome man she worked with. She wasn't wrong. Though she did said he was terrible arrogant." Abi flashed a smile before it faded. "You don't know where she is, do you?" Lucas just look at her not sure what to say. "Of course you do." She muttered looking at the ground.

"Harry hasn't told you?" Lucas asked softly.

"No." she looked back up at the man. "He keeps us in the dark. Just like my father did. I don't know where she is or what she is doing. I know, Harry. He just trying to protect us. I'm sure he has his reasons. But where ever she is, I hope it is way better then what I picture in my head." She turned her head away from the man. "Nine years, Lucas. She's been gone for almost nine years."

"I know." Lucas muttered his eyes focused on his shoes.

"I miss her. After my parents separated she spent most of her time with him. I guess thats when I lost her. She was too busy being his little clone." Abi chuckled to herself. "But then again, I did get married and had no time for anything. When we were kids, we used to tell each other everything. I remember once, I was mortified that I failed my finals in grade eight. She broke into the school stole my test. The next day, my teacher felt so bad for losing the test, I was able to take it over and passed…I'm sorry, I'm just babbling now and I don't even know you."

"I don't mind." Lucas said giving her a smile. He loved hearing the story. In fact, it was the second time he heard it. Olive told him when they were alone in the cell for a few days. Olive had a little more detail and she was so proud that she didn't leave a single sign that she was there. It was the first time she realized that she wanted to be a spy.

"Shit. I have to go. I'm going to be late picking up the kids from school" She said after she looked down at her watch, she started walking away. She stopped and turned back to the man. "Thank you."

"I don't think I did anything." He commented.

"You listened. That's more then what others of done. I appreciate that." She turned to walk once more.

"Abigail." he called out. She stopped in her tracks but continued to look forward. Lucas wanted to tell her everything, she deserved to know that her sister was imprisoned in Russia. That he was with her. But the more he thought about it he realized that she would be horrified. That when he understood why Harry and Hugo keep it from the family. "You will see her again." Lucas offered encouragement, perhaps he said this more for himself then for her.

"I hope you're right" She glanced back before she continued to make her way.

Lucas leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. After a few minutes he took a deep breath and made his way back inside. He had work to do, he was going to bring Olive back home. Not only for his own sanity, but now for her family.


	17. Chapter 17

Here is the next chapter.

XXXX

"We have a serious problem." Lucas marched into Harry's office and threw down some papers in front of the man behind the desk.

"What's this? Harry asked as he scanned the the documents in front of him.

"Tiresias." Lucas stated, looking down at his superior.

"'Tiresias wakes a three pm.'" Harry quoted before looking up at Lucas "How bad?" Lucas turned around and shut the door to the office before returning. sitting across from Harry.

"A Russian operation designed to bring down the UK. There is a vast network of sleepers everywhere. Moles that have infiltrated our government, our security service, military. Everything. Harry this is big."

"How did you find out about this?"

"Your asset in Moscow. She proved to be very helpful. In the package she gave me, there was a film roll that had snippets of information about the operation." Lucas looked at the man scanning through the papers. "Harry." Lucas leaned forward placing his elbows on the desk. "Olive told me to remember one word and that was Tiresias."

"Olive? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I should have. I'm sorry." Lucas stood up and began to pace the room. "Olive must have known about the operation. This is why her father sent her to Moscow. Tiresias is reason we were sent to Luskanka. The secret that the FSB didn't want Olive to disclose. If we already know what she knows, this maybe our chance to get Olive back."

"Lucas, they can never know that we are aware of it's existence. If they found out, the Russians may just ki…"

"Don't say it." Lucas spat cutting the man off.

"Lucas, I know you want to figure this out but we have, like you said, a 'serious problem'. So let deal with it then we will come back to Olive. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Lucas stood there with his arms crossed.

"Good. Now make copies and we will meet in ten minutes to come up with a plan." Harry stood up and passed the junior spook the file. Lucas took the files and trudged out of the office.

XXXX

Lucas was sitting on his desk searching through MI-5 data base looking anyone that may be involved in the operation when he felt a presence standing beside his desk. "Not now Ros, I'm a little busy."

"Well, we have a little errand to take care of." Ros stated looking down at the man.

"What might that be?" He swivelled his chair towards the blonde woman.

"Retrive Connie James." She said was a one sided smile.

"Connie." Lucas said plainly.

"Yes. Lets go." Ros motioned her head towards the pods.

XXXX

Arriving at Ottawa Bravo, Lucas roughly pulled the hooded Connie out of the car and headed inside the building. Ros looked left to right making sure no one had noticed them before following behind.

Inside the building, they marched up the stairs and into a large run-down room. Lucas grabbed a stool against the wall and placed it in the middle of the room and force Connie to sit. Ros perched on her own stool against a pole facing their captive. Lucas began to manically pace the room.

Ros watched him with curiosity, he seemed to be wrestling with his own conscience. Ros has known the man for a little while now; he was always brooding around the office, but this was different. It was clearly that he was trying to work something out, she wasn't sure if she want to know what was going on in that mind of his. Especially after where he has been. She sat on the edge of her seat when saw him walk up to Connie towering over her. His hand covered over his mouth as if to stop him from speaking. He shook his head slightly before backing up and he rest against a post. His gaze was now focused on a spot on the floor. His arm folded together across his torso.

After about fifteen minutes of silence, both Ros and Lucas looked up at the sound of the door opening and the head of Section D briskly walked in and faced the prisoner. Lucas pushed himself off the pole and ripped the hood off of the old woman then returned to his post.

"Tiresias." Harry spoke after her eyes had adjusted to the light.

"A seer, condemned by Dante to spend all eternity with his head twisted round. A prophet who could only look backwards." she stated mockingly.

"I'm tired of the dance, Connie. What do you want?" Harry asked through his teeth.

"Somewhere temperate. Too much heat is intolerable. It dulls the wits. New Zealand sounds nice." she requested.

"I'll see what I can do." the older man replied.

"I thought the dancing had stopped. Don't see, just do." Connie spat.

"Alternatively, I could always break your fingers one by one." Ros spoke, her cold glare shot daggers at the woman.

"You don't have the balls." she retorted returning glare.

"You don't think so?" Ros smiled, leaning back on the pole before she placed her left foot on top of her right knee.

"Judging by the way you snatched me, this is a black op. Which means you don't trust MI-5. Which means you've grasped the scale of Tiresias, and you're very frightened." the woman retorted looking around the room, glancing at each one of them.

"So don't be coy." Ros sneered at the traitor.

"What do you have for us?" Harry asked Connie, ignoring the other woman.

"All of it."

"All of it?" The older man was astonished.

"I've had 25 years to put it together, Ros. On and off, bits and bobs, here and there. And of course, all the motivation in the world. You know what I want in return." Connie reiterated.

"It was you wasn't it." Lucas spoke up for the first time, making his way to the woman. "You were the one that sold us out." The woman didn't say a word, her jaw tightened as she eyed the spook. Ros sat straight in her seat looking from Lucas to Harry. Harry held up his hand up towards the blonde, waiting to hear what the younger man had to say.

"It all make sense now. Hugo Prince's Lover. You didn't really care for him, did you? He was your target. Gathering information like the Sugar Horse operation. Then you found out that Olive was sent to find out about Tiresias. So you sold her out. She would have gotten away with it too and we wouldn't be in this mess today." Lucas tightly closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Eight years, Connie. Eight of years of torture and Olive still sits in that hell. All because of you and your treachery."

"Yes. I did it. " Connie confessed. "But don't make the mistake that I didn't love Hugo. I loved him, but this was bigger then love."

"If you loved him, why did you killed him?" Lucas pushed.

"Lucas!" Harry barked.

"I didn't want…It's was what need to be done." She sighed fighting back her emotions.

"Help us, then. Do this for Hugo? Tell us what you know. I'm sure at Nemworth they would have different means to make you talk, but we don't have time for that now. Although, after eight years of interrogation, I'm sure I could come up with something." Lucas hissed with a weak grin on his face.

"Threats don't work with a person who has nothing to lose." She clenched her jaw looking up at the tall man.

"Oh, you're too ingenious to think that I'm threatening you." He breathed as leaned in close to the woman. "I'm offering you a simple choice. Help us or don't. I'll leave you to compute the implication." Lucas slowly turned around and returned to his post. Harry glanced at the young man and met his gaze. He gave Lucas an approved nod before looking back at Connie.

"Has Tiresias gone live?" The woman asked after a few moments of silence.


	18. Chapter 18

Here is the next one. Enjoy.

XXXX

Lucas strode into the board room, slowing down his pace when he heard a voice coming from the recorder. 'The plan's been changed. There's a new directive. Go to the window.' A gun shot was heard. Lucas stood at the entrance, looking at the recording device on the table.

"It has nothing to do with us." Boris Gulyanov defended after listing to the sound clip.

"Why did you show me a photograph of Oleg Darshavin?" Ros asked.

"You know who he is?" The Russian spoke after a moment of silence.

"Darshavin was almost killed by FSB operatives because he'd interrogated a Sudanese terrorist inside Lushanka." the woman explained.

"A terrorist you then released!" Harry chimed in.

"Not true." The man spat.

"Yes, true!" Ros retorted.

"Maybe not. Play that again." Lucas requested moving closer to hear voice better.

'The plan's been changed. There's a new directive. Go to the window.'

"That's Oleg Darshavin." After years in his presence, he knew his interrogator's voice.

"I don't understand." Harry looked up at the younger man.

"It means you were right, Harry. He's been playing us all along." Lucas moved closer tot he table. "Darshavin did interrogate the Sudanese prisoner. He did discover a terror attack planned for British soil. But he didn't tell his superiors." Lucas looked at the Russian in the room. "He saw a way out. So he helped the prisoner escape. Killed his fellow interrogator. Faked his own death and made his way here. To me."

"Why you?" Asked Harry.

"Because I have access to money, money that would set him free from his past. And because he trusts me." Lucas stated

"And he doesn't now?" Ros wondered, looking up at her fellow officer.

"I don't know. But he's continuing with the operation." Lucas placed his hands on the table and his eyes meeting Gulyanov's. "If you want Oleg back, I can do that for you but I would like to propose a deal first." Lucas looked over at Harry who was leaning back in his chair nodding his head as if he knew already what Lucas was going to say.

"And what is that?" The Russian asked.

"You have prisoner, Olive Prince, who was in the Lushanka interrogation camp." Lucas revealed to the stocky man sitting at the table.

"So? What about her?" He questioned.

"We want her back. So you may have Darshavin but only if she is returned to us." Lucas stated plainly. "Do we have a deal?" Boris looked around the table at the other spooks.

"I'm sure, if we try hard enough Oleg will talk, telling us all about Russia and her secrets. You don't want that now, do you?" Ros spoke making a case for their missing officer. She glanced at Harry who flashed her a smile.

Gulyanov stood up and offered his hand to Lucas.

"I want to hear you say it." Lucas insisted denying his hand.

"I will free her in exchange for Darshavin." He agreed before Lucas took his hand in his own.

XXXX

"I have a good idea where he is. I'll head out back to the water tower. I'm sure he will be waiting for me." Lucas walked out of the board room with Ros walking beside him. "You have located for the bomb yet?"

"No. We have general idea area where it may be." Ros informed. "Ruth has a lead and Tariq following up by monitoring the CTV in the square mile. It's a large area but we will find it.

"Good." Lucas said grabbing his jacket from his office chair.

"I"m sending Jo with you." Ros ordered, she was worried for him after losing him earlier that day.

"No. I have to do this on my own." Lucas said with a weak smile. He notice the concern look on her face. "I'll be fine."

"Call me if you need anything." Ros offered the man.

Nodding his head, he briskly walked to the pods leaving the grid.

XXXX

"Lucas, there you are." Ros peaked her head through the door of the small dark room, noticing the tall man looking through the one way window into a holding cell. "I've been looking for you everywhere. You didn't answer your phone." He remain unresponsive. "Lucas?" She tentatively walked into the room and stood beside him. The light from the other room glaring on his face. She glance into the other room and saw Darshavin sitting on a cot. He just calmly stared forward. It was as if the two men where having a staring contest. It was clear to her that Lucas was losing as his eyelids rapidly moved up and down. "Lucas?"

"Yeah?" He mumbled.

"I just wanted to make sure your okay." She noticed that he was wearing the same clothes from the day before "Have you been here all night?" His lack of response confirmed her answer. "Lucas, you need some rest."

"I'm fine." He whispered unconvincingly, his eyes remain on the prisoner. "We haven't heard from the Russians. It's been four days, Ros."

"I know. They will find her." she tried to encourage the weary spook.

"But what if they can't? What if we're too late and she's already dead?" his jaw tighten as he uttered the words he had been avoiding for some time now.

"That's a possibility, but we'll cross that bridge when it come. If it comes." Ros stated. Lucas looked up at her nodding his head.

"I'm such a coward. I took the easy way out when I agreed to be Arkardy's spy. I should've be stronger but I just abandon her." He found his way to the office chair leaning forward in defeat.

"What good could you do for her sitting in a cell?" Ros commented glancing over the prisoner who decided to lay down on the cot. "In the las year, you have helped so many people. I'm sure she would be proud of that. You also helped in finding a way to bring her home. You wouldn't have done any of that rotting in Russia, with him for company" Lucas just looked up into the cell.

"I've had worse company." Lucas was almost defending the man. "He was the only one who would treat me like an equal every now and then."

"Lucas, you don't need you stand up for him. He almost blew up a building with thousand of people inside." She was slightly irritated with the man. "He threatened to kill Sarah Caulfield. Let's not forget the years you spent at his mercy."

"You think I don't know that?" Lucas spat at the woman. "He made my life a living hell. But any other interrogation would have let me hang in my cell. He didn't. I am alive today because of him."

"I'm sorry." She apologized sheepishly, looking down at her feet.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Lucas sighed his gaze was still on Oleg. They remain in silence for a while.

"How is Sarah anyway?" Ros asked changing the subject

"She's fine. Upset over Samuel Walker's death. But she's fine." Lucas muttered in reply.

"Hey there you guys are!" Tariq stood in the door way, Ros turned towards him. "Good new. Harry just got off the phone with Gulyanov. The Russians finally found her. They have made arrangement for the swap tonight." He said with excitement expecting a similar response to the news.

"That is good news." Ros smiled at the young computer genius. "Thank you, Tariq." She looked over at Lucas whose eyes were closed as his head hung off his shoulder, but the most noticeable feature was his smile of relief.

The young man nodded his head before he turned around but stopped, after remembering something. "Oh, Ros. Harry wants a word."

"I'll be right there." She replied watching the tech step out of the room. "Well, there you go." Ros smiled at Lucas. "Looks like you're going to have your reunion after all."


	19. Chapter 19

Here is the next Chapter. Sorry for the wait. Life all of sudden became very busy.

XXXX

"They're late." Sitting in the back seat of the car, his legs anxiously bounced up and down, Lucas glanced over at the prisoner. Oleg Darshavin. Hands bound in front of him and a black hood covering his head.

"They'll be here." Harry insisted sitting in the passenger seat in the front was Harry, who was glancing down at his phone every few minutes. Beside him, in the drivers seat was Ros. She stared down the roadway her hands still on the wheel. Hearing a beep, she looked back. She noticed the tension in Lucas' shoulders, while he read the text on his phone. Quickly turning it off, he stored the phone in his pocket.

Few minutes has past when they noticed headlight appearing over the hill. Harry looked over to his officers giving them a slight nodded. Simultaneously, they opened their doors and exited the vehicle. Lucas walked to the front of the car his eyes fixed on the one across the way his heart was racing. Moments later he was joined by Harry and Ros with Darhavin standing between them.

His heart sank as he watched the Russians pull out a limp figure, wearing an thin undershirt and dark shorts. Leaving her defenceless to the brisk air. Two men held her up by her bare arms. Head hanging forward, bobbing off her shoulders. Without a second thought, Lucas tilted forward in a full sprint, ignoring Harry who was calling out to him. He only stopped when one of the two men pointed out his gun at him. His hands raised above his head revealing that he was unarmed. Boris who was beside the men shouted, ordering his men to stand down. Lucas continued forward glancing behind once to see his team already started moving forward with Oleg

As Lucas reached Olive, he lifted her head up, her eyes were open but they were glazed over and unresponsive. "What have you done to her?" he demanded, his focused remain on the woman as he examine her bruised arms.

"Just a sedative." Bewildered Lucas looked up at the man that spoke. Instantly, he recognized the man, he was the guard that Olive was strangling during their escape attempt. There was bruising under his eyes, while a bandage covered his freshly broken noise. "She was very aggressive, we had to do something about it." Lucas hid his smile. He was relieved that she still had some fight in her. Although it took all his will power not to punch him in the face to cause him more pain.

"May I?" Lucas removed his jacket holding it out. The men reluctantly help the spook as he covered the woman's bruised arms, offering he some warmth against the cold. He then scooped her up in his arms, nodding his head to Boris. He then began walking back to the car, the Russians right beside him.

Meeting Harry and Ros in the middle, he just continued walking as they handed off their prisoner to the other party. He waited by the door holding the surprisingly light Olive, her head rested on his shoulder. "It's okay! I'm here." He whispered as if he was comforting a child. Ros made it back to the car and opened the back door for her colleague. Carefully, Lucas place Olive in the car sliding her to the middle seat before he scooted in beside her, supporting her frame. He reached over and bucket her in before he did the same for himself. Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her in close. His eyes never left her as he waiting for her to come back to reality.

Looking over his shoulder, Harry watched as the usually brooding officer turned gentle as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. It was that moment were he understood the bound between the two and why Lucas had been so demanding. He had the need to protect her after everything they had been through. He moved his gaze to Ros who was waiting for the orders. He simply gave her a nod indication to drive on.

Everyone seemed to be at a lost for words the whole car ride to the safe house, the only sound that could be heard was the heavy breath coming from Olive's gaping mouth. Harry was constantly looking back at the pair, noticing Lucas was lost in thought as he ran his fingers through her untamed hair gentle pulling out the knots. It was only when the car stop at their destination when Lucas pull himself back into reality.

Harry took the lead up the stairs to the second story flat, followed by Lucas with Olive in his arms with Ros coming up in the rear. Harry unlocked and held the door opened for Lucas who immediately walking into one of the bedrooms just down the hall.

Laying her gently on the bed pulling the covers over her in hopes that it would warm her up. He walked over to the closet and pulled out another blanket throwing it on top. Before he turned to leave he caught a glimpse of her stare as she mumble incoherent Russian. The words that he could make out were: suppose, dead and sleep. Perching himself on the side of the bed, he began to caress her cheek. It didn't take to long before she fell into a deep sleep.

"She's asleep." Lucas could feel the presence of his boss standing in the door way. "The drug should wear off soon." His eyes slowly met Harry's who motioned him to come to the other room. Lucas nodded his head then stole one more glance at the woman before he stood up to leave the room.

Walking into the kitchen he noticed Ros sitting on the counter leg crossed at the ankles. Harry was leaning against the stove arms crossed his chest. He made his way to the kitchen table and turned a chair around so he could see the other two.

"So, What now?" Ros asked Harry, cutting into the silent room.

"Well, someone will have to stay here to…" before he finished his sentence he was interrupted.

"I'm staying." The younger man declared.

"I figured as much." Harry looked over to Lucas. "Are you sure? We still don't know what her mental state is, if they had sedate her."

"I'm sure. She just broke a man's nose in self defence. She'll be fine." Lucas replied recalled his earlier encounter with the Russian.

"Alright. But if anything else develops, you will call me." Harry insisted before he continued. "Once we find our more of her condition we will contact her family."

"You haven't told them yet?" Ros asked.

"No, I wanted to make sure that Olive was safe with us before. Didn't want to give false hope." Harry sighed looking towards Lucas whose weary eyes were focused his knees.

"What do you want me to do?" Ros asked just as Harry's phone went off.

"Excuse me." Looking do at his phone to see who was calling him, harry walked off into the second bedroom.

"You didn't tell him." Ros commented looking at her partner.

"Tell him what?" Lucas spat.

"That you haven't slept in the past few days. Lucas, I see it in you eyes. You need rest. How about I stay and when she walks up you will be the first I call." She suggested.

"I have gone longer without sleep, remember. So I don't think this will be a problem, I just have to wait. Besides, do you really think I'll be sleeping at home." He argued. Remembering that he turned off his phone, he reached into his pocket and pulled it out powering it up. "Shit." he muttered under his breath when he saw that there were five messages and twice as many missed calls.

"Sarah?" Ros asked noticing the frustration in his eyes.

"Yeah." Lucas muttered under his breath.

"I take it you have told her about Olive." Ros stated and watch as the spook shook his head. Harry walked back into the kitchen.

"That was Ruth, she has found more information on the Bassel meeting. Ros, first thing in the morning I want you to look into it." He ordered.

"Of course. Harry."

"Lucas, we will leave you now. If there is anything you need. Do not hesitate to call?" Harry offered the younger man.

"I will, Harry. Thank you." Lucas stood up to walked his colleagues to the door.

"We'll talk to you soon." With that, Lucas was alone in the flat.

After locking the door he walked down the hall into the room where Olive was still sleeping. Sitting in a chair next to the bed he watched as her chest rose and fell with every breath. He pulled out his phone and began to listen to Sarah's voicemail. "Hey, Lucas are we still good for dinner tonight? Call me back." "You didn't call me back, so I guess we not going out. Please call me." "Lucas, where are you?" "Lucas, I really need to talk to you. Where the hell are you?" "I'm really starting to worry. I hope you are alright." With one touch, he deleted all the messages.

Slowly, he began to feel the weight in his eyelids and it didn't take long until the past few days finally took a toll and he fell asleep in the chair.


	20. Chapter 20

Here is the new chapter and I believe the moment everyone has been waiting for. Enjoy.

XXXX

Jolting out of his sleep, hearing a loud shriek just feet away from him. Lucas rubbed his tired eyes. It took a few seconds but, when he saw a figure thrashing about in the bed, he remembered where he was. At once, he was by her side as she fought the attackers in her nightmare. "Olive. Wake up." Lucas tired to steady her twitching head. "Please, wake up." He gently slap in attempts to stir the woman. When suddenly her eyes opened wide right before he felt a forceful blow to the stomach from her strong feet.

Groaning in pain, Lucas pushed himself up into a sitting position as he glanced up at the bed. Olive was sitting up, body trembling, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes scanned the room trying to make sense of what just happened. Lucas stood up, when she met his eyes. Her body stiffen and breath quickened, failing to recognize the man in front of her.

"Olive. It's me, Lucas." he took a step back as if to show her that he wasn't going to hurt her. He watched as her shoulders soften a bit. Her eyes looking down as her hand covered her mouth still trying to grasp reality.

"Can I have some water?" She spoke softly, after looking back up at him.

"Of course you can." he sighed. "I'll be right back." He stood for a second longer before he turned around leaving the room heading down the hallway into the kitchen.

Lucas opened a cupboard door and retrieved a glass then walked over to the sink. He placed the glass down and turned on the tap letting the water run. His hands leaned on the counter as he squeezed his eyes shut taking in a deep breath. He didn't realize how hard this would be seeing her again. Hearing her screams brought back memory of the last day he ever saw her in Russia. He took another breath before he opened his eyes. Glancing down at his watch revealing that it was still very early in the morning. Grabbing the glass he put it under the tap filling it up with cold water.

"You're supposed to be dead." Lucas turned around to the woman standing there. Blanket wrapped around he shoulders."They told me that you hung yourself." Her jaw clenched. "I didn't believe it at first, but then I never saw you again." She pulled the blanket tighter around her body.

"Well, I'm still here." He said with a half smile as he step forward to hand her the glass. She flinched, taking a step back. Lucas' smile faded. He place the glass on the kitchen island in front of her before he backed up again.

"I'm sorry…" She stuttered noticing the hurt look in his face. "I just…"

"Don't be. I understand." Lucas said folding his arms across his chest. Olive reached out a grabbed the glass set out for her and downed all of it. She placed it back down. Lucas took the glass, filled it up again, and placed it back down. Then he leaned against the counter his gaze was on the ground.

"Thank you." She pulled out a stool that was tucked in under the island and sat down. She pulled the glass over, her eye focused on it.

"I have something for you." Lucas spoke after a few minutes as he walked over to the fridge, opening the freezer section. Olive watched with curiosity as he turned around revealing a small container of chocolate ice cream.

"Ice cream?" Olive lean forward her elbows resting on the surface.

"You don't remember?" Lucas placed the container on the counter. "You said the first thing that you wanted to eat when you come home was chocolate ice cream."

"Did I?" She gave him a week smile. "Well, I guess we should have some."

Lucas found some bowls and spoons. He opened the ice cream scooping it into a bowl passing it across to Olive then proceeded to scoop out some for himself. He watched as she tentatively took a few bites of the dessert before she put the spoon down.

"How did…" she cleared her throat "How did you do it?" She asked staring down at the melting ice cream.

"Does it matter?" Lucas asked before he had another bite.

"No. And yes." She looked up at him. "I hope it wasn't too high of a price."

"Don't you think you're worth it?" Lucas place his spoon down. Olive just shook her head slightly. "Darshavin was the price."

"Darshavin?" Olive questioned looking back down at the bowl. Suddenly, she jumped when she heard ringing coming from Lucas, who dug in his pocket and pulled out the phone.

He glance down to see who was calling before he answered it. "Harry?" Olive sat straight when she heard the name. Lucas held up his hand at her before he walked down the hallway.

Olive scanned around the room when she spotted a large area of the wall covered in drapes. She stood up fixing the blanket that covered her and walked over. She drew the back the material and discovers a balcony. She slid open the door and stepped out breathing in the London air. The sky was still dark but in the distance she could see a hint of light trying to peak just beyond the city. Tears ran down her face as she let out soft sob. She turned around nervously when she heard the shuffling of feet. Only to smile when she saw Lucas.

"Welcome home." He said noting her reaction to the city. She slowly moved closer to him and for the first time in years. Wrapping her arms around his torso resting her head on his chest. Lucas was hesitant at first but he followed suit and embraced her small frame.

"Thank you." She breathed as the sobs continued.

After holding each other for several minutes before Lucas looked up towards the sky. "Olive. Look" She slowly turned around still in his arms and saw the light finally coming over the horizon. The sky showing an array of colours amongst the clouds. Lucas could feel her heart quicken with excitement. For just a moment, everything that happened to both of them in last decade seem to fade away.

"What did Harry want?" She asked as she watched the sunrise.

"He was just checking in making sure everything was fine." He replied. "He was wondering if we could meet at the Thame House this morning. If your up for it." Lucas add looking down at her.

"Sure…" she spoke after a brief pause.

"I thought you might like to clean up first." Lucas stated. "Hopefully everything you need is in the bathroom."

"I better get ready then." Olive turned around and looked up at the man before heading back inside.

Lucas followed behind watching her walking into the bathroom. Letting out a sigh as he gathered up the dishes, he noticed that Olive barely ate her ice cream. He dumped the chocolate soup into the sink before setting down the bowl. He slowly walked over to the sofa and slump down into it, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He found Sarah's number and just stared at it, deciding weather or not he should return her call. After a few minutes he closed it and put it back in his pocket. His head rested on the back of sofa, closing his eyes to rest while he waited.

XXXX

"Olive?" Lucas knocked on the door to the bathroom "Are you alright? You been in there over an hour." He put his ear against the door. He could hear the shower running but underneath he heard a soft whimper. "Olive, I coming in." He warned before he slowly opened the door revealing the woman sitting on the floor, trembling, still wearing her clothes. Hugging her legs as her head rested on her knees. The small of her back leaned against the tub. The blanket and his jacket was crumpled on the floor around her. Slowly moving forward, he leaned in the shower and turned off the tap before he knelt down beside her. He calmly place his hand on her shoulder but she instantly pulled away from him.

Lucas pulled his legs around to a sitting position making sure he keep his distance. He recalled when he first return, how uncomfortable it was to take a shower at first. Water brought back memories he wanted to avoid, especially the different way they used it to make his life unbearable. Seeing the fear in Olive, he understood what she was going though. What made his heart break was the distrust in her eyes when ever he went near her. He realized that they only thing he could do is wait for her to come to him.

"This feeling, does it ever go away?" Her head slowly looked up at him, her left hand wiping away her tears. While she did so, he spotted an scar on her arm, among the bruises, that ran down from her wrist to the nook of her elbow. His stomach turned at the sight.

"No, but you learn to deal with it." Lucas admitted.

"I don't think I can." She mumbled between her sniffles.

"It takes time." Lucas breath as his hand found his face, rubbing his five o'clock shadow. Lucas stood up, picking up the blanket at the same time. "May I?" He held up the blanket waiting for a response. She nodded her head. He wrapped the blanket around her before he turned to leave.

"Don't go." She called out.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going let Harry know that we're not coming in today." He looked back down at her.

"Please." She pleaded holding her breath. Lucas moved back into the small bathroom and sat down a foot away from her, still giving her space. As soon as his bottom touched the ground her head found his lap, using it as a pillow. Lucas fixed the blanket making sure the entirety of her body was covered.

"I'm not going anywhere." He repeated, his gaze never left her as he tenderly caressed her forehead, sweeping back her knotted hair.


	21. Chapter 21

Here is the next Chapter. Sorry about the late update. I know how I want to end this story but have too many ideas to get there. Hopefully, this one works for all you lovely readers.

XXXX

It was late in the afternoon before Lucas and Olive finally made it to the Thames House. Olive finally pulled herself together long enough to make herself presentable. From the clothes that was brought for her, the only item that she actually felt comfortable in was a navy knitted pull over sweater and black yoga pants. She spent some time getting the knots out of her grown out hair then threw it up in a bun.

Getting out of the cab, her black leather ankle boots touched the pavement. Her eyes gazing up the towering building, slowly walking forward. Startled by the annoyed remarks from a business man that she accidentally bumped into. She froze were she stood, as her breath quickens. The sounds of the city around muffled and all she could hear was her heart pounding against her chest. Her body tightened when a hand touched her back. "Olive!" Pulling her back into reality, her eyes met Lucas'. "There you are." Lucas smiled slightly.

"I can't do this." she whispered, her voice shaking. Her eyes gazing towards the front door as if there was something terrible waiting for her behind it.

"Hey, look at me." Lucas instructed, she did so quickly. "Harry just wants to see you. That's all." He was having second thoughts about coming down to the office. He thought she needed more time, but Olive insisted that she was fine. He held out his hand waiting for her to accept it. "I'll be with you the whole time." Reluctantly, her fingers wrapped around his hand. He nodded his head slowly before walking towards the door.

XXXX

Stepping out of the pods and into the grid, Olive found Lucas' hand again looking around. She never did spend much time with Section D before they went Russia. Everyone seemed to be scrambling about the place in a slight panic. Olive tightly squeezed his hand when a older woman walked over to the pair.

"Lucas! Good to see you. We really could use your help." the woman spoke before she notice the woman standing beside him. "I'm sorry, you must be Olive Prince. Welcome back." She said a sympathetic smile. "I'm Ruth." She offered her hand.

"Thank you." She replied weakly, shaking the woman's hand.

"Sorry, Ruth. We're here to see Harry." Lucas said looking towards the office seeing him seating at his desk, talking to Ros who was sitting across from him.

"Well, I leave you to it then." Ruth said before she walked away stopping to talk to Tariq.

Lucas guided Olive through the grid to Harry's office. He made eye contact through the window with the man. He quickly finished his conversation with Ros before standing up to met the two outside the door.

"Olive. Welcome home." Harry greeted the woman ignoring the man standing beside her. "How are you?"

"Harry." She acknowledged the man that she hasn't seen in years. "I've had worst days." she joked trying to hide her discomfort.

"Olive, this is Ros. She is section chief here." Harry introduced as Ros come up behind him.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, after hearing about you all year long." Ros smiled at the woman before looking up at Lucas' glare. She looked back at the Olive offering her hand.

"Thank you. I think." Bashfully, she took the hand and shook it.

"Ros. Lucas. If you don't mind I would like to have a moment with Olive." Harry said to his two officers. He opened his arm towards his office. Olive just stood still her grip tighten around the hand she was holding. Lucas gave her an encouraging nod. She loosened her grip and walked into the room but glance back once toward Lucas.

"Please sit." Harry motioned towards the chair before he closed the doors.

"I rather not." Olive arms hugging her torso as she slowly walked in.

"It's good to see you, Olive" Harry sat on the edge of his desk. Olive remain silent looking at the floor. "Have you had dinner?" He asked.

"Lucas warmed up some soup." she said looking out the window, seeing him sitting at his desk.

"I'm glad." Harry stood up, noticing Olive flinched from his movement. He made his way behind his desk and into his chair. He watched as she nervously paced the room.

"What do you want from me, Harry?" She spat, longing to get the conversation over with so she could leave.

"Olive, Your father and I have been colleagues and friends for a long time. I've watched you grow up. Sometimes I feel like I know you better then my own daughter. And when I sent you to Moscow I made a promise to your father. That no harm would come to you. I'll failed. I'm sorry." Harry stated as his heart shank watching the young woman holding back her tears at the mention of her father. "And if I could take back that last ten years, I would. Regrettably, that is not an option. So if there is anything that the service…that I can do for you. Please let me know." He paused waiting for a response, but she just stared blankly out the window catching Lucas' eyes who he gave her a weak smile. "Your family has been informed of your return. They will be here Friday." Harry commented.

"Are they aware of where I've been?" She finally spoke turning towards the man.

"Yes. But no details have been given. That is all up to you." Olive nodded her head slightly at his reply. "Also I have already made appointments with the best doctors for a complete physical for the possibility that you may contracted an illness from malnutrition or…" He hesitated when he saw the disguised look in her eyes "…or other inflictions."

"Say what you really mean, Harry." she insisted. He looked down at his desk in discomfort. "Or if I have a sexual transmitted diseases from the multiple times they've raped me. That's what you really mean, I'm right?" she bellowed, causing even more awkwardness in the room.

"Olive." He uttered looking back at her cold gaze, not sure how to take her sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry. I've no right to be angry with you." She apologizes, attempting to hide her trembling voice. "Thank you, Harry. I appreciated everything you have done." She paused for a moment. "If there isn't anything else, I would really like to get some air."

"There is one more thing." He opened a drawer a took out an envelope before walking around the desk to hand it to her. "He asked me to give this to you upon your return." Recognizing her fathers handwriting, slowly, Olive clutched the letter. Holding her breath. "Read it when your ready." Harry commented.

"Thank you." The woman said before her hand covers her mouth suppressing her need to burst into tears. Pressing the letter to her heart she walks towards the door.

"Olive, I'll talk to you soon." Harry concluded following her out the door. "Lucas, a moment." Harry called out into the office.

Lucas quickly stood up when he noticed Olive exiting the office. He walked towards her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just need to go outside." She stated.

"Okay. I'll be right down." He assured as she nodded her head and continued on her way. Lucas briskly walked into the office. Closing the door behind him. He watched as Harry plopped into his chair, his hand rubbing his face. "Harry?"

"Has she told you anything? Olive seems to trust you." Harry finally spoke looking up at the younger man.

"She hasn't told me anything." Lucas sighed. "As for her trusting me, I'm not to sure if she does."

"She will." Harry encouraged. "Thank you, Lucas. For taking care of her."

"Harry, you know I would do anything for her." Lucas declared.

"I know." The older man gave him a smile.

XXXX

Lucas made his way to the street outside the Thames House. His eyes scanned around looking for the recently freed woman. He finally saw her sitting on the pavement her back against the wall as she stared at the envelope in her hand. She meet his gazed giving him a weak smile before pushing herself on to her feet and started to make her way towards him when she stopped suddenly.

"Lucas?" recognizing the voice he turned around to face the woman. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Sarah!" His heart pounded against his chest as he looked into his girlfriends eyes.

"What the hell is going on, Lucas? Why haven't you answer my calls?" She demanded.

"I've been a little busy. We have been working on a big case." Lucas lied.

"To busy to even call me back. I needed someone to talk to about Sam, but you weren't there. I'm tired of being ignored." She snarled. Her gaze went pass his shoulder and landed on the woman who was standing still at a short distance clearly watching their interaction. "Lucas, who is that woman."

Lucas looked back at Olive who looked down at her feet unsure what to do. "That's Olive." He admitted.

"Olive?" Sarah breathed. "Who the hell is Olive?" she snapped looking at the man waiting for an explanation.

"Sarah, it's not easy to explain. It's not what you think." Lucas pleaded.

"Try me." Sarah insisted, before she starting walking towards the brunette. Lucas was right on her heals. Lucas notice Olive shrink, taking a step back, as Sarah approached her with hostility, looking down at her short stature.

"Sarah, this is Olive Prince." Lucas reluctantly introduced the two woman. Olive looked up at Lucas, with nervousness, before she offered her hand to the other woman.

"Who are you, Olive?" Sarah questioned with a hint of jealousy behind her voice, ignoring the extended hand.

"I…I'm…" Olive stuttered feeling threaten as she looked back and forth between the two not really sure what to say.

"Sarah, don't do this. Not here." Lucas begged.

"I need to know." Sarah snapped looking back at her boyfriend. "Is she the reason why you haven't called me back."

"Look, Sarah. Olive and I. There is nothing going on between us. We are just old friends, that's all." Lucas attempted to defuse the unpleasant confrontation. "You are right. I owe you an explanation. How about we meet later tonight?" He took Sarah's arm and guided her away from Olive, who was holding her breath looking down at her boots. Her arms crossed her chest listening to the two as they made agreements to meet later on that evening. Olive only looked up when he didn't hear them talking anymore. She regretted looking up when she witness the couple exchanged a short kiss. Shortly after, Olive received a cold glare from the woman before she turned and walked away.

Lucas stood for a moment rubbing the back of his neck before he turned around to face Olive. "I'm so sorry about that." He apologized as he stepped forward, seeing the uneasiness in the woman stance.

"So I guess that answers the question about Elizabeta." Olive gave him a half smile.


	22. Chapter 22

Here is the next Chapter. Enjoy.

XXXX

Lucas stepped out of the bathroom and walking into the kitchen area while fastening his tie around his neck. His gaze fell upon the feeble woman sitting on the floor of the patio. Her knees pulled up to her chest as stares at the city through the the bars of the railing. It made him sick to his stomach to leave her alone on her first night back, but he needed to find a way to fix it the mess her had made with Sarah. Slowly he made his way to the already opened sliding door.

"It's a little cold out here." Lucas mentioned feeling the chilly wind as he looked down at the woman.

"Maybe a little, but cold I can deal with. It's the fresh air that I missed." Olive sighed.

"I don't know how fresh this city air is?" Lucas joked.

Olive look up at him with a half grin, before noticing his attire. "Whoa, you look sharp. Didn't realize you clean up so well. It would be hard stay mad at you."

"Are you sure your going to be alright? It has been a long day for you. I can always reschedule." Lucas asked, hoping that she would take him up on his offer.

"For the last time, I am going to be fine." Olive reassured him, her hands reached out to him indicating that she wanted help up. He obliged and pulled her onto her feet. "Besides, I don't think she would take to kindly if you did." She noticed that worry in his eyes as she walked passed him and into the flat. "I swear to you, I will be fine. Besides, I have a collection of DVD's that I apparently need to catch up on and a bag of microwave popcorn waiting for me." She turned to face the man that followed her inside.

"I'll only be a few hours." Lucas watched, he was waiting for any indication that she was not alright being left alone. She was either genuinely fine with him going or else a very good actress, trying to put on a brave face. He had a feeling that it was the latter, but he didn't have the heart to call her on it. He had witness her constant mood swings all day. One moment she is happy the next brought down by anxiety.

"Go get out of here." She insisted pushing him towards the door.

"You remember how to use the mobile phone?" He asked quickly.

"Yes. I know how to use a phone. Now go." She handed him his jacket.

"My number is programmed in you just have to press my name and it will call me. You can call me at anytime." Lucas dons on the jacket.

"Yes. You already told me." Olive pushed him out the opened door.

"Olive, I don't think I should…" He was interrupted.

"Have a good night." She shut the door on his face. He heard her lock the door before he turned around and walked down the stairs.

As soon has she finished bolting the door her head fell forward against the door her body trembling. She turned around, sliding her back down the door into a sitting position. She made sure she no longer heard his foot falls before she let out a loud wail. Her hand covered her mouth as she sat in the silent apartment.

XXXX

After being gone for three hours, Lucas slowly marched up the stairs of the building recalling the the night he had with Sarah. After he reassured the woman about his professional relationship with Olive, leaving out the details about their one night stand. He found out how she was doing with the death of her boss. She was a little shook up about and told him when that the funeral was on Friday. Lucas agreed to go along with her. After they had dinner, Lucas drover her home and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Although, Olive was on his mind the whole evening.

Reaching the flat door, he took out his keys to unlock the door. He turned the door knob and pushed it open, but it was stopped by the chain lock. "Olive?" He knocked on the door. There was no response. "Olive?" His voice grew louder through the door. Nothing. He began to shoulder check the door, loosening the lock.

"What's going on?" A neighbour open the door to see what the racket was about. The elderly woman in her nightgown glared at Lucas who ignored her as he continuing to break down the door. "I'm calling the cops." The woman yelled before returning to her apartment. Lucas didn't hear the woman, the only thing that was on his mind was, Olive. He keep picturing her in their cell Russia, laying lifeless on the floor after a session with Oleg. He threw his body into the door finally breaking the chain that had secured the door.

Scanning the room, everything was in the same place as when he left. The unopened bag of popcorn was still on the counter beside the cell phone he left for her. He felt the cool night air coming in from he opened door to the patio. He walked out on to the patio and looked over the edge. After letting out a sigh he walked back in and closed the door behind him. His eyes looked towards the hallway, his feet picking up the pace as he made his way there.

The door to the bathroom closed but he could see the light shining from the crack under the door. "Olive." He knocked on the door, having a flashback of this morning events but this time he heard a mumbled reply. Turning the knob he opened the door revealing the woman sitting in the same spot. He sighed in relief after seeing her. A feeling the quickly fled when he noticed her holding a towel to her left arm, blood seeping through the material. Without hesitation he was by her side grabbing a hold of he injured arm. Looking around the bathroom he notices the butcher knife laying a beside Olive, stained with her blood. Instinctively, he pushed the weapon away from her.

"I'm sorry, Lucas." Her tear filled eyes meet his. "I'm a coward." the back of her right hand, that was coated in her blood, covered her mouth as she let out a whimper looking away in shame.

"Hey, Look at me." He spoke calmly. She turned back to him once more. "You're not. You are going to be just fine. We'll get through this." He sighed not sure if he believed the words coming out of his mouth. He lift up the towel to see the extent of the wound. His stomach turned when he saw that the angry cut was the same length of the scar he saw earlier. "Shit" He swore under his breath as he covered arm once more. "Olive, I need you to do something for me. I need you to lay down." Gingerly, she leaned to the side as Lucas help her to floor. "Good. Now I need you to move your fingers. Can you do that for me?" She slowly nodded her head, her eye squeezed closed as she focused to move her them. "Good." He smiled once he saw the fingers slightly wiggle. "That's real good.".

"Police. We are coming in." Lucas head jolted towards the door when he heard several foot steps enter the flat.

"We're in here." He shouted desperately. Instantly, there was two officers at the door looking down at the sight. "Get an ambulance here now." Lucas demanded with a shaky voice.

Quickly, one of the cops was on his radio. "Dispatch, we need an ambulance at 163B Rosedale Road ASAP. We have female, mid thirties. With a laceration on the left arm." As soon as he finished calling for help, he look back down at Lucas who gave him a nod of thanks.

"Help is on the way." Lucas encouraged looking down at the damaged woman. He noticed her eye lids slowly flutter as she fought to stay awake. "Olive, stay with me." His free hand cupped her cold face.

"Harry's coming to bring us home?" She mumbled through her shallow breaths.

"Yes." Lucas' heart broke as she spoke. "Harry is going to bring us home."


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry about the confusion, I did post the chapter for a few minute but realized I wasn't happy with it. Here is the Revised Chapter 23.

XXXX

Surrounded by the white sterile walls of the hospital, Lucas was sat in the emergency waiting room in one of the many ugly green chairs. Across from him was the admissions desk, where a young woman was busy answering phones and instructing patients to fill up forms. Around her were hospital staff buzzing, calling in patients one by one. It was fairly busy for a late Wednesday night.

Lucas jump when an emergency crew barged through the door, wheeling someone on a gurney. A trauma team scurried and took over for the men that brought in the patient, as they strive to keep the person alive. Lucas heart starts racing as his mind recollects a similar scene just a few hours ago with Olive on the gurney. He was by her side as long as he could before they pushed him aside as she was brought into a restricted area. He had been sitting in the waiting room since then, staring at the dried blood on his hands. Holding back the need to vomit. He leaned forward his head hanging off his shoulders, his forearm rest on his thigh propping up his upper body.

"Lucas?" His head shot up, from his daze, at sound of his name coming from a familiar voice. His eyes scanned upward to his boss' face. After meeting his gaze, Harry sat in the vacant seat beside the younger man. Lucas lean back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry wake you, Harry?" he said after sitting in silence for a few minutes.

"Being woken up at two in the morning is unfavourable, but you did the right thing." Harry sighed. "What happened, Lucas?"

"I don't know."

"Where were you?"

"I was out."

"Out? Out doing what?"

"I was with Sarah. Things has been a little rocky with her and I went to fix it."

"Leaving Olive alone."

"I know, Harry. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have left her and I didn't want to but she practically pushed me out the door." Lucas muttered in frustration. "It's my fault."

"When you came back, I was concerned that you were too damaged to come back to work, but you did. In fact, that same day you were eager to get back to work. Throwing yourself into your work was your way of dealing with it. I was foolish to think that this time around would be the same." Harry spoke after a few moment as he watch his officer beat himself up. "This isn't your fault, Lucas. You made a judgment call and it got the better of you. But don't think for one moment that she wouldn't have tried to it if you were there."

"I should have been there for her. I told you I would be…I.."

"Lucas, your tired. You've had some very trying days. Go home. Clean yourself up. Have nap. I will let you know if anything develops." Harry insisted.

"I'm not going anywhere." Lucas barked.

"Go home. That's an order. She will still be her in the morning."

XXXX

Reluctantly, Lucas followed orders and found himself at his flat. He hadn't been there since his encounter with Oleg. He looked around at the mess he had left after his confrontation with Sarah. Slowly he made his way to the bathroom, unbuttoning his shirt on his way. Looking in the mirror, he saw a smudge of blood on the side of his chin. He threw his soiled clothes to the ground before he stepped into the shower. He watched as streaks of pink ran down the drain soon followed by clear water. Once he was out of the shower and dressed, he plopped in his bed. His eyes were heavy as he fought to stay awake. It didn't take long till his exhaustion took over and he fell asleep.

XXXX

After receiving a call from Harry, that woke him out of his slumber in the late morning, Lucas raced down to the hospital to the floor that Olive was on. Walking pass the nurses station, Lucas spotted Harry talking to woman in a white jacket. Lucas felt on display when both sets of eyes were on him. Harry finished talking to the woman they both walked over to Lucas.

"Lucas, This is Dr. Holloway." Harry introduced the woman.

"Hello Mr. North. I just have a few questions to ask you."

"I've already talked to the someone last night." Lucas said looking over to his boss, who gave him a demanding nod.

"It will only be a few minutes." She insisted. "My office is just down the hall."

Once he agreed, Lucas found himself in the Doctors office. He looked around the room glancing at the multiple certificates mounted on the wall realizing that she was not another medical doctor but a psychologist. "How is she?" He asked as his shoulders tensed as he sat in the chair across from the woman.

"She'll Survive. If you didn't show up when you did, she probably would have bleed to death. They were able to treat her before any real damage was done. You did good. She is resting now." Holloway reassured the spook.

"When can see her?" Lucas inquired.

"We will come to that. Just need you to answer a few questions."

"What do you want to know?" His armed folded across his chest.

"First, I would like you to be aware that I was informed by Sir Harry Pearce about your imprisonment with Ms. Prince, so you are not required to go into detail if you are uncomfortable." The woman leaned forward her arms resting on the desk.

"I'm already uncomfortable." He muttered under his breath.

"I understand that you discovered Olive last night. Also, that you spent the day with her prior to the incident."

"Yes."

"Ms. Prince had just returned from nearly ten years of captivity. Can you inform me about her behaviour yesterday?" She asked casually.

"I don't know. Confused."

"Can you be more specific? Was she calm? Distant? Nervous? Anything that was notable from her usual self?"

"She has a aversion to water. I caught her staring into the distant. She was jumpy every time I would approach her or get too close." Lucas sighed. "She seems to be caught between reality and being back in the prison. I've seen the dread in her eyes but…" Lucas paused as he watched the woman make notes.

"But?" She put the pen down and looked back up.

"But like you said she just got back."

"I see. And when you were in Russia, did you ever come across each other?"

"There was a few times when he have shared a cell. What does that have do with anything?"

"Though nothing is certain, I suspect that Olive is suffering from Post Traumatic Stress. I realize that it is still early and she has only been home for a day, but after having a little chat with her, you're right she is confused. She needs to understand that she is in a safe place and eliminating anything that may result in a flashback." Lucas' heart sped up as the woman spoke refusing to believe what she was insinuating."Achieving this can quicken her healing process. I have spoken to her family this morning and tomorrow when she is release, she will be going home with them. Away from London." She paused as watched the man looked away, deflated. "Do you understand what I'm saying."

"I have an idea." Lucas looked back with his jaw clenched.

"It is crucial that you give Olive the space she needs. She doesn't need the constant reminder of the place that cause her suffering. I believe it is for the best. For both of you." Dr. Holloway commented watching the man stare blankly back at her.

"Can I see her?" He asked after a few moments. "I don't want my last memory to be last night."

"Of course. I'll take you to her."

Dr. Holloway escorted Lucas back into the hallway and to one of the many rooms. Lucas notice Harry sitting in one of the waiting chairs against the wall before he looked at the Doctor how opened the door for him.

Lucas slowly made his way to the room but stopped in the doorway peering inside to the private room. Her skin was so pale that she almost blended in with the white sheet that covered her. The auburn hair was what made her pop. Instantly, he noticed the bandage wrapped completely around her left arm. While a intravenous needle was inserted into her right arm allowing fluids to enter her body. Lucas walked up her bedside, pulling up a chair and took her hand in his. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the bed. He had been here before, in a small cold cell, holding on to her hand hoping that she would wake up. He knew that she was going to be fine, but the familiar feeling made his stomach turning with nausea. "I'm sorry." He whispered repeatedly in her ear. His head lifted up when he felt a squeeze in his hand. Her eye fluttered open staring back at him.

"Hey you." She gave him a weak smile, her voice was groggy.

"Hey." He smiled back at her squeezing her hand back. "Can I get you anything?"

"Water." She spoke after licking her dry lips. Lucas stood up, but her hand held on to his no wanting to let go. She finally did and he walked over to the tray that had a pitcher of water and he poured her a glass. He glance up and saw Dr. Holloway standing in the doorway. He knew instantly that his time was up. He turned back to Olive. He found to the button to elevate her bed and helped her take a sip of water.

"Olive, I need to go back to the office. They are hopeless without me." He joked.

"You will come back, right?" She pleaded.

"Of course." his stomach turned as he spoke the words. He lean forward and kiss her forehead. "I'll see you soon." She gave him a smile as he walked pass the doctor and back into the hallway.

Harry stood up as soon as he saw Lucas walking towards him. Ignoring the man, he strode right pass him. Harry called out to him, following behind. Lucas only stopped when he reached the elevator and pushed the button to go down.

"I'm sorry, Lucas. I didn't want it to be this way." Harry spoke, standing beside the towering man who remain silent. The elevator door opened and they were greeted by a familiar face.

"Lucas!" the woman immediately wrap her arms around him, as a man walked out just behind her. "Thank you for saving my sister." Lucas looked up at the man, that he only could assume was Olive and Abigail's brother, who gave Lucas a grateful nod.

"Your welcome." he said as she let go. "She's just down the hall, you should go see her." The siblings both made their way to the room. Harry started to follow behind. "Harry." The man stopped and turned back to Lucas. "I'll see you back at the grid."

"Talk to Ros, she will inform you of what is going on."


	24. Chapter 24

Here is the next Chapter. Enjoy.

XXXX

_"Olive, it's going alright." Lucas arms wrapped around the trembling woman's body as they lay down on the small prison cot. "They're safe. Nothing's going to happen to them." Her head rested on his chest as her tears soaked his shirt. _

_"N…n…no. Th…they going to go after them to m…m…make me talk." She stuttered through her sobs. "They've been to my h…h…home. I…I've seen the pictures. Oleg is going to…he's going to kill them. I just k…know it. I'll n…n…never see them again." she let out a violent howl._

_"Olive, he is just trying to get into your head. They are going fine. Harry won't let anything happen to them." Lucas trying to sooth the hysterical woman who had a tight grip around his injured torso. "Olive. Look at me." Slowly her eyes met his swollen face."You need to take a breath, Okay?" She let out a shaky breath. "Good."_

_"I'm tired. So…so tired. I just w…want to go h…h…home." Olive wiped away her wet cheeks, still trying to calm herself down.. _

_"I know. Me too." Lucas' hand stroked her hair. "Tell me about it. Tell me about your home."_

_"It's an…an acreage just outside Cl…Clevedon," She let a sigh as if she was blowing out a candle. "It's…it's been in Prince family for gen…generations. My m…mum would spend her summer in the yard ten…tending to garden that she developed over the years." Talking about the memory, Olive was finally able to steady her breathing."It always smell like a little piece of heaven on earth. It's the place where she was always happy. There is a path from the garden that leads down to a sandy beach of the Bristol Channel. Thats where I spend all my time. Trees provided shade on warm days. One tree was the prefect climbing tree. One of its thick branches hung perfectly parallel with where the grass ended and the sand began." A small smile appeared on her face. "I begged my dad constantly to put up a swing. He was so annoyed that he finally put one up for me. I loved that swing. I never felt so free as when in that swing. Flying over the water. Once I was high enough, I would jump into right in. No matter how cold it was. I would spend hours in the water. My dad used to call me a fish. Life was simple back then." She looked up at the man. "I wish I could take you there. I think you would love it." Lucas gave her a weak smile and kiss her forehead._

_Her smile faded, as her head turned looking towards the door. "They're coming for me." Her breath quicken once more as she heard the foot steps outside their cell. "I can't do this anymore. Lucas, please don't let them take me." She buried her head in his loose shirt in a pathetic attempt to hide._

_"Olive. Shhh…" He tighten his grip around her trying to calm her as his eyes were towards the door listening as the door was being unlocked. He wanted nothing more then to protect her but he knew that wasn't an option at this point. Helpless. He knew they would come all the same._

_" _Lucas?_ Lucas, don't let them take me. _Lucas? _Please."_

"Lucas?" His eyes met the clear blue ones in his arms. "Where were you just now?" The blonde asked as her fingers traced figure eights on his bare chest. The sun was shining in from the window above the queen size bed, warming them up with its heat.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are." He lied as he kissed her forehead giving her a half smile. She returned the smile and kiss his lips before she she snuggled back in the nook of his arm. Lucas stretched his arm grabbing his mobile on the night table. "Shit." He swore under his breath after looking at the time. "I was supposed to be at the office an hour ago." He attempted to roll out of bed but Sarah playfully wrapped her legs around his holding him in place.

"Your already late, stay a little longer." She kissed him on the lips. Lucas smiled returning the sign of affection before he rolled her over on to her back, his arms holding him up above her.

"Sorry, I have to go. Harry is going to be pissed. Again." He lowered himself as if he was doing a push up and gave her one last snog before he pushed himself up onto his feet. He pulled on his jeans that were cast off on the floor from the night before. "Besides, don't you have that meeting this morning."

Sarah stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "They postponed it after Walker Suicide." She rested her head on his chest. "It's hard to go back there."

"I know how you feel." Lucas gently pushed he away so he could retrieved his dress shirt from the back of the chair in the corner of the room. As he put his arms through the sleeves, his cell rang. "Harry!" He walked into the bathroom that was adjoined to the bedroom. "Yes. I am on my way." Holding the phone with his shoulder, he covered his face with shaving cream. "Just stuck in traffic. I should be there in ten minutes." He hung up the phone and began to shave his face.

"Dinner tonight?" Sarah asked standing in the doorway as Lucas washed his face.

"Yeah. I'll give you a call." He smiled as he buttoned up his shirt. He moved forward and gave her a kiss. "I'll see you later." She nodded her as head as she watched him walk out of the room.

XXXX

"She lied to me. Plain and simple." Lucas stood in Harry's office along with Ros and Ruth. His arms crossed his chest. "I told her that Coleville didn't kill Walker. She quickly denied that she was in the building at the time. She began telling me that she was at home and she should have been there for him."

"So Sarah Caulfield killed Samuel Walker." Ros acknowledged.

"Yeah. I think she did." Lucas spoke quietly looking at his Boss who was sitting in his office chair. Staring at his hands folded in front of him.

"So now the question is, was she is working for the agency or has she gone freelance?" Ruth asked.

"I really don't know." Lucas' hand rubbed his freshly shaven face.

"Well, then we need to find out." Harry finally spoke up after hearing the new information. "You know what to do."

"Right." Ros agreed turning to leave to office. The other two officers began to follow her out of the room.

"Lucas. A moment please." Harry spoke stopping the man in his track. He closed the door and turned around to face his boss. "How are you?" He asked standing up from his chair walking around his desk standing face to face with the younger man.

"I'm fine, Harry." Lucas stared back at Harry.

"I'm aware that you have grown fond of Sarah and I don't want that influence you in the task at hand. You may need to make a hard choice."

"I know." Lucas' jaw tensed up as he gave Harry a cold look.

"I can't help to think at you are displeased with me, Lucas." Harry sat on the edge of his desk. "What happened last week with…"

"You did what you thought was right." Lucas interrupted the shorter man. "I was angry and I'm sorry for that. I know now that you were right. Olive needs to be home right now. It's the one place she'll feel safe. I just hoped it would have been under different circumstances" Lucas sat down in a chair hunched over, his head in his hands. "I still see her, you know. In my dreams. But the dreams are memories. Some times she's happy. The rest are…" He failed to finished the sentence.

"Have talk to Dr. Holloway?" Harry asked. "She could help you." He replied after he saw the spook shake his head.

"Have you heard from her?" Lucas asked bring the conversation back to Olive after a moment of silence.

"I have. Yes." Harry glance down at the floor. "I had chat with Abigail yesterday morning. Olive is surviving." He looked up at a Lucas who seemed to be far away. "She is glad to be home."

"Good." Lucas gave Harry a weak smile before he stood up and walked towards the exit of the room.

"You will see her again." Harry attempted to lift his low spirits.

"Yeah, Maybe."


	25. Chapter 25

New chapter is here. I just want to take this time to thank everyone for reading. Hope you enjoy this one.

XXXX

Five Months Later

Lucas awoke from his restless slumber after a shrick in the streets rang through his room from the open window. Slowly, glanced at the watch that sat on his nightstand only to find that it was almost four in the morning. He rolled out of his bed, his feet touching chilled floor. He made his was to the kitchen reaching the sink he turned on the cold tap. Letting the water run he opened the cupboard just to the left of him reaching for a glass. Filling the glass of water, he gulped down the icy water.

Once he was back in his room, the yelling in the streets was still going on. He opened his blinds and searched to the street to find the source. It wasn't long until he saw a young couple, who clearly had one to many drinks, standing at the crosswalk. The girl was hitting the boy with her fist, barely making an impact. The young man took each weak blow as he begged for her forgiveness. A smile grew on Lucas' face as he watch the pair.

_"They must really love each other!" She shared with the tall man who joined her, keeping her eyes on the couple._

_"I've just talked to Harry." He said, clearly ignoring her comment. "The plan is still a go."_

_"Why put up such a scene for someone you don't love? I would never fight that much for someone I don't care for. It must be love." Olive smiled, she ignored the man right back._

_"__Would you fight for her love?" _

The smile faded as he laid back in his bed staring at the ceiling. Lucas rolled on to his side, attempting to rid his mind of wander thoughts. He knew it wasn't long until he had to be up and at the Thames House for another day on the job. Just when he was about to fall back asleep his phone rang. Wondering who would be calling at this hour he reached out for his phone and saw that it was his boss.

"Harry? Is everything alright?" He asked putting the phone to his ear.

"There is a possible terrorist in London. I need you here now." insisted the man on phone.

"I'm on my way."

XXXX

"Unfortunately, Britain is now caught in the middle of the war between Russia and Azakstan. We believe that a member of the AFF is on route to London in search for the last of the Paroxcocybin." Harry sat in his office chair informing his team of the next crisis at hand " Lucas you are in charge of the operation to secure the Paroxocybin and make sure it is destroyed. One of the FSB agents is on his way here at this very moment to make sure we get the job done." Harry looked towards Lucas.

"Sir. He's here." A young agent peaked her head in the door.

"Thank you, Alana. Let's show these Russians some British hospitality. Lucas." Harry rose from his seat behind his desk and headed out the doors with Lucas on his heels.

The two officers stopped in the middle on the hallway as Alana escorted the FSB agent towards them. Standing behind Harry, Lucas' heart began to pound against his rib cage as he gazed upon the Russian walking towards them, who was sporting a wide grin of amusement.

"Viktor Barenshik." Harry extended his hand. "I'm Harry Pearce." Letting go of his grip, he to turn towards the man behind him. "And this my Section Chief…"

"Lucas North." Viktor held out his receiving a reluctant hand in return, his eyes locked on the younger spook. "We've been acquainted." the Russian explained, seeing the confused look on the older mans face in his peripheral vision.

Harry looked a Lucas, noticing the colour fade from his face and his breath quicken in aggravation. He's seen this look before when Lucas first saw Oleg on the video clip. It didn't take a genius for him to realized were Lucas had first met the man before them. "Is this going to be a problem?" He asked looking back and forth between the two.

"Of course not, we are allies now. Are we not?" His eyes remain on Lucas. "It's, how do they put it, water under the bridge."

Harry's head turned back to his chief. "No problem, Harry." Lucas insisted.

"Good. Has he been screened?" Harry asked the young woman.

"Yes." was the reply.

"And most thoroughly, if I may say so." Viktor chimed in, flashing his charming smile.

"Get him fixed up. Meeting room, ten minutes." Harry's instructed allowing Alana and Viktor to pass. Lucas waited a second before he started to follow behind. "Lucas?" He muttered stopping him allowing the Russian to get ahead of them.

"Out of all the agents in the stationed UK, they had to send him." Lucas spat, avoid making eye contact with his superior, instead looked in the direction where the Viktor had disappear around the corner.

"I've been told that he volunteered to work with us." Harry commented, watching as Lucas folded his arm across his chest in attempts to hide the fact that he was uncomfortable.

"Of course he did." He let out a harsh chuckle. "Unbelievable."

"Are you going to be alright?" Lucas didn't say a word, his apprehensive glance told Harry what he need to know. "Believe me, if it was my choice we would have no dealings with the FSB but the Home Secretary insisted on this partnership with the Russians. Lucas, I need you to put aside any resentment you may have and focus on finding the Paroxocybin. Can I count on you?"

"Yeah." Lucas said unconvincingly, finally meeting Harry's gaze. "I will be nothing but hospitable." He said trying to hide his mocking tone.

"Good." Harry said as he walked down the hall leaving Lucas standing alone.

During Barenshik's briefing about the known terrorist Azis Aibek, Lucas failed to concentrate on the operation to obtain Paroxocybin. Instead, he was beating himself up for feeling so powerless in the presence of the Russian. Although he never was interrogated by Viktor, Lucas knew all too well that Olive had been under his mercy. Remembering the terrified look in her face right before she attempted to strangle him. Oleg was right, she should have killed him when she had the chance. Lucas' breath heavy as imaged himself jumping across the table and finishing the job once and for all.

Lucas pulled himself back to reality when Harry closed his folder. "Hopefully Tariq will be able to find him on the CCTV. Until then, lets find out who in London would know about the virus." With that everyone gather up the papers from where they were sitting and exiting the meeting. With the exception of the Russian who remain seated opening up his laptop, Lucas was the last one to make his way out of the room

"It's good to see you, Lucas?" said flashing his smile. "It's been some time." Lucas stopped in his tracks, slightly glancing over his shoulder before he continued to leave the room. "Where is Ms. Prince? I was hoping to see her and thank her for my broken nose." Lucas stop once more, his body tensing after hearing her name.

"It certainly did improved your appearance." Lucas mocked facing the man sitting at the head of the table.

"You didn't answer my question, Lucas" Viktor stood up and walked around the table towards Lucas.

"She's no longer an agent." Lucas revealed, after flinching when the other man moved closer.

"Too bad. I always did like her. She was very pretty whore. She was defiantly a feisty one, wasn't she." His lips curled into a wicked smile while he circled around the spook. "She wasn't very helpful to my bosses, but the other men and I found a good use for her." His grin grew as he watch Lucas body tighten up with anger. "I may have to pay her a visit in Clevedon. Hear her scream once more." Viktor leaned in close and whispered in the Lucas' ear.

"Fuck you." He yelled, unable to control his anger anymore, Lucas swung his fist hitting the man in the jaw. He pushed the man against the wall and his hands wrapped around his thick neck finally having the chance to end his life. Lucas found it odd that the man did not fight back. He just took the beatings. This only made him squeeze tighter stopping the air flow as he watch the mans face starting to turn purple. It wasn't long until Lucas was being pried off the man by Tariq and Dimitri while Beth went to the aid the Russian helping him keep his balance. Lucas couldn't help but notice the smile on his lips.

"You fucking bastard." Lucas bellowed out in rage as Dimitri became the barrier between the two, pushing Lucas backwards. "If you touch her, I will kill you."

"Lucas, calm down." Dimitri spoke softly trying to tame his rage.

"Dimitri, take him to my office." Harry ordered as he joined the commotion in the hall.

Nodding his head, Dimitri turned back to Lucas. "Let's go." He insisted. Lucas reluctantly followed, pulling away his cold stare from Viktor who was being assisted by Beth.

Lucas sat in a chair in Harry's office while Dimitri stood behind him. The Section Chief exhaled roughly as he tried to calm himself down. They didn't have to wait long until Harry stormed in and took his place at his desk.

"You are lucky that Viktor had agreed not tell his superiors what conspired here today. He understands that you are under a lot of stress and will make take you actions against him to heart." Harry began talking after a moment of silence. "Lucas, this kind of behaviour is not accepted in on the grid, you are the chief and you need to lead by example."

"Harry…" Lucas attempted to speak.

"I am not finished." The man barked back."I understand that you have been dealt a wretched hand over last decade but you told me that you count on you. I should have known better considering the incident with Dasharvin. That is why…"

"Harry, I…"

"…I'm taking you off the case. Dimitri, you are now leading the operation. Tariq has a lead on Aibek. Viktor is waiting for you." Harry instructed the junior spook.

"Yes, Harry." Dimitri replied before exiting the office.

"Lucas, what happened?" Harry's gaze fell back to Lucas, who's head had fallen in his hands his fingers pulling on his hair.

"Nothing." Lucas grumbled.

"We both know that's not true. What did he say to you?" Harry leaned forward resting his arms on his desk. His fingers interlocked.

"He told me that he was going to visit Olive." Lucas leaned back in his seat staring at his boss. "Pay back for the broken nose she gave him the day she came back. I know he was just trying to get to me and it worked but..." Lucas paused as he watch Harry as his jaw clenched. "Viktor is a callous man, Harry. I saw the fear in Olive's eyes when he came near her. He ruined her Harry. He is capable of doing it again."

"I probably would have done the same thing, Lucas." Harry let out a long sigh "But I still taking you off the case. I can't have you around him. Do you understand?"

"I do. Just promise me you won't trust him." Lucas requested.

"We'll keep on eye on him."

"I guess I'll catch up on paper work then." Lucas said starting to stand up.

"No. I want you to go home."

"Harry…"

"When was the last time you took a day off?" Harry questioned even though he knew the answer. Lucas looked down trying to remember. "Take a few days. Relax. You are my best agent and I need you to clear your mind. Enjoy a few days summer."

"What I'm supposed to do Harry? Go play cricket? Harry this is my life." Lucas sighed.

"Well, it's about time you found one outside of Section D. It would be good for." Harry commented with a smile. "Now go." Lucas stood up slowly and exited the office.

XXXX

Lucas sat in his car in underground parking lot staring at the cement pillar in front of him. There was nowhere for him to go. He had no one to talk to except everyone at work. Even then, he barely converse with him except for the matter at hand. Ros was the only one that he had descent conversations with, but she was blown up a few weeks ago. In an outburst of rage, he started hitting the steering wheel with the palm of his hands. After a minute he calmed down, catching his breath. He turn the key starting his car and just drove off. He didn't know were he was going but he just decide to drive. He knew he wasn't going to home to his lonely flat. There was only one place he wanted to be.

_"Why put up such a scene for someone you don't love?_


	26. Chapter 26

Here's the next Chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I had a lot fun writing this one.

XXXX

It was late in the afternoon when he pulled into the long, narrow road. Large trees on either side with their branches hanging over the road leading the way through to the stone brick home. Pulling into the driveway, he took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves that had formed in his stomach over the last half hour of his journey. He reached over to the passengers side into the glove compartment pulling out an envelop, placing it in his jacket pocket. Lucas stared at the front door as his hands tighten around the steering wheel. He jumped slightly when the door opened a tad and he saw a little boy through the cracks giving him a distrustful glare. It wasn't long until the door was closed again. Lucas open the door of the car stepping out taking another deep breath. He wasn't even sure if he had the right house. Hesitantly, he walked along the pathway leading up to the door when it opened suddenly and he was greeted with a familiar face.

"Lucas!" A woman, wearing a colourful apron, strode up to him and wrapped her arms around him as if they were very good friends, even though they had only ever met a few times. "It's good to see you?"

"You too, Abigail. How are you?" Lucas asked as she let go of him.

"Good. Busy. Though, raising five children it is to be excepted." As if he was summoned, the little boy appeared from behind him mom.

"Mum. Who's that?" he ask, looked Lucas as he held onto the woman's skit.

"This is Lucas. He is a friend of your Aunt Ollie." the woman explained.

"But Aunt Ollie doesn't have any friends." the boy tilted his head in confusion to his mom.

"Well, This is a friend from where she used to work in London." The woman looked down at he son trying to help him understand. Lucas just stood and watched uncomfortably feeling out of place, fighting the urge to run back to the car and drive off. "And that is a long way to travel. Right?"

"Yeah. Maybe that's why she is so sad all the time because all her friends are in London." The boy comment.

"Maybe." She said softly. "Thomas, why don't you see if Nana needs help in the garden." The little boy smiled and ran off. "I'm so sorry about that." She apologize looking back at Lucas. "He is at the stage were he wants figure out everything."

"That's perfectly fine. Smart kid." Lucas said with a smile.

"I like him." She smiled looking in the direction he ran off too. "Come on in. I'll put the kettle on."

Lucas nodded his head, following the woman into the house, his heart was racing when he walked through the thresh hold of the home. "Your wonder, Abigail. Raising five children. How do you do it?" He praised as he scanned the home on the way to the kitchen.

"Thanks. Some days are better then others." She said filling the kettle with water and placing on the stove, she turned to face Lucas and noticed that he was distracted. Searching for something or someone? "She's not here. She went out for the afternoon." He looked back at her. "Should be back within the hour."

"Oh. I see." Disappointment overcame his face. "Well, I can come back later. I seem to catch you at a bad time." He inched towards the door.

"Nonsense. Lucas, stay!" She retrieved a teacup from the cupboard. "It's no trouble at all." Lucas smiled weakly as he pulled out a chair and sat down as he watched the woman stir the large pot of the stove that sat beside the kettle. A delicious aroma from the stove filled the room. "How is the city?" She asked at she added more spices to the dish.

"Good. Same old London." He paused. "Abigail, may I use they bathroom?" He asked standing up wanting to avoid any small talk.

"Of course. It's just through there." She pointed to the entrance of the room next to the kitchen. "Up the stairs and and the first door to your right."

"Thanks" He smiled walking to the next room. Is eyes scanned the room with a smile on his face. The home reminded him of his childhood. There was a wall that was just one large shelf from the floor to the ceiling, filled with books. Though some shelves where dedicated to picture frames. He walked around the old victorian furniture as he scanned the books, recognizing several of them. He stopped when he reached the shelf with the picture frames. A smile grew on his face and he examined the old family photos throughout the years. His eyes stopped on Olive's grad picture from high school. Her hair was curled, falling around her face as she flaunted a mischievous grin. He moved on to the next photos. His smile fade when he realized that the family photos were minus one person. Lucas exhaled before making his way to the stair case.

It wasn't long until he was back down in the kitchen, when he noticed it was empty and he heard a child crying coming from the backyard. He looked around a moment unsure what he was supposed to do before he decided to follow the cry outdoors. He was greeted by an array of aromas from the grand assortment of flowers and trees that filled the large garden. He spotted Abigail holding a very young girl who had fallen and scraped her knee on a paving stone, she was jaunting towards the house.

"Sorry, Lucas. Duty calls." She said as she walked past him.

Lucas turned and watched as she went back inside the house. Turning his eye back towards the the green foliage, he decide to followed the paving stone that made a pathway that led deeper into the garden. Olive did tell him about this place but he never image anything like this. As he walk admiring the plants on the way he stopped when he spotted a strange looking tree. The trunk seemed to be deformed as the bark was cover in several different sizes of knots that looked like warts. The truck had sprouted many branches that streamed out in many directions. The leaves were long and thick as little white flowers, in full bloom, that filled the tree.

"You must be Lucas North." He was startled and turned towards the voice. Before him was an elderly woman wearing a straw sunhat. Her knees of her pants were stain black and her gloves on her hand were well worn. "Finally, a face to the name." The woman pull off her gloves and extended it towards the young man. "Margaret."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Lucas accepted the hand, slightly confused. Lucas couldn't kick the feeling that he was just caught doing something wrong.

"Thomas told me you were here. But the way he described you, I though you would be taller." She smiled, shoving he gloves into the apron that she wore around her waist.

"I'm sorry to disappoint." He gave her a weak grin, looking down at his feet.

"You have no reason to be sorry. He tends to exaggerate." She looked behind her as they saw the young lad digging in the dirt. "Like all boys do."

"You have an amazing garden. I'm never seen one like it. At least, not in a private yard." He expressed, looking around once again.

"Thank you." She blushed. "It is just a little hobby that I've had for decades. Every plant of has significant meaning to me. I remember every single one." The woman grab hold of Lucas arm, wrapping her arm around it. "And I find it interesting that you were staring at this particular tree." She looked up at the tree with a large smile on her face.

"Why is that?" Lucas asked.

"This tree is a resilient one, it grows in places where other trees tend to die, withstanding any types of weather that comes it's way. It can last for centuries, baring fruit through times of famine and diseases. But it also has been a symbol of peace and glory. Do you know what kind of tree this is?"

"No." He admitted quietly.

"This is an Olive Tree. I planted it a few days after having Olive." Lucas looked down at the woman who eyes were still on the tree.

"Nana. Nana." The young boy ran up to the woman. "Look what I found."

"Oh, wow. It's a nice big juicy worm." Margaret crotched down to be eye level with the child as he handed her the worm.

"I think I'm going to name him Sam."

"What I wonderful name, you should go show him to your sisters. I bet they would love him." She gave the boy a playful grin and his eye lit up at the idea. Filled with excitement he bolted in the direction of the house. She chuckled as she linked arms with the young man once more before they slowly made their way back to the house.

"Lucas, it is because you that she has returned home to me." She spoke after they had been silent for a while.

"I wasn't only me, I had help." He blushed as his eyes focused on the path in front of him.

"Don't be so modest. I know very well what you have done for my daughter. She has told me all about you." She looked up at him. "It was unfair what happened to the both of you."

"Life can't always be fair."

"Isn't that the truth." The woman paused stopping a few yards away from the house. "I have always thought that everything happens for a reason. Although it's not always easy to see what the reason is, I believe it is something worth waiting for." She squeezed his arm.

As he looked down at the woman, his heart pounded in his chest. He wondered what Olive had told her mum, because she seem to be reading his mind. Or was he that obvious? "Maybe it was someone staring me in the face the whole time?" Lucas admitted.

"Maybe." She smiled as she started walking towards the house.

As they entered the kitchen, Abigail immediately poured them a cup of tea. Lucas sat with Margaret at the dinner table as the elder daughter busy herself with preparing for dinner. Lucas offered to help with anything but just turned him down saying that he was the guest and should just relax. The women both pause when they heard the front door open, Lucas looked towards the door to the kitchen that led to the front door.

"Who's car is out front?" Called a familiar voice behind the door. Lucas quickly stood up as he watch the door open. "Mum, who's..." She paused when she meet his eyes. His heart stopped as he watched her standing their staring speechless back at him.


	27. Chapter 27

Here is the next chapter. Sorry about the long delay. I had hard time writing this one. Probably rewrote it twenty times. Anyway, here it is. Hope you enjoy.

XXXX

Silence. Time had seem to stand still as Lucas and Olive stood there, failing to utter a single word. "Olive…" He finally spoke up but her name was the only thing he could muster as he scanned the woman before him. Five months in the country had done her well. A healthy pink complexion had returned to her face. Her hair, that had been dulled by the years neglect, has returned to it's original shiny state as a loose braid fell over her shoulder revealing her prominent collar bone. Her baggy sweater, that was more suitable for fall weather then the beginning of summer, failed to disguise her thin figure. But it was in her eyes, he notice, were emotionless as she stared back at him. A lump formed in his throat, he couldn't help be feel like he was unwelcome. Wondering if he should have just listen to Harry and Dr. Holloway, by staying way from her.

"Abigail, I need a help putting away the watering hose." Margaret spoke, feeling the tension in the room and wanting to leave the two alone.

"Of, course." said the sister wanting to avoid being caught in an awkward situation. It was only a matter of seconds before the former captives were left alone in the kitchen.

"Lucas." She whispered. "What are you doing here?" She wrapped her sweater tight around her torso, her arms folded in front of her, closing herself from him.

"I just wanted to see you." He replied. Everything that he thought about saying during his long drive had slipped his mind, leaving him tongue tied.

"Was that all?" She asked almost mechanically

"No." He spoke a bit louder then he wanted to as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the envelope. He took a few tentative steps forward, passing her the letter. "I found this at the safe house after…" He looked away from her. "Anyway, I thought you would want it."

"Thank you." She breath, sounding more like herself.

Lucas nodded his head. "Well. I'm going to go." He took a step forward awkwardly but took a step back realizing she wasn't going to move away from the door. Her eyes were focused on the letter that she gripped on tightly. Lucas turned around and left by the back door. His pace quicken, when he saw the women sitting on a bench. Ignoring Margaret calling out his name. Making his way around the house, he found himself at his car. His hand was on the door handle but he froze. Leaning forward, his head rest on the hot metal of the car. He felt like such a fool for coming here. "Fuck." He cursed under his breath before he opened his door. As he was about to step into the car, he heard the front door open abruptly.

"Don't go!" Olive plead as she step out of the house. "I'm sorry. You just…" She took a step towards him. "You just caught me by surprise." All Lucas could do was stare at the top of the car and smile as he listened to her familiar voice. "Please stay." Gently, he shut the door to the car before he turned around and faced her.

"Of course, I'll stay. If thats what you want?"

"It is." Olive gave him a warm smile. From the corner of her eye, she noticed her family peaking out of the front window. "Do you want to go for a walk?" She motioned her head towards the peeping toms.

"Sure." Lucas he replied stepping forward, closing the distant between them. Olive started walking, Lucas by her side as she heads towards the back of the house. They walk in silence until the reach the entrance of the garden and began to follow the path. "Your family is pretty amazing." Lucas mentioned as he looked over at her.

"Yeah, sure." Olive mumbled. "Especially when they're breathing down my neck every minute of the day."

"They just care about you." Lucas defended them.

"I know." Olive stopped suddenly. "Really, I do. It's just. I'm tired of being constantly told where I need to be and what I should be doing. Finding me hobbies to keep me busy. Abigail has signed me up for book club and as a volunteer at an animal shelter. Then I help my mom in the garden and attend her knitting class. A knitting class, Lucas." She sighed "I went from twenty five year old special agent traveling the world to an eighty year old spinster discussing Agatha Christie's Miss Marple and Knitting dish cloths." She noticed Lucas trying to hid his smile. "It's not funny. It's pathetic."

"If you are unhappy about it why don't you say something?" He asked.

"Because it makes them happy." Olive started walking again..

"What about your happiness?" Lucas asked as he was by her side once more.

"I think that ship has sailed a long time ago. So why deny it for others." Olive stated plainly.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Lucas asked, surprised that she has became so pessimistic.

"How's what's her name?" Olive asked redirecting the conversation. She nervously, folded and unfolded the cuffs of her sweater a few times before she left it folded

"Sarah?"

"Yeah, Her. How is she? She allowed you to come here." Olive tried her best to not sound hostile. Hiding the fact that the woman intimated her and she really didn't like her even though she only met her for only a minute.

"She's dead." He said bluntly.

"Lucas, I'm sorry." Olive stopped and faced him."What happened?"

"She was shot in the head." Olive noticed the distant look in his eyes as he spoke."She was a traitor, so I guess she got what she deserved."

"No one ever deserves that." Olive comment, her head tilted to the side trying to see if he would come back to her.

"No. She didn't. But it is done now." Lucas starts walking again. Following the path that seem to be gradually becoming narrower. They had past the garden and was now entering the forest. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." Olive gave him a soft smile as she took his hand in her own and pulled him along. Making their way through the trees in silence, they finally reached the edge of the forest and before them was a secluded beach. The water gently crashed on the sand. "This is my eden. My father helped me keep this place our secret until my brother followed me one day. I was so mad." Olive let go of his hand and went to the swing that hung down from a thick branch. He watched as she sat down on the wooden swing holding on to the rope that kept it up as she twisted herself from side to side. "I begged him to put up this swing. I wanted nothing more then to fly." Lucas couldn't help but noticed that while sitting there, Olive has grew younger in age by the way she twirled on the swing. No longer thirty five but a teenager. That's when he realized that he was the shy boy terrified to tell her how he really felt, for fear of rejection.

"I know, you told me." Lucas found a spot on the grass and sat down, his arms stretched out behind him, propping him up while his legs laid straight out in front of him, his ankles crossed. Remembering the last time he sat down in the grass with Elizabeta before they were even married. They were having a picnic in the park near the home that had just bought together.

"I told you?" She stopped the swing and just looked at the man in shock.

"You did. You told me all about this place. It's exactly how you described it." Lucas stared out onto the water. "You used to spend hours swimming in that lake. No matter how cold it was. You swam so much that your dad use to call you a fish." Lucas smiled to himself, he was unaware that Olive had sat down beside him until he felt the brush of her leg against his. Immediately, he lean forward and locked eyes with her.

"You remembered all of that?" Olive smiled, amazed that he would recall such a silly thing like being called a fish.

_"__Of course. You're all I ever think about." _Is what he wanted to say but he didn't. "Cursed with a good memory." is what he told her. Which was true. He hated the fact that he could recall almost everything, though it's what made him a valuable agent.

"I can't seem to remember any details or conversations anymore. I just remember what felt at certain moments." Olive said has she pulled knees in close wrapping her arms around them in a tight hug. "My therapist tells me it's normal in my situation. The medication is supposed to help, but I just find so it frustrating when I… " She stopped herself, not wanting to explain the side effects. "I'm sorry if I repeat myself."

"Don't be. I like hearing your stories." Lucas smiled as he watched as she looked away, her cheek turning pink. They both jumped when they heard ringing coming from Lucas's pocket. He quickly stood up and pulled out the phone.

"Harry!" Lucas whispered with his back towards Olive. "Look, it is not a good time right now." He turned around only to see Olive had already stood up and was starting to walk away. Not listening to what Harry was saying, he quickly hung up and jogged up to Olive.

"Olive, what's wrong." His hand wrapped around her bicep to stop her. As soon, as she felt his grip she instantly pulled herself away from him.

"Please don't" She snapped. Her arms crossed her chest as her hand rested on the spot where he had just touched. Taking a step away from him, her eyes looking down at his shoes.

"Olive, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Lucas apologized, realizing that his simple gesture was an action of aggression in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Why are really you here?" Olive demanded. Her eyes slowly found his, but she quickly looked away feeling uncomfortable with the intimate contact.

"I told you already." Lucas was a bit put back by the sudden change in Olive's mood.

"The letter. I know but you could have mailed it. It even had a stamp on it. So why, after five months, did you decide to come now? Why not when I was still in the hospital like you said you would?"

"Olive…"

"Why now, Lucas?" She barked as she moved closer to him, her breath quicken with frustration. "Did Harry send you to check up on me? He doesn't seem to trust me." Lucas looked away from her as she entered his personal space. "Tell me!" She yelled giving him a rough push with both of her hands. Lucas step back catching his balance before he fell over.

"Fine." He put his hands up, surrendering, as he meet her glare. "Harry didn't send me. He doesn't know I'm here." Olive took as step back, her jaw clenched. "I was worried about you because…" He paused, he didn't want to tell her about his encounter with her tormentor.

"Because?" Olive spat.

"Because I came across Barenshik." He took in a deep breath. "This morning." Olive's face turned pale as all the rage faded into fear. "He was…is working with Section D."

"Viktor Barenshik?" She spoke under her breath.

"Do you know another Barenshik?" He joked, trying to ease the tension that he felt, failing to do so.

"Did you talk to him?" She insisted, ignoring his retort.

"Yeah. I did. Then I got into a fight with him. Well, it was more me fighting him and he just took it." Lucas replied as Olive listened with a desperate look across her face.

Without warning, Olive started to pat Lucas down, searching his leg. "They thought I was making up the death threats. They told me I was just being paranoid. That no one was coming to after me." The other leg. "Another symptom to confirm my so called disorder." Lucas was unsure how to react to what was going on when he realized that she wasn't talking directly at him at all. "That it was all in my mind. So I drop it. They wouldn't listen to me anyway. Take off your jacket." She demanded.

"What are you looking for?" he asked as he handed her the jacket and watched as she franticly rummaged through ever pocket.

"You were close to him right?" She dropped, the jacket on the floor and began to walk around Lucas scanning him closely. "Close enough for him to plant something on you?"

"Olive, what the hell is going on? What death threats?" He was beginning to feel uncomfortable with what seemed to be a manic episode. He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to say or do in a situation like this. He looked at the phone in his hand wondering if there was anyone he could call to help her. Lucas thought if he did call someone, she may never forgive him. So, he decided to see where she was going with this. He felt her hand rub along his belt. She stopped suddenly. He looked behind and watched as she walked around grabbing his hand on the way and placing a small object in his palm. She made her way to a tree and slumped down to the ground, her knees pulled close to her chest. Her elbows resting on the top of her knees as he head fell into her hands.

"Olive, this is a tracking device." Lucas stated after he examined the small black dot with a little green light that almost impossible to see.

"Yeah, I know." Olive confirmed, her voice was shaky.

"How did you know there was a tracker on me?" He asked step towards her, still not knowing what was going on.

"Lucas." Olive looked up at him, her body trembling. "Call Harry." Without a second thought, Lucas was on the phone.


	28. Chapter 28

Well, here is the new Chapter. I hope it is to your satisfaction. The next chapter should be up by Monday night.

XXXX

"For god's sakes, Olive, look at me." Lucas shouted, shaking the woman who stared blankly ahead, trying to snap her out her catatonic state. Ever since he was on the phone with Harry explaining what little information he had, she had shut down. "Olive, Listen to me. Harry said that Viktor left the grid almost two hours ago. If you say he is coming after you, if he is following the tracker, he won't be long." No response. "Come on, we need to go now." Lucas was getting frustrated with her, so he decided to try to pull her up to her feet.

"Go." She finally responded with a bark, fighting him off. "Just leave me. I'm done. I don't want to do this anymore. Let him come." Holding her breath, silent tears began to run down her face.

Lucas stepped back just starring at her as she pulled herself back into her protective ball. "You do not get to give up now. I won't let you. Not after all we went through." Lucas approached the woman dropping to his knee beside her. "Not after I just got you back. I not going to loose you again. Your family needs you, Olive. Your nieces and nephew. They all need you." He paused. Nothing seem to bring her back from her lethargy. "Please, Olive. I need you." He was barely audible. His hand covered his mouth in defeat.

Olive slowly looked up at him with her red eyes. "My family!" There was a panic in her voice. She push herself up to her feet. "We have to warn them. They need to get out of here." Before Lucas could say anything. She was already sprinting through the trees. Immediately, he followed behind.

Lucas felt like they were running for while. He didn't think they were that deep in the forest. Thats when he noticed that Olive had stop suddenly, her sweater caught on a branch while she past. He picked up his pace to help her, when he saw her franticly pulling on the sweater when she wasn't able to release it. She quickly pulled her sweater over her head, leaving it behind. She continued to make her way in her black undershirt.

Once they reached the garden, Olive stopped to catch her breath. She leaned over her hand resting on her thighs. Lucas looked towards the sky and saw the light was fading away behind trees. His eyes returned to the woman when he heard her vomit. He gently place his hand on her back, while the other pulled her braid upward away from her face. She straightened up and wiped her face with the back of her hand before she set out on the path again in a full sprint.

Olive began to slow down as she reach the last couple yards to the house. She let out a sigh of relief as she watch thought the window, she could see her family sitting around the table enjoying each other's company. Abigail was cutting up the chicken in small pieces for the youngest. While her mum was pouring milk in all the kids glass.

"Olive." Lucas was by her side. "They need to leave." He insisted.

"I know. Just give me a minute." Olive muttered, her focus remained on her family. She smiled weakly, as she watched Thomas as he opened his mouth full of food towards one of his older sisters. They squirmed with disgust. Being the only boy, he took pride in grossing out his sisters.

Olive took a deep breath and started walking towards the door.

"I'm going to check around the house." Lucas stated. "You get them out of here." the woman just nodded her head before she turned the door knob.

"Olive, where have you been?" Abigail said cheerfully, which faded when she saw the distress look on her sisters face. "What did he do to you?" She stood up and quickly was by her side.

"Nothing." She spoke softly. "You all need to leave." Olive demanded as she looked at the kids sitting at the table.

"What's going on?" Margaret asked looking up at her daughter.

"Please, you need go now. I'll explain everything thing later" Everyone stood up and started to clear their dishes. "Leave them." Olive shouted. Everyone froze and just starred at her. "Leave them. Just go." She changed her tone to a more calm one. They put the dishes down and headed towards the front door. Olive scanned the room and noticed that not everyone was there. "Where's Chris?" She asked Abigail.

"He's gone on his business meeting, remember? He won't be back till Friday night. What is this about?" Her sister replied, feeling uneasy as she picked up her youngest daughter.

"And Allie?" Olive asked about her oldest niece. "Where is she?"

"She's with friends. Studying for their final tomorrow."

"Okay, go and find her. Then I need you to wait for my call before you come back. Do you understand?" Olive instructed as she escorted her sister to the front door. All Abi could do was nod her head. As they stepped outside. They saw Lucas helping the children in the car.

Before Abigail approached the car, she turned to her sister and gave her a tight squeeze. "You be careful. Okay?" Olive nodded her head before letting go.

Margaret came up to her youngest daughter and gently held her face with her two hands. She pulled her forward and kissed her forehead.

Olive watched as they drove away, knots tying in her stomach. "Come with me." She spoke after a few moments, leading him back into the house. She walked through turning off all the lights and made her way to the library. "My father always did have his secrets." Olive said as she reached for the top shelve of the book case, pulling out a piece of cardboard with realistic painting of books and handed it to Lucas. Behind it, she pulled out a locked chest. She placed it on the coffee table and and entered the code to open it. Revealing two 9mm Pistols.

"Aren't you worried someone would find this?" Lucas asked as he looked at the cardboard picture.

"It's encyclopaedias. They don't read those anymore, not since the internet came around." Olive smiled as she explained. She load one of the guns with a clip and handed it to Lucas, giving him an extra clip. Then she did the same to the other one for herself. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Eight twelve." Lucas said after looking down at his watch. "If he came right here after leaving the grid. He would be here by now."

"Then we wait. Until he comes and if he doesn't, then we know I'm crazy." Olive smiled.

XXXX

The two sat in the dark, just waiting. Olive stared out the window, through the blinds, watching the road like a hawk. Lucas leaned against the wall by the door looking out the small half circle window. Every few minutes he would glance over at Olive just to make sure she was still with him. It took all the will power she could muster not to crawl in ball and just give up. He noticed that she was shaking. He wasn't sure if it was from being cold with the absence of her sweater or if it was her nerves. He figured it was probably a bit of both. He looked down at his watch and saw that is was nearing nine o'clock.

"Olive, what happened between you and Viktor." He finally spoke, tired of the silence in the room. No response. "I'm guessing, he's not coming here over a broken nose."

"Broken nose?" She clearly didn't know what he was talking about. "No." She replied.

"Then what?" He persisted.

Olive looked at him for the first time in while, he could tell she didn't want to tell him. But he just stood their starring at her until she finally spoke. "I may have given him a penectomy." She mumbled, looking down at her hands that were fidgeting with the fringes of the drapery.

"You what?" Lucas raised his voice in shock.

"I cut off part of his penis." She repeated tentatively.

"I know what a penectomy is. It just…How?" Lucas was astonished.

"Well, being in solitary, as you know, I had some time on my hands. There was the piece of metal that was rusting on my bed frame. I ripped it off and found a way to sharpen it. Then waited for an opportunity to come by. It came. I took it. He let his guard down and paid the price." She paused. "Of course, there were severe repercussions for my actions. But it was worth it to see him squirm. It's unfortunate, that they were able to reattach it." Olive gave Lucas a weak smile. "Thirty-eight percent functional."

"Olive, Your incredible." Lucas was in awe at the woman before him. He had seen her on the brink of defeat, but she always rose to the occasion for a mighty come back. "Just remind me never to get on your bad side." He chuckled quietly. Then they were in silence once more.

"What if he doesn't come?" Olive sighed. "Part of me wants him to, just to get it over and done with." She moved away from the window and sat down in the chair her eyes remaining outside. And if he does come, are we just going to kill him?"

"In self-defence, yeah, we will." Lucas confirmed. Looking down at his watch. Nine oh five. He quickly looked up when the land line started ringing in the kitchen. He looked back at Olive, to see if she was planning on answering it. But she just stood there looking in the direction of the kitchen. The ringing stop and the answering machine turned on.

"Olive, are you there? Please be there." It was Abigail, her voice was in a panic. "I can't find Allie. She wasn't at Brittany's house, like she said. Olive, I don't know where she 've looked everywhere for her. I don't know what to do. Please call me!"


	29. Chapter 29

As promised, here is the next chapter. Not going to lie, I loved writing the action stuff. It wasn't always easy and I did watch a few self-defence videos. But it was fun. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did.

XXXX

_"I don't know what to do." _

Olive locked eyes with Lucas across the room. Her heart pounding in her chest. Mind racing to all the possibilities to where her niece could be. Praying that she was somewhere far away. At this moment she hoped that she was sneaking around with a boy or even experimenting with drugs. Anywhere, but on the way home.

Both Lucas and Olive looked up when they saw head lights shining through the window as a black car pull up. Instantly, Olive stood up and walked to the wall beside the window and peaked through. Her grip tight around her gun.

A large man, that she didn't recognized, casually stepped out of the driver's side of the car. Then the back doors opened. Another man stepped out followed by Viktor, who looked around before his eyes looked right at her through the pane of glass. With a smile he turned back to the car. Olive heart stopped, when he pull out a young woman. Her hands tied behind her back. Silver tape covering her mouth. Tears falling down her frighten face.

"Allie?" Lucas asked quickly.

"Yeah." Olive whispered as she watched Viktor forced the teenager to her knees, a gun pointed to her head.

"Olive!" She heard him call out as if she was a dog. "I know your in there! Come out to play!" Olive rested her back against the wall and slid down to the floor, her free hand covering her mouth. "You have one minute to walk out the door. Or she'll have a bullet in her brain."

"Olive." Lucas whispered. "Look at me." She did. "Harry is on his way. Until then, you know what you have to do."

"Thirty seconds."

Olive slowly stood up and walked past the window to the door where Lucas was standing. She handed her gun to him. "We will get through this. Do trust me?" He asked taking her gun. She nodded slightly. Without even thinking, he pulled her in for a kiss. After he realized what he was doing, he backed up and he looked for her reaction. She just stared at him.

"Ten seconds."

"You got this. Go save her." Lucas instructed as ducked away from the door and into the kitchen away from eyesight.

Olive opened the front door and step out with her hands in the air. Step by step she made her way towards to her former torturer, who had a large smile on his face. One of the other Russians walked up to her and patted her down searching for hidden weapons before wrenching her arms behind her back. She felt the thick cable ties tighten around her wrist before he escorted her to Viktor. Olive stopped in front of Viktor. Her glare shooting daggers towards him as the Russian behind her forcefully pushed her down to her knees. She glanced over at her niece and watch her has she trembled in fear. She couldn't help but think that Abigail was going to kill her if they'd ever survived this. Now that she was caught in the middle of her mess.

"She's very pretty. Reminds me of you." He smiled as he pulls up strands of Allie's hair and smells it. "Found her walking up the road. She seemed upset."

"Don't you dare touch her?" Olive roared. He let go of the hair and walked over to Olive.

"You took something every important from me. You wretched whore. It's a shame that they didn't let me do away with you a long time ago." Viktor spoke calmly grabbing hold of Olive's chin. "I have been waiting for this moment for three years. There is only one thing missing." He dropped her face and scanned the property. "Now, where is that Lucas? I would like to thank him personally for bringing me to you." He motioned to one of his men. "Nikolai, Go. Alive if possible"

"He's not here." Olive spoke boldly through her teeth.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" He roared after he gave her a fierce slap with his back hand across her face.

"Well, if shoe fits." Olive commented under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear. She felt a rough tug of her hair, he pulled her back so she'd looked up at him.

"You always were a smart mouth. Thinking you're so tough." He spat in her face. "But I know behind that brave exterior, you are just a frightened little girl. I've seen it first hand."

There was a loud bang in the distant followed by silence. All eyes where in the direction of the gunfire. Waiting in anticipation to see if Nikolai would return. All except Olive, who closed her eyes. The memories of Lucas broken body overtook her mind. Breathing in. Breathing out. After a few minutes, she finally found the courage to open her eyes again when the Russian didn't return.

"Incompetent. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Viktor was beginning to become impatient.

"You'll never find him." Olive taunted, as she flashed a wide grin. "Unlike you, he knows what he is doing."

"My dear Olive, I know exactly how to get to him. It already worked once today." His hand ran alone her jaw line, reaching her chin his hand gave her a light slap on her already stinging cheek. "If she tires anything, and I know she will, kill the child." Viktor order to other man. Before he snuck off to try to find Lucas.

Olive eyes looked back and forth from the teenage and the large man who was pointing a gun at her. Allie had closed her eyes as she left out muffled sobs. There was no way she was going to let her niece down. Not today. Olive looked back at the husky man who was looking towards the direction were Viktor disappeared.

Without warning, Olive keeled forward hitting the ground with a thud. The Russian, not really sure how he should react, proceed to give a hard kick to her side. No response. He knelt down on one knee, rolled her over, and shook her with his free hand. Abruptly, Olive head butted the man with all her might. Knocking him to the ground. She quickly kicked the gun out of his hand, then gave him firm pound to the stomach with the heel of her foot. Knocking the air out of his lungs, buying herself some time.

She pulled herself forward off the ground her using elbows to help push her up. As soon as she was in a sitting position. She raised her bound arms as far back as she could bare and forcefully swung them down against her tail bone. The blow caused the plastic digging deeper into her wrist. She watched as the man gradually find his barring. Quickly, she lifted her arms once more bring them down with all the strength she could summon. With a snap, she broke the clasp of the plastic ties. She scurried to her feet and raced for the gun. Before she could reach it, her head wrenched back as the man pulled on her loose braid. Twisting around, she grabbed his wrist pulling him forward as her knee jabbed into his crotch. He grunted in pain, but his grip didn't faultier. With ease, he pulled her to the ground so she was laying on her back. His legs straddled her hips as he pulled her arms under his knees to lock her in place. His strong hands wrapped around her neck, squeezing her throat. Olive thrusted her hips upward to try to push him off her. But he was too strong. She began to feel lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. The sounds around her, were no more the a distant hum. Until a loud bang reverberated in her ears. Blood splatted all over her face before the man's heavy body collapsed on top of her. His loosened grip around her neck allowed her to breath once more. She looked up to the sky and saw Allie standing, frozen. A tight grip around the gun with both her hands. Her flesh around her wrists were torn from the plastic ties. Silent tears running down her face.

Olive rolled the man off of her and pushed herself up. Wheezing, she gingerly walked over to the young girl. Her hand reaching for the gun pulling it out of Allie's trembling ones. She tucked the weapon in her belt behind her. Freeing her hand to place on the young woman's face. Just as her mother did to her earlier that evening. "Are you alright?" She knew it was a dumb question, knowing that she herself was far from alright. But she just needed to hear her speak. Nothing. "Did they hurt you?" Olive asked.

"I…I…I killed him." Was the only thing she could mutter.

"Did they hurt you?" Olive repeated. The girl shook her head franticly. Then she pulled Allie in a tight embrace. "Your safe now." The young girl let out a loud sob as she buried her head in her aunt's chest. Olive closed her eyes while she stoke her niece's hair. Then she heard a gun shot that echo in the sky. Reminding her that Lucas and Viktor were still out there. Her eyes shot open and she slowly pushed her niece away making eye contact with her. "Stay here!" She demanded as she pulled away but was stopped by a tight grip around her arm.

"Please don't leave me." Allie begged as she tugged on her aunt's arm.

"Allie, look at me. You're going to be just fine. But I need you to stay here. Help is on its way. Okay?" Olive reassured the young woman.

Olive step one foot in front of the other until she reached the garden. All she could do was move in the direction of the uproar. Then she heard her a howl she immediately recognized. "Lucas!" She yelled. Without a second thought, she raced along the path. Her heart pounding in her chest.

Abruptly, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Lucas being held in a headlock. Viktor twisted the spooks left arm around his back. While his right arm was wrapped across his neck, pulled over his left shoulder. That's when she saw it. Blood dripping from his shoulder.

"I told you, Olive. I knew how to get to Lucas." Viktor chuckled as he applied pressure Lucas' arm down on the wound causing the man to wince. "All I have to do is mention your name and he stops thinking with his head. He seems to have a soft spot for you. I don't know why he would."

"Olive, kill…" Lucas shouted before he howled in pain.

"Shut up." Viktor pushes down against the wound once more. "Olive, it would seem that you and I have some unfinished business."

"You're right. We do. So why don't you face me like a man." Straightaway, she had pulled out the gun and aimed it at the man hiding behind Lucas. "Oh wait, your not really a man are you. I made sure to that." She took a few steps forwards. She could see the rage in his eyes as he pressed down once more on Lucas' injury. "Coward." She bellowed towards her former interrogator.

"Come any closer and I will kill him." He threatened as he let go of Lucas' left arm and pulled out a knife pointing towards the man's stomach . "Take another step, I dare you." Lucas' mid-section tensed up, as the point of the knife edge closer.

"He has nothing to do with this." Olive argued. "Just let him go."

"He has everything to do with this." Viktor spat. "You took something that was important to me. I'm going to take something away from you. What better to take away the only man, you truly cared about. The millions of tears shed because you thought he was dead." A sinister smiled flashed across his face. "Now he will be."

"Shoot him." Lucas yelled before his own arm tighten around his neck.

Bang.

Viktor's head whipped back, pulling the rest of his body to the ground. Lucas stumbled forward once his hands were freed. His right hand directly held on to his wounded shoulder. He watched as Olive hustled towards the body on the ground. Pointing her gun to the lifeless body, she unloaded the remaining bullets into his chest.

"Olive." Lucas called out, he wrapped his arm around her. "He's dead." She continued to pull the trigger of the empty gun. Angry tears falling down her face. "Olive, look at me." He removed the gun out of her hand and turned her to face him. "It's over." He pulled her in to his uninjured shoulder "It's all over."

Olive pulled herself away remembering Lucas' shoulder. "I'm so sorry." Gently, she laid her hand on it.

"I'll live." He wiped away the tears from her face. "I love you, Olive."


	30. Chapter 30

Hello everyone, Sorry to leave you hanging for a while from that last chapter. I did go away for a little holiday, hiking in the mountains but I back now to finish this story. Here is the next chapter. I hope it is not to corny. Enjoy.

XXXX

The sky became a large canvas, the pink hue from the sun gradually blending in with the incoming dark grey storm clouds. The daylight was slowly fading away while thunder rumbled in the distance. The murmur of the storm was not the only sound Lucas could hear. His heart was pounding against his rib cage as he waited for a response from the beautiful woman in front of him. Yes. She did look worn out, with blood splattered on her tear stained face, from the recent confrontation. Her hair had fallen out of it's braid. The blue jeans that she was wearing were now soiled with green grass stains and mud. Her bare arms were also smeared with mud. Still, in his eyes, she was stunning. To him, she always has been. He was beating himself up for not telling her sooner about his true feelings for her. His timing probably wasn't the best either but he just couldn't wait another minute.

He waited. Nothing. Olive just looked down at her trainers. Her trembling hand covering her mouth. Lucas felt his heart sank. Part of him thought that she would proclaim the same but she remain silent.

"Olive, please say something." He begged, as he gently lifted her chin up so he could see her eyes. His hand caressed her cheek.

"Lucas, I…" She stopped as was avoid his gaze by looking in the direction of the path to her house. "Harry." She breathed. This was not the response that Lucas was looking for, his hand dropped to his side. When he heard his name in the distance, he looked over and saw who Olive was looking at. Harry was briskly walking towards the two. Dimitri following closely behind.

As Harry reached them, he glanced down at the body just a few feet away from the former captives. "Are you two alright?" Harry was still looking down at Viktor's cadaver.

"Fine." Lucas muttered, his eyes returned to the woman.

"Olive?" Harry asked look up at the silent woman and saw her staring into the distant. "Olive?" He repeated, pulling her back to reality.

"I'm fine, Harry. Allie?" Olive's voice was hoarse. Her hand reached up to her neck, realizing for the first time that her throat was sore.

"She's with Beth in the house." Harry answered.

Olive nodded her head in thanks. She looked up at Lucas and flashing him a despondent glance before she headed towards the house. He watched as she disappeared around the corner of the path.

Lucas turned toward Harry, as saw that his mind was spinning as he looked down at the body. "Harry, I know what you are going to say and I'm sorry but…" Lucas began seeing the apprehension in his bosses face.

"Lucas! Do you know how much trouble we are in. These men are FSB officers. We have alliance with Russia now. If the Home Secretary finds out that my Section Chief was involved with their murder, the both of us will be looking for a new job." Harry ranted. "Three men, Lucas."

"Harry, I…" Lucas tried to speak but was never given the chance.

"I am done hearing your excuses. I thought you were smarter then this Lucas. But when it comes to Olive you seem to forget your head. I know that…"

"Harry, I quit." Lucas blurted out.

"What?"

"Harry, we need to get Lucas to the hospital." Dimitri spoke up for the first time, He had noticed the amount of blood that Lucas had lost, though it didn't seem to bother the spook. The adrenaline rush must have made him unable to feel the pain that was cause but the bullet hole in his arm. The junior officer was just ignored.

"I'm done. I done with it all. I'm tired of looking out for this country. I think I've done enough for them. Now it is my turn to look out for myself." Lucas paused and watched Harry comprehend what he was telling him. "And you're right, I haven't been using my head. I have ignored my heart for too long, it's about time I start listening to it." Lucas looked towards the house.

"Lucas, Your tired. You don't know what your saying." Harry suggested, not wanting to lose his most valuable officers. He has been through enough changes at the grid, he did want see someone else that he was fond of just walk off the grid. Although, he rather see him walk than disappear in a body bag. "Take your time off to think about this and then you can… "

"I have been thinking about it. I have been thinking about if for the last five months." Lucas' hand rubbed the back of his neck. "I have put my life on the line and for what? I have nothing but a few scars to show for it. It's decided, Harry."

"Lucas, we need to get your shoulder fixed up." Dimitri stressed, concerned with his Section Chief's well being. His voice was finally heard, when the two looked back at him. Lucas looked down at his shoulder to realize that the younger man was right. He did need some attention. Lucas then started walking towards the house, defeated.

"Dimitri, you take him. I'm going to figure out what I'm going to do with Viktor and his men." Harry sighed looking down once again at the large corpse on the grass.

"Harry, I am sorry." Lucas had stopped to face his boss.

"It was bound to happen. If Olive told us about him, it could have been different." Harry commented as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Lucas began making with way back to the house with Dimitri following closely behind, keeping both his eyes on the injured man. Once they entered the house through the back door, they saw Beth standing by the stove pouring some hot water into a tea pot.

"Olive?" Lucas asked. Beth just looked in the direction of the library.

Lucas opened the door and peered in. He saw Olive sitting on the couch stroking the young girls hair. Allie's head was resting on Olive's lap as she starred out into another world. Olive on the other hand heard the door opened and looked up to see who was there. Lucas could tell that she wasn't expecting him when she quickly looked back down at the teenage. His heart felt like it was stuck in his throat. It was near impossible to tell what the woman was thinking. He wonder if he had made the biggest mistake in speaking what was in his heart. He desperately wanted just to run up to her and give her a kiss. But instead, he turned around and went back into the kitchen.

"Let's go." Lucas spoke softly to Dimitri, who was looking through the cupboards helping Beth find for tea cups. "The cupboard by the fridge." He instructed Beth, telling her were she could find what she was looking for. With that, the junior officer stopped what he was doing and followed Lucas out of the house and into the car.

XXXX

When Lucas woke up this morning, the last place he expected to be was in a hospital in Clevedon. Laying in his bed, he looked out the door and saw Dimitri talking on his cell phone, lightly pacing back and forth. Lucas knew that he was talking to Harry giving him the update of his current condition.

The doctors had stitched him up and gave him some painkillers to relieve the throbbing ache in his shoulder, that he was finally feeling. The pressure that Viktor inflected on the wound didn't help the situation, it cause more swelling than if he was just shot. The Doctor told him he was lucky that the bullet didn't hit the subclavian artery which would have cause a more serious injury. Also, that he was going to recover just fine, apart from some stiffness in his shoulder. Even though he was going to be fine. They wanted him to stay over night, just for some observation.

Once the officer was of the phone, he walked back into the private room. "Harry needs me back the house. Will you be okay?" The young man asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Lucas gave him a weak smile.

"Call me if you need anything." Dimitri offered before he turned and left the room in a hurry.

Lucas knew exactly why Harry need Dimitri. He need help disposing of the bodies that Olive and him left around the Prince estates. He wondered if the family returned, but he knew that Harry would make sure everything was cleaned up and in order before the young ones came back. He probably provided them with accommodations in town for the night. He was curious if Olive and Allie was with their family now.

His thoughts had continued until the excitement of the long day finally caught up to him. His eyes became heavy. The clouds that promised a storm finally came about, as he could hear the pitter patter of the rain against his window. Every so often the sky would rumble, humming him a gloomy lullaby and slowly he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

XXXX

The next morning the storm had past and the sun was shining in his room, but it wasn't that brightness of the day that woke him up. It was the tight grip around his hand that stirred him from his sleep. His lids slowly opened, giving his eyes time to adjust to the light. Once he could see in the room he looked down at the familiar head resting in the nook of her elbow. Her loose hair fanned out over her arm. He couldn't help but smile. He wondered how long she had been there. He squeezed her hand with hopes of waking her up from her slumber. He felt somewhat bad for disturbing her but he was selfish, he just wanted to see her. To talk to her.

Feeling the grip from the man's hands, she quickly sat up. Her gaze went directly to the man laying down in the bed. She gave him a weak smile.

"How's Allie?" This was not the first question he wanted to ask her, but he thought it would be easier than if he asked her if she loved him back. He noticed that her eyes were red and puff. She was obviously crying not to long ago.

"Traumatized. Leave it to me to ruin one of my nieces life." Olive exhaled, looking away from him.

"Well, if she is anything like her aunt. She's going to be just fine." He reassured as he found the remote for the bed and lifted the bed so he was in a sitting position.

"She killed someone, Lucas. I don't think she'll get over that." Olive mumble, not wanting anyone else to hear what she was saying.

"Oh?" Lucas was a little surprised. He had no clue that Allie was the one to pull the trigger. What would have happened if she didn't? He thought. Would last night had a different outcome? Would they all be alive?

"I was supposed to save her. She saved me instead. This whole thing was a mess. Harry already gave me a long lecture about how I should of told him about Viktor during the debrief and how this whole…debacle could have been avoid." Olive started ramble on. "Allie wouldn't have to be exposed to my fucked up life. You would still be in London instead of here with a fifty stitches in your shoulder. I should have never come home. I should have…I should have…" She didn't finish her sentence. Her hand quickly covered her mouth attempting to suppressing any inkling to cry once more.

"Olive, Look at me." He didn't wait for her to look up. "None of this is your fault. It happened. We can't go back and change anything. The past is over. Sure, I thought about if I never was in Russia. If I would still be with my wife. But thinking about the 'what if's' will destroy you. I know. I've been there. Thinking that way got me nowhere. All that matters is how you decide to move forward." He paused, she was looking up at him. Her cheek glistening with silent tears. "I meant what said last night. I love you, Olive. I want to move forward in life with you."

"Lucas, I'm…I'm so messed up." Olive sobbed.

"So am I. We'll be messed up together." He sat up in his bed, pulling her hand toward his mouth, kissing her palm.

"I'll never be able to give you children."

"We don't need them. The therapy would be to expensive living with two messed up parents." He tried to make her laugh, before her kissed her palm again.

"What if I…" She pulled her arm away from him.

"Why are you making up excuses? What are you scared of?" He asked as he watched her stand up and walk way from the bed.

"I"m scared that you will be disappointed and you leave again." Her arms folded across her chest.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas was taken back by her comment.

"After, I tired to kill myself, you just left. Then you show up out of the blue yesterday and tell me you love me. How can I trust that you won't leave again?"

"I was an idiot, Olive. I'm so sorry. I promise you, I will never abandon you again. You're perfect to me." She scoffs at his remark. "You are. I love your dimples every time you smile." He swings his legs to the side of the bed and slowly walks towards the woman. "I love the cluster of freckles on your left shoulder." Her lips began to curl. "I love they way your noise crinkles when you are mad." Olive twists her hair around her finger. Lucas smiles. "I love the way that you fiddle with your hair or your clothes when your nervous." Reaching her, his one good hand strokes her arm. "I love how strong you are, even after all you been through. You're absolutely amazing and I should have told you all of this sooner. I love you, Olive Prince." He pulled her into a passionate kiss. Instantly, her arms wrapped around his neck. Lucas wince in pain when her arm rested on his injury.

"I'm so sorry." She quickly pulled away.

"I'll live." Lucas smiled as he pulled her in for another kiss. This time her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Don't you ever leave me again, Okay?" Olive demanded, her head rested on his chest.

"I'll won't ever leave you." He promised as he tight his grip around her and kiss the top of her head.

"Good. Cause, I love you, too. And I don't want to live without you."


	31. Chapter 31

Hey everyone, sorry about the long wait. I didn't really know how to end this. I hope it is not too corny and completes the story. Enjoy!

XXXX

Six Months later

Rolling over in his bed, his eyes still heavy from his deep sleep, Lucas reached out to the other side of the bed. Feeling the cool touch of the sheet he realized that the spot was vacant and has been for a while. He sat up in his bed and looked around the room. It was still dark outside, the only light that was present was the street post outside his window. Swung his legs around to the side of the bed and made his way to the hallway. He notices a light on in the living room.

Reaching the living room, there he saw her. Headphone in her ears, sweat running down her face in the middle of the room. She was doing push-ups. Lucas stood there and counted each one. When she reached sixty three her body collapsed into a child pose, arms stretched out in front of her, forehead touching the carpet. Her hands slowly drag back along the carpet and folded on top of her head. Slowly, Lucas walked around the sofa so that he was in front of her. He noticed the old envelope on top of the table, still unopened. Slowly she rolled herself up onto her knees, her eyes remain closed as took in a deep breath. A smile grew on Lucas' face as he crouched down, his elbows rested on his thighs, inches away from her face.

Olive's eyes opened and was startled by the face in front of her, just as Lucas thought would happen. What he didn't for see was her instincts kicked in which had a fist collide with his face, knocking him over. Olive quickly remove the buds from her ears and helped the man up. "Jesus, Lucas. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I clearly wasn't." Lucas laughed, half in pain. The two made their way to the couch and sat down. Olive head rested on his chest as Lucas feet crossed on the coffee table. "It's been a while since I woke up to find you working out?"

"I couldn't sleep." Olive said casually.

Lucas looked down with concern. "Was your dreams again? Or are you anxious for today?" He stroked her drenched hairline.

"I'm just wondering if I made right choice. It's been over ten year since I was in the field and I don't know if I'm ready for this. I don't if I can do it with him." Olive paused for a moment as her hand pinched the arch of her nose. Lucas looked up and glanced at the envelop on the table in front of them, It was purposely placed in the centre of the table with the lines of the letter matching the edges of the table. "He has the reason for every mission I've been on. It will be strange to go their knowing he won't be behind the desk to…And I can't look at that letter because those will be the last words my father ever says to me." Olive choked holding back her tears.

"Hey. Look at me." Olive sat up, her body turn towards him, his hands cupped her face and he wiped away an escaped tear. "If you don't feel ready today, you don't have to go. I'll call Harry and tell him that what every is happening is London, it going to have to wait. Then we will order in and watch that movie that everyone was talking about. What is it called again? The one with the Kid and the old guy….you know…"

"Harry Potter?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that's the one. Apparently, it's all the rage. The second movie is coming out soon." Lucas said with a large smile.

"The second movie?"

"Yeah, Part Two."

"You do know that the series was seven books, right? The Part two, is the second part of the seventh book." She explained to him.

"Holy shit, Seven movies?" He was shocked.

"Well, eight." She added.

"Well, we better catch up then." Lucas said with a goofy smile which soon soften up. "All I'm trying to say is that you can take as much time as you need but just remember that when you are ready I will be there right by your side and we will be the best team the spooks have ever seen."

"Have I told you that I loved you?" Olive smiled as she leaned in and gave the man a peck on the lips.

"Well…" He looked down at his watch. "It has been like five hours since you last said it." Olive laughed before she bit her lower lip. She reached over to the coffee table and snatched the letter.

"It's going to kill me not knowing what is inside. I just need to get it over with." She sighed as her finger traced the opening of the envelope. "But I need you to do it." She handed it over to Lucas.

"Are you sure about this?" Lucas asked before he was about to open it.

"Yes." She confirmed as her head found his chest once again. She could hear the rip of the paper as he opened it.

"Okay, her it goes. _My dearest Olive_…

_My Dearest Olive, _

_If you are reading this, that means that I am no longer alive and I was unsuccessful to bring you back home. I want you to know that I did everything in my power to release you from the tight grip of Russia. Every negotiation that I have had with the FSB they informed me that they had no clue who I was talking about. Another case of deny, deny, deny. I knew better. After all, I was the one the recruited you for the operation. I never experienced it first hand, but I have heard several debriefings describing the FSB interrogation technics and it make me sick to think that you have most likely gone through the same ill-treatment. I condemn myself everyday for the horrendous position I put you in. I should have never pushed you into this kind of life. I should have been a father instead of a handler. I should have let you live your life the way you desire. I have ruined every possibility of that when I gave you your mission. My only wish is that you can forgive me for all my wrong doings and remember that I loved you even if I failed to show it. You are more then I deserve in a daughter. I love you with all my heart._

_Your Loving Father_

After he finished reading, Lucas wrapped his arms around the woman and held her closely. He waited patiently, he wanted to know what was going through her mind but he knew that he had to wait for her to be ready. It was nearly thirty minutes before she spoke a word.

"Thank you." She sniffled. "I needed to hear that." She wiped a tear away from her face. "What time is it?" She asked sitting up.

"Four seventeen?" Lucas was aback with her sudden interest of the time. "Why?"

"Don't want to be late on my first day back." She smiled.

"Are sure about this?" Lucas asked, as he brushed away a strand of hair.

"I am. My father thought that did everything for him. It's not true. I did because I loved the thrill of it all. My father was the bonus. I was able to share this passion with him. Yes, the last decade was a shit show, but I am ready to do this to carry on his passion." She gave him a smile. "Then there is you. My father is in my past and I will always miss him, but you are my everything and wherever I will be there beside you."

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" Lucas lips curve upwards.

"It has been about five and half hours." Olive leaned in to kiss him, but stopped just an inch away from his face. "Oh, but I get to drive."

"You can't drive." Lucas laughed.

"I can drive better then you." Olive closed in the gap and kiss him.

The End.


End file.
